Let's do it
by Paouu
Summary: El equipo Kurenai es transportado a una dimensión totalmente desconocida, en donde no existe ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu y en donde los líos amorosos forman parte del diario. ¿Hinata será capaz de adaptarse a esta "perfecta" dimensión?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

—Kiba-kun, ¿éstas bien?— Hinata corrió en su dirección después de que el enemigo le diera un puñetazo en el rostro y lo derribara.

—Estoy bien— contestó levantándose y limpiándose la sangre que caía de su labio—. Es muy fuerte.

—Hmp— Shino levantó sus manos mientras miles de insectos salían volando hacia el sujeto y creaban una tormenta a su alrededor, sin embargo el enemigo rápidamente apareció detrás de él dandole una patada por la espalda. Hinata y Kiba comenzaron a correr hacia el enemigo mientras evadían sus ataques simultáneamente.

—Gatsuga

Una oportunidad—pensó Hinata al ver cómo Kiba lo distrajo por unos segundos.

—Juken— exclamó golpeando su pecho con la palma de su mano. No sucedió nada, sin embargo un segundo después una luz los comenzó a envolver y finalmente todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

—Sasuke—Yamanaka Ino miró a Sasuke detenidamente— no podemos hacer eso— le dijo después de que Sasuke propusiera ir a otro país.

—Hn— resopló Sasuke— para que pediste mi opinión— resopló mirando hacia la ventana. Era jueves, día de junta del consejo estudiantil y necesitaban acordar el lugar para que la escuela fuera de viaje cuando acabara el semestre. Hinata se había escabullido de la junta diciendo que se sentía mal y necesitaba ir a la enfermería, Naruto había escapado cuando Ino se había distraído y Gaara no había podido asistir. Tan solo quedaban Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru que estaba casi dormido y él.

Sasuke y Gaara iban en el mismo salón, mientras que Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru e Ino iban en otro.

—Propongo ir a un campamento como la vez anterior— les dijo Hinata entrando y después de que todas las personas voltearon hacia ella, explicó— ya no habían camillas disponibles en la enfermería.

—Solo a ti te gustó ese campamento— respondió Ino— habían mosquitos por todas partes, las fogatas fueron un desastre y la comida no fue suficiente.

—Dejémosle la decisión a la directora Tsunade— dijo Shikamaru abriendo un ojo. Lo único que quería era irse a casa.

—No podemos hacer eso— le respondió Ino enojada. Llevaban ya tres días tratando de decidir un lugar. El semestre pasado habían ido a un campamento pero nadie quedó con ganas de regresar. Habían pensado en una pequeña villa cerca pero no estaban del todo seguros. Aún querían explorar más opciones.

—Hagamos una encuesta— les propuso Sakura— así la mayoría de los estudiantes estarán de acuerdo.

—Me parece bien— respondió Ino.

El consejo estudiantil estaba conformado por siete personas. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara. Habían sido elegidos por los estudiantes por dos semestres seguidos y su elección no tenía nada que ver con sus calificaciones. La que obtuvo más votos fue Ino, así que ella era la presidenta. Después le siguió Gaara con tan solo dos votos menos, una gran hazaña considerando que la escuela tenía por lo menos 900 estudiantes.

—Entonces hay que incluir tres destinos, repartimos las encuestas y después contamos cuál fue la más votada— concluyó Hinata. Hinata era una persona segura de sí misma, que le gustaba destacar pero que difícilmente mostraba sus emociones, era una persona sensata y valiente, o al menos así la describiría Hanabi.

—¿Y cuales son los destinos?— Sakura preguntó. Sakura había sido el tercer lugar de toda la escuela, sus calificaciones eran destacables aunque había una persona que siempre le ganaba, Ino.

—Aguas termales en Osaka—. Dijo Ino—. También el acuario de Osaka y el parque Nara.

—Bien, yo haré las encuestas y mañana los repartimos— dijo Sakura.

—Iré a ver si ya hay camillas disponibles— les dijo Hinata parándose con dificultad. Hacía diez minutos comenzó a sentirse mareada, su cabeza dolía y sus piernas estaban débiles. Aún así su rostro era imperturbable. Abrió la puerta y salió, aún no habían camillas disponibles en la enfermería así que se dirigió a un salón. Entró en él y cerró la puerta, agradeció que ya hubieran acabado las clases y los salones estuvieran vacíos. Se quedó parada inmóvil tratando de que su cabeza dejara de doler y dar vueltas. Avanzó dos pasos y se sentó en una banca, sin embargo no pudo más, su vista se tornó negra y no supo nada más.

Todas las clases extra curriculares habían acabado y tan solo quedaba Sasuke, tenía que hacer un reporte acerca de los progresos del consejo estudiantil de ese día y entregárselo a la directora. Todos los jueves era la misma rutina, hacer el reporte. Usualmente se turnaban el día de quedarse a hacer el reporte.

* * *

Hinata cayó de la nada y su cabeza dio un fuerte golpe. ¿En donde estaba?, ¿por qué no veía a Kiba ni a Shino?. Su cabeza le dolía muy fuerte, se paró con dificultad y con esfuerzo salió del salón. ¿Acaso estaba en alguna academia ninja?. Tal vez en la academia de la aldea de la Niebla, después de todo ahí había sido su misión. Comenzó a observar todo, sin embargo se sentía débil y no pudo avanzar mucho hasta que se desmayó.

Se escucho un golpe estrepitoso, Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo con prendas distintas a las que traía hacía un momento. Sasuke la miró extrañado. Hinata portaba una camisa morada, unos shorts y unas botas largas, su vestuario era muy extraño, pero aún así no le tomó importancia. Hinata algunas veces participaba en obras de teatro así qué tal vez había practicado para interpretar algún personaje. No lo pensó más. Igualmente no era de su incumbencia. La tomó entre sus brazos y caminó a la enfermería que estaba a tan solo unos metros, lanzó de una camilla a un estudiante que estaba fingiendo y puso a Hinata ahí. Le habló a la ambulancia y esperó hasta llegó.

* * *

—Al fin despiertas Hinata— Le dijo un hombre con voz gruesa, muy bien reconocido como Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata comenzó a acostumbrar sus ojos, la luz del techo era demasiada molesta. La habitación era totalmente blanca, no percibió ningún olor y el ruido era casi nulo.

—Llamaré al doctor, regreso en un momento— comentó una mujer de aspecto atractivo antes de salir del cuarto. Hinata oyó sus tacones repiqueteando el suelo, la volteó a ver. Era una mujer con una gran cabellera azul y lindos ojos perlados, se le hacía conocida, pensó qué tal vez era una mujer del clan Hyuga.

Es un hospital— pensó —¿Por qué estoy aquí?

La puerta se abrió, un doctor y dos enfermeras entraron. Hinata estaba en shock, recordó su pelea anterior, ¿Kiba y Shino habrían acabado con el enemigo?.

—Que bueno que has despertado— comentó el doctor después de ordenarle a las enfermeras que checaran a Hinata—. ¿Te duele algo?¿Te sientes mal?.

—N-No, estoy bien, pero ¿qué sucedió? ¿p-por qué estoy aquí?—. Preguntó angustiada. Otra vez había fallado, otra vez estaba en el hospital, otra vez había tenido que ser salvada.

—Solo fue un desmayo, no hay de qué preocuparse— le dijo el doctor sonriendo cálidamente— fue el estrés por estudiar demasiado.

—¿Por estudiar?— preguntó confundida. Solo recordaba la pelea, en ningún momento del día había leído pergaminos ni tampoco los había practicado.

—Bien, estarás aquí un día más, mañana te daré de alta. Tan solo tienes que tomar más líquidos y dormir más tiempo. Descansa bien—. El doctor hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del cuarto, tras de él las dos enfermeras también salieron.

—Das vergüenza Hinata— Hiashi la miro severamente— Desmayarte solo por estudiar—Hiashi se burló. ¿A que se refería su padre con estudiar y desmayarse?. Tal vez se refería a su entrenamiento con Hanabi el día anterior – Lo peor es que ni aún estudiando puedes llegar a los diez primeros lugares—. Bajó sus ojos, ¿qué estaba pasando con su padre?

—Hiashi, dale un respiro— dijo la mujer a su lado.

—Me voy, estoy demasiado ocupado como para cuidarte— le indicó su padre antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla con un gran portazo. Hinata se estremeció, ¿por qué su padre actuaba así?.

—Tu padre jamás tiene piedad, lo bueno es que tú madre siempre te va a defender— le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa—. Iré a la compañía con tu padre, Neji vendrá por ti— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Acaso era una broma de muy mal gusto?, su madre ya había muerto y su primo también. Comenzó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y de pronto tuvo ganas de gritar, ¿qué estaba sucediendo ahí?. Respiró, tenía que estar calmada para pensar.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidas por un súbdito golpe en la puerta y alguien que entraba a toda prisa.

—Hinata, ya despertaste, qué alivio.

Era Neji, el que siempre había cuidado de ella, el que había dado su vida por ella y por Naruto, ¿acaso estaba soñando? O tal vez era... un GENJUTSU. Debía salir de ahí inmediatamente. Comenzó a hacer sellos, necesitaba salir de ahí. ¿El sujeto la había metido en un genjutsu?.

—Hinata, ¿te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó Neji algo alterado al ver cómo Hinata se paraba de su cama con dolor.

—Aléjate, aléjate de mi— gritó mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar— Byakugan— exclamó, pero no sucedió nada –Byakugan— Aún nada— Byakugan—. ¿Con quien me estoy enfrentando?— Byakugan— que débil soy

—Hinata, cálmate— dijo con voz preocupada, sostuvo sus manos y no la dejo mover. ¿Por qué no sentía su chakra? ¿por que se sentía tan débil?. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

— Apártate— gritó entre sollozos. Su mente dio un vuelco, se sintió mareada y pensó en una posibilidad tan loca e incierta. Incierta ¿cierto?— ¿E-Estoy muerta?— le preguntó a aquel sujeto que decía ser su primo.— Neji-niisan, ¿acaso morí?

— Por Kami, no Hinata, estás bien—. Le dijo—. Estas a salvo, estás viva—. Está vez su voz fue suave, tan suave que su mente se relajó, su llanto paró y sus intentos por salir de ahí cesaron. Aunque solo fuera una pesadilla, aunque fuera un genjutsu, su amado primo estaba ahí. Debía quedarse para sentir su compañía aunque fuera solo un poco más. Se reprochó internamente, él siempre sería su debilidad.

— Neji-niisan...

* * *

—Duele— exclamó Kiba sobándose la cabeza mientras se ponía lentamente de pie— ¿Shino, Hinata?— preguntó en voz alta.

Shino se paró del suelo, su cuerpo se sentía débil y al querer concentrar su chakra para utilizar sus insectos se dio cuenta de que era imposible—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—¿Dónde está Hinata?— preguntó Kiba en voz alta. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, Hinata no estaba por ningún lado— ¿un genjutsu?

—KIBA— se escuchó un grito desde el piso de abajo—. Baja ahora.

—Es la voz de mi madre— exclamó preocupado.

—No, no es un genjutsu, ni tampoco ninguna clase de truco. ¿Será que es el futuro?— preguntó Shino mirando la computadora con gran interés.

—¿El futuro?— abrió sus ojos lo más grandes que pudo—¿EL FUTURO?— gritó

—KIBA, BAJA AHORA— se escuchó de nuevo el grito de su madre—. Me enteré de que faltaste a clase—gruñó.

—No, es un mundo paralelo— dijo viendo una fotografía de Kiba y él.

—¿Mundo paralelo?, seguro es una maldita broma— susurró Kiba.

—ABRE TU PUERTA— se escucho por tercera vez un grito .

—Por ahora abre la puerta, pensare en algún plan— dijo Shino seriamente mientras Kiba aún incrédulo comenzaba a abrir su puerta.

—KIB… ¿Tú también te saltaste las clases Shino?— Tenma Inuzuka los miró sorprendida—¿Acaso estaban peleando?— les preguntó al mirar su aspecto desarreglado—vaya, no se que haré con ustedes dos— agregó saliendo del cuarto y moviendo su cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

* * *

Su madre fue por ella al hospital al siguiente día. Se sentía querida, como jamás lo hizo en Konoha. Aún así debía dejar esos sentimientos de lado. Ella no pertenecía ahí.

Su madre le indicó que subiera a un auto sin embargo se sintió extraña y aún más cuando el coche comenzó a andar.

Ahora lo sabía, no era ningún genjutsu, era una dimensión paralela.

Al llegar a su casa la comenzó a recorrer, en el primer piso había una sala gigante, en frente estaba el comedor, después la cocina y en una puerta bastante escondida estaba el cuarto de lavado. A un lado de todo aquello habían dos habitaciones. Hinata entró a la primera, y después de recorrerla supo que le pertenecía a ella. La segunda era claramente de Neji, la limpieza y orden eran evidentes.

Subió las escaleras, el piso de arriba tenía otra sala bastante grande, al fondo estaban dos cuartos y a un lado había otro. Abrió los dos cuartos del fondo, uno de ellos era de Hanabi, lo intuyo porque era muy femenino, el segundo cuarto era el más grande de todos, rápidamente supo que ese pertenecía a sus padres.

Se dio cuenta que había otro cuarto pero no lo abrió, supuso que era de visitas. Bajó a su cuatro y lo comenzó a explorar.

¿Qué es esto?— se preguntó al ver un aparato blanco en su escritorio—. Ohh, es un celular, apenas llegaron algunos prototipos a Konoha— pensó divertida.

—2712— tecleó en el celular, era su cumpleaños. El celular se desbloqueo y dejo ver más aplicaciones. Hinata lo miró confundida—. ¿Cómo funcionará esto?.

—Es como si vieras un celular por primera vez— le dijo Neji desde la puerta de su habitación.

—N-Neji niisan, ¿estás en casa?— preguntó sonrojándose. Inspeccionó cada fracción de la cara de su primo, sus ojos que podían verlo todo, sus cabellos morenos que caían con gracilidad en sus hombros, su imponente figura, sus hombros anchos y su hermoso semblante. Casi es impulsada a abrazarlo.

—Si, estaré en mi habitación por si necesitas algo— dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Revisó su clóset, estaba lleno de faldas, shorts, pantalones y playeras de colores. En su tocador había mucho maquillaje, a un lado había una guitarra y junto a la ventana un pequeño sofá. También tenía un baño propio, justo como en su cuarto de Konoha. Finalmente se fue a dormir muy temprano.

Despertó exactamente a las seis de la mañana.

Haré el desayuno...— susurró y se dirigió a la cocina. En Konoha era la primera en despertar y comenzar a entrenar.

¿Quién es ella?— se preguntó extrañada cuando vio a una mujer desconocida en la cocina. Avanzó un poco más y la mujer se volteó con una gran sonrisa

—Ésta despierta muy temprano Hinata-sama, estoy preparando el desayuno, dejé tu uniforme sobre la lavadora.

—S-Si, gracias— contestó extrañada pero mantuvo una expresión neutral. Se dirigió al cuarto de lavado que estaba hasta el fondo.

En efecto un uniforme estaba sobre la lavadora, así que lo agarró y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto, en donde se dio un baño y se cambió a ese extraño uniforme.

— Natsuki, hoy no me envuelvas almuerzo a mi. Compraré algo en la cafetería— Neji salió de su cuarto en pijama y volvió a entrar.

Natsuki, ella es Natsuki. Supongo que es una empleada

Hinata se sentó en el sillón, y recargó su cabeza. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que se sentó cuando se dejaron oír pasos apurados en el piso de arriba. Primero bajo Hanabi, con un uniforme parecido al de Hinata y después Harue con un vestido largo.

—B-Buenos días— saludo Hinata cohibida. Su madre era realmente hermosa.

—Buenos días— respondió Harue mientras tomaba su abrigo de un perchero y su bolsa de una mesita—. Hoy será un día largo, tengo muchas entrevistas con otras empresas— salió apurada. Hanabi tomó su almuerzo ya envuelto, su mochila y salió de la puerta corriendo detrás de Harue. Hiashi bajó igualmente y sin decir nada y sin mirarla una sola vez salió de la casa justo detrás de Hanabi.

Hinata los miró, tan solo ver a su madre unos segundos la hacía realmente feliz. Quería acercarse y contarle de su vida pero aquello era imposible.

Se escucharon pasos de la escaleras y Hinata volteó. Un niño de aproximadamente once años la miraba fijamente.

—¿Mamá ya se fue?— preguntó con tono neutral.

Hinata se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Era su hermano. Tenía un hermano.

—Otra vez me olvido— dijo con un puchero. Supuso que si su madre hubiera seguido viva en Konoha, le hubiera dado un hermano—. Neechan, ¿me llevas a la escuela?— preguntó sofocándose con aquel abrazo.

Hinata asintió mientras lo miraba fijamente

—¿Te dejaron otra vez Hiro?— Neji salió apresurado de su cuarto con un portafolio en mano.

—Si— exclamó Hiro enojado—. Es la segunda vez en la semana— Neji rió, Hiashi y Harue no se acordaban nunca del pequeño Hiro.

Hinata lo miró, su nombre era tan adorable. Hiro era como una versión de ella pero más pequeño, su cabello era tan azulado como el de su madre y su semblante tan frío como el de su padre.

Neji condujo el coche hasta su preparatoria después de dejar a Hiro en la primaria.

La escuela era bastante grande, Hinata tenía miedo de perderse así que tan solo seguía a todos los estudiantes que veía entrando.

Vio a Sakura entrar en un salón de la segunda planta y la siguió, esperaba que ese también fuera su salón.

—Hey, Hinata ven a sentarte— Kiba le señaló el asiento que estaba al lado del suyo.

Hinata suspiró aliviada. Al parecer ese si era su salón.

—Hai— exclamó con una sonrisa dulce.

—Hinata, ¿éstas sonriendo?— le preguntó Lee desde el otro lado del salón sin poder creerlo—. Eso es muy bueno, la primavera de la juventud por fin llegó a ti. Eh chicos, Hinata ha dejado de ser tan fría— Exclamó.

—Cállate Lee— Sakura le aventó una goma— Hinata puede sonreír cuando ella quiera.

—U-Uh— Hinata avanzó hasta su lugar, era el penúltimo justo a lado de la pared.

—Vaya suerte que estamos hasta atrás— dijo Kiba en voz alta llamando la atención de Shino que estaba en el primer asiento del otro extremo del salón.

—S-Si— contestó cohibida.

—Tranquila Hinata, ya veremos cómo regresar a Konoha— susurró Kiba bajito.

—K-Kiba— sollozó Hinata— Pensé que estaba sola, pensé que fui la única que cayó en ésa dimensión, al principio creí que había sido un genjutsu— se sonrojó.

—Eres bastante inocente— le dio golpecitos en el hombro levemente mientras Shino desde el otro extremo del salón volteaba lentamente criticándolo con la mirada. Aunque nosotros también creímos que era un genjutsu...— Oye, anímate, ya le saque a Lee toda la información que necesitamos, lo mejor es que no sospechó ni un poco.

—Eso es bueno— esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Me enteré que formas parte del consejo estudiantil— dijo Kiba y después de ver la mirada confundida de Hinata explicó—. Se encargan de organizar eventos para los estudiantes y mantener la escuela en orden.

—Entiendo—Hinata asintió—. ¿Y N-Naruto-kun?— le preguntó en voz bajita.

—Aún me falta información por sacarle a Lee— dijo Kiba—. Pero veo que te preocupas bastante por él— dijo dándole un leve codazo y causándole un gran sonrojo—. Por cierto Hinata— volteó hacia ella una vez más—. Aquí no somos amigos.

—¿Qué?¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?— susurró Hinata un minuto antes de que Gai-sensei entrara con gran estilo al salón.

—Jóvenes hoy es jueves, espero que su llama de la juventud arda igual que siempre— comenzó a decir— ésta mañana correremos dos kilómetros— dijo para descontento de toda la clase.

—¿No cree que es mucho Gai-sensei?— le dijo Ino con voz desesperada.

—De hecho creo que es muy poco— le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Ahora vamos, vayan a cambiarse y los espero en el gimnasio— dijo con una sonrisa radiante antes de que se oyera un estrepitoso sonido en el pasillo y súbitamente se abriera la puerta del salón.

—Sensei, perdón por llegar tarde— dijo una enérgica voz

Naruto-kun— lo reconoció sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

—Naruto, tendrás que quedarte a limpiar el gimnasio...

—Si, sensei— respondió desganado.

—Deja tu portafolio y ve a cambiarte, hoy correremos dos kilómetros— le informo Gai-sensei

—¿Solo dos sensei?¿No cree que es muy poco?— se quejó Naruto.

—Cállate Naruto— gritó Ino desde el fondo del salón.

—Entonces vamos, los quiero en diez minutos— Dijo Gai-sensei y salió del salón.

* * *

Estaba corriendo, había dejado por mucho a Sakura que estaban pidiendo un descanso a Gai-sensei, Ino por otro lado había optado por sentarse en la gradas y esperar a que la clase terminara. Después de correr los reunió a todos en círculo, era día de defensa personal. Se reunieron en parejas, Hinata había quedado con Karin. Los días de cultura física les daban clase a dos grupos a la vez, al que estaba a lado de ellos y a ellos, admiraba a Gai-sensei por poder controlar a dos grupos enteros. Karin estaba en la otra clase.

Al principio pudo controlar su fuerza, era difícil ya que Karin era una persona bastante débil en esa dimensión. A la vez Karin tampoco estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo recordó un truco para tirar al oponente, así que decidió ponerlo en práctica. Mientras comenzaba a hacer el movimiento, Hinata lo notó y lanzó una patada para contrarrestar su técnica. Sólo que recordó muy tarde que ahí no era Konoha.

—Ahh— gritó Karin mientras todos se reunían a su alrededor.

—Llévenla a la enfermería— ordenó Gai a unos estudiantes— Hinata veo que tu llama de la juventud hoy arde más que siempre así que tú castigo es quedarte a limpiar el gimnasio— dijo Gai sonriendo—. No debemos dejar que esa llama se extinga.

—Genial, no limpiaré el gimnasio yo solo, dattebayo— gritó Naruto sonriente mientras alzaba un puño al aire.

* * *

Hinata entró al gimnasio, era impresionantemente grande. Los del equipo de baloncesto apenas habían salido y el gimnasio era un verdadero caos.

—Hey Hinata ven, a ti te toca esta parte del gimnasio— le dijo Naruto muy animado.

—Vale— respondió sonriendo cálidamente. Ver tan feliz y despreocupado a Naruto la hacía feliz, últimamente en Konoha Naruto había estado muy agobiado.

—H-Hinata, ¿te sientes bien?— la interrogó asustado—. Usualmente me habrías golpeado por decirte que hacer— se rascó la cabeza dudativo.

—A-Ah— se acercó a él—. Toma— respondió dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza. Naruto abrió sus ojos y se comenzó a reír.

—Hoy estas muy rara Hinata— dijo mientras se seguía riendo y ella se sonrojaba—. Hay que apurarnos, debo llegar temprano a casa o mamá me va a regañar de nuevo.

—¿T-Tú madre?— preguntó con una voz casi imperceptible.

—Si, está más enojada de costumbre desde que papá se fue de viaje.

—¿T-Tú padre?— susurró.

—Hey, ¿éstas bien?— preguntó tomándola de los brazos— ¿POR QUÉ LLORAS?— entró en pánico.

—Estoy tan feliz— suspiró—. Aquí lo tienes todo, aquí eres muy feliz.

—Por supuesto soy feliz dattebayo— alzó su pulgar con satisfacción— Oye, me estás asustando, de verás— exclamó al verla llorar.

—Comencemos a limpiar— dijo limpiándose y tomando un trapeador.

—Eres muy rarita— dijo rascándose la cabeza con confusión—. Pero sabes, las personas como tú me agradan— exclamó riéndose y Hinata no pudo suprimir una pequeña risita mientras se sonrojaba todo lo humanamente posible.

* * *

Había pasado exactamente una semana y dos días. Todo el consejo estudiantil se encontraba en el metro. Shikamaru y Naruto estaban dormidos y se recargaban entre ellos mismos. Sasuke había optado por sentarse hasta atrás y a un lado Gaara miraba su celular aburrido. Sakura e Ino se habían sentado juntas y no habían parado de hablar en todo el camino.

Hinata no había logrado acoplarse del todo a la escuela ni a su casa pero aún así trataba de actuar lo más naturalmente posible. Recordó la junta pasada.

Había caminado al salón del fondo del segundo piso, era jueves y Kiba le había explicado que ella tenía juntas todos los jueves con el consejo estudiantil.

Pensó en lo amable que era Kiba, recolectaba toda la información que podía acerca de sus vidas en aquella dimensión. Después de todo él había sido nombrado líder de aquella misión en la aldea de la niebla.

Caminó directamente al salón y afuera vio a Shikamaru que estaba con un cigarrillo.

—Hola Shikamaru-kun— lo saludó y tenía pensado meterse al salón sin embargo Shikamaru la detuvo.

—¿No me vas a regañar por fumar?— le preguntó con una cara aburrida.

—¿P-Por qué?— preguntó Hinata, ¿acaso lo tenía que regañar?.

—Da igual, entremos—dijo apagando su cigarrillo y entrando al salón.

—Iremos a las aguas termales de Osaka este fin de semana— exclamó Ino con voz emocionada—. Primero tenemos que comprobar que el lugar este en buenas condiciones, que la comida que sirvan este buena y que sea un lugar en que todos los estudiantes puedan divertirse. Pasado mañana los esperaré frente a la estación del metro— concluyó Ino saliendo del salón.

Así es como todos se dirigían a Osaka.

Finalmente llegaron, era un lugar bastante tranquilo y alejado de la ciudad. Decidieron ir a darse un baño en las termas y después recorrer el pueblo. Rentaron dos habitaciones, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Después salieron a darse un baño.

—Ino me advirtió no espiar— Naruto suspiró—. ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy?, yo no haría eso, de veras— intentó convencer a Sasuke.

Sasuke se rió de el, era tan predecible.

—Vaya, no quería venir—dijo Shikamaru.

—Tampoco yo— respondió Sasuke frustrado. Sasuke odiaba esos viajes, no porque no le gustará viajar, sino porque lo obligaban a ir—. Iré a descansar al cuarto— dijo cansado.

Secó su cuerpo rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación.

—Hinata, ¿no te vas a meter?— le preguntó Sakura al ver como Hinata no se quitaba su ropa.

—Me meteré mañana por la mañana— respondió tímidamente. Sakura asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia las aguas termales pero pronto se detuvo.

—Hinata, ¿podrías ir por toallas?— le preguntó—. Están en el cuarto de los chicos, Shikamaru pidió nuestras toallas pero olvido dárnoslas.

—Si— contestó. Caminó hacia el cuarto y entró sin previo aviso, asumió que todos ya estaban en las aguas termales, sin embargo la escena la dejo helada. Un Sasuke sin camisa y y cabello mojado la volteó a ver—. L-Lo s-siento— decir que Sasuke no la intimidaba era una completa mentira.

Sasuke avanzó hacia ella. ¿Por qué las chicas lo tenían que seguir tanto?. Lo odiaba, odiaba a todas esas fans locas que tenía y odiaba tener que lidiar con ellas. En realidad jamás le había prestado atención a Hinata hasta el semestre anterior cuando los eligieron como parte del consejo estudiantil, sin embargo fuera de Naruto procuraba no hablar con nadie más.

Pensar que Hinata no le atraía físicamente era una mentira, en realidad era bastante linda y tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado. Sin embargo no le caía bien y eso le quitaba todo el encanto. La miró sonrojarse, buena estrategia, pero no funcionó.

La acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared y la miró intensamente. Hinata comenzó a delirar, jamás pensó estar en una situación tan incomoda, no sabía que hacer. El Sasuke que ella conocía jamás hubiera hecho aquello.

Sasuke comenzó a acercarse más y más, eso era lo que buscaba Hinata, ¿no?. Por eso había ido a la habitación cuando él estaba solo, ¿cierto?. Ella quería aprovecharse de la situación, estaba seguro de que quería intentar algo con él. Se acercó más y más, si Hinata quería jugar, el también lo haría. Tomó el cabello de Hinata entre sus manos e inclinó su cuerpo hasta quedar a su altura.

—B-Basta— escuchó. Dejó de pensar y concentró su vista en sus ojos. Sasuke la miró dudoso, eso era lo que quería, ¿no es así?, que él le prestara atención, ¿entonces porque lloraba?. Se alejó y vio como ella miraba al suelo sin decir nada—. Solo vine por esas toallas— dijo señalando dos toallas que estaban en la cama. Quizás Sasuke la había malinterpretado, pensó, pero ella solo había ido por esas toallas.

Se sintió estúpido. Miró hacia otro lado sin decir nada. Quería portarse arrogante y decirle lárgate o vete de aquí, pero no podía. Lo había dicho tantas veces al día siguiente que se metía con alguna mujer, o por el contrario cuando alguna chica se le insinuaba y el no estaba de humor.

Eso era lo que buscaban todas y él siempre complacía. Sin embargo en ese momento estaba acorralando a una chica sollozando. Hinata se escabulló lentamente, y sin mirar atrás salió corriendo del cuarto.

Sasuke volteó a la puerta, genial, ahora sería incomodo ver a Hinata.

Todas las mujeres trataban de crear espacios para que el las volteara a ver, esa era su excusa, por eso trató a Hinata de aquella manera. Con la mente un poco más limpia se acostó en la cama y no despertó hasta dos horas después cuando Naruto le dijo que irían a conocer el pueblo.

::::::::::::::

—Kakashi-sensei, deje que me concentré— rogó Hinata con su cara totalmente pálida.

—Entonces aquí somos ninjas y hacemos misiones— soltó Kiba sorprendido

—Así es— afirmó Kakashi. Hinata se desmayó, Shino lo miro incrédulo y Kiba gritó lo más alto que pudo

—¿Qué?— Porque... eso no podía ser cierto.

* * *

Hola, esta es la primera historia que publico. Espero que la disfruten


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sasuke levantó la vista hacia el cielo, era de noche y no se veía nada, maldita contaminación. Miró hacia los lados y sus ojos se posaron en Hinata que caminaba detrás de todos ellos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Volvió su mirada al frente y ahora miró a Shikamaru que también estaba viendo a Hinata.

—Hmp— chasqueó.

—Comamos en aquel lugar— Ino gritó emocionada, todos la siguieron.

—Ino, estoy cansado, ¿puedo regresar al hotel?— preguntó Naruto una vez que todos se sentaron.

—Si quieres yo te acompaño— le dijo Sakura con voz dulce.

—Nadie se puede ir— exclamó autoritaria Ino.

—Está bien— exclamó Naruto—. Y yo que quería seguir en el agua, de veras.

—Shikamaru, ve por unas bebidas a la tienda de a lado— le ordenó Sakura.

—Qué pesada— murmuró Shikamaru levantándose—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas Hinata?— le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—C-Claro— respondió Hinata levantándose también.

—Iré yo— Sasuke se levantó y caminó a la salida. No sabía porque estaba incómodo, pero lo estaba, ¿tal vez porque hacia unas horas había acosado a Hinata?, no el no había hecho eso, tan solo había sido un terrible malentendido.

Compró siete bebidas y camino hacia la salida de la tienda.

Miró a los demás desde afuera, parecían realmente contentos. Aún así él se sentía solo, totalmente solo. Sus padres habían muerto cuando el tan solo tenía siete años. Desde entonces siempre trataba de esconderse de los demás y evitaba relacionarse con los demás, aunque claramente lo escondía tratando de ser frívolo, metiéndose con cualquier mujer que se paraba enfrente. Por eso había sido así con Hinata.

La miró, recordó que ella era de las más valientes en el consejo estudiantil, siempre era la primera en regañar a los demás, en proponer cosas arriesgadas, y ahora sus manos apretaban fuertemente su bufanda, sus hombros se removían incómodos y sus ojos trataban de evitar a los demás.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se metió al establecimiento, todos cenaron tranquilamente y regresaron a la posada.

Hinata casi se desmaya al ponerse su pijama, en casa tan solo tenía aquella y otras aún peores. La camisa era una color rosa chillón y el pantalón azul celeste, adornado con estrellas. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta y se cubrió con las cobijas rápidamente.

—A descansar— Sakura puso un futon a lado del de Hinata y se quedó dormida rápidamente al igual que Ino. Hinata las miró detenidamente y lentamente se paró y abrió la puerta. En realidad a Hinata le encantaba ir a las aguas termales, sin embargo siempre que iba con otras personas se avergonzaba demasiado. Caminó por el pasillo y al ver que no había nadie comenzó a caminar con más seguridad.

—Hinata— escuchó una voz por detrás. Sabía quién era, reconocía perfectamente su voz. Sin embargo siguió caminando, fingió no haber escuchado nada—. Detente— le ordenó sin delicadeza.

—¿E-Eh, Sasuke-kun?— Hinata volteó. Estaba avergonzada, muy avergonzada.

—Hace rato…—suspiró, está era la primera disculpa que ofrecía en años— estuve mal, me disculpo— susurró y posteriormente desapareció por el pasillo sin hacer ruido.

Hinata sonrió, Sasuke no era malo, tan solo la había malinterpretado, lo sabía. Comenzó a caminar hacia las aguas termales y disfruto del agua caliente hasta que se cansó y regresó al cuarto a dormir.

Sasuke caminó a toda prisa, había estado divagando en su mente afuera de su cuarto cuando la miró salir. Era un alivio que todo estuviera solucionado. Sin más, se dirigió a su cuarto y no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que escuchó a Hinata entrar en el cuarto contiguo.

* * *

Volvía a ser Lunes, Kiba estaba agotado, detestaba la escuela y estaba desesperado por que los trucos que encontró en internet para cambiar de dimensiones no sonaban ni un poco creíbles.

—Hey Hinata, llegaste— dijo cuando ella entró al salón—. Me estaba aburriendo.

—Kiba— exclamó sentándose en su lugar.

—¿Éstas libre ésta tarde?— le preguntó—. Es importante.

—Si, estoy libre—Hinata respondió.

—Chicos siéntense— llegó Kurenai— Hoy tendremos que ir muy rápido en la clase, la clase pasada no avanzamos mucho… esperen, Kiba, ¿podrías leer el papel que le ibas a pasar a Hinata en voz alta?— los sorprendió.

—UUYY— se burló el salón.

—Era un papel en blanco— Kiba se rió nerviosamente.

—Dámelo, lo leeré yo— respondió Kurenai con una sonrisa ladina.

—N-No, lo leeré yo— dijo Kiba sonrojado— Hmm...Nos vemos hoy a las 6:00pm.

—Vaya Hinata, no nos habías dicho nada— le reclamó Ino.

—Jamás lo imagine— dijo Lee en voz alta— Kiba, con razón la semana pasada me preguntaste muchas cosas sobre Hinata.

—Esto es inesperado— se escucho la voz de Naruto— de veras.

—Hinata, debemos hablar seriamente— dijo Sakura burlándose.

—La llama entre ustedes dos es bastante grande— agregó Lee sacando fuego de sus ojos.

—Qué problemático, ni siquiera saben para que se van a reunir— Shikamaru alzó su cabeza.

—Cállate, no lo arruines Shikamaru— respondió Ino— con razón desde la semana pasada están muy juntos— sacó corazones de sus ojos.

—Cierto, ustedes no eran amigos— pensó Sakura—. Ni siquiera se hablaban.

—¿Van a seguir?— los regaño Kurenai.

—Maestra, ¿puedo ir al baño?— le preguntó Shino con voz grave.

—Eh, sí ve— respondió Kurenai un poco intimidada por su semblante tan frío.

Shino se levantó de su lugar mirando a Kiba seriamente y pensando, ¿pensaban incluirme en sus planes?, si no lo sabían yo también soy parte del equipo Kurenai.

—Está bien, está bien. Sigamos con la clase— gritó Kurenai mientras Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse por vergüenza y Kiba los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Ya era receso, la mayoría había volteado sus bancas para comer.

—He encontrado varias maneras de volver a Konoha.

—¿Enserio?¿Cómo?— preguntó Hinata con brillos en los ojos.

—Bueno, imprimí esto ayer en la noche— respondió Kiba pasándole una hoja a cada quien— Son varios planes, tenemos que intentarlos todos.

—Hay que esperar a Konoha, el sexto ya sabrá qué hacer para traernos de vuelta— opinó Shino.

—Ya no quiero estar más tiempo aquí— resopló Kiba

—Yo también quiero regresar Shino-kun, intentémoslo— ayudó Hinata.

—Hmp— resopló— Ésta bien.

Y fue así como se encontraban en un metro contando los vagones que pasaban, contarían hasta cincuenta y se meterían a él, después harían un pequeño baile, bajarían y el siguiente vagón sería un portal para regresar a Konoha.

¿Están listos?—preguntó Kiba cuando por fin contaron los 50 vagones.

—Si— respondió Hinata algo dudativa.

El equipo Kurenai entró con paso firme al vagón y comenzó a mover las caderas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— preguntó una mujer.

—Tal vez quieren dinero— respondió otra persona.

Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse, mientras Shino trataba de mantener el ritmo y Kiba decía, un, dos, un, dos, un dos.

—Que graciosos— dijo un niño a su madre cuando varías personas comenzaron a reírse.

—Piensa en esto como una misión Shino— se dijo a sí mismo.

—Solo un poco más, ya casi llegamos a la próxima estación— se animó Hinata

—Listo, aquí es— dijo Kiba con emoción bajándose del metro— Subámonos en el que viene.

—Esto…. no es Konoha— respondió Hinata viendo cómo el siguiente vagón estaba completamente normal.

—Fallamos— dijo Kiba con una lagrimita saliendo de su ojo.

—Ya es tarde, vayámonos a casa— soltó Shino con indiferencia.

—No nos salió nada bien— se lamentó Hinata.

—Estoy seguro que en Konoha están viendo la forma de que regresemos— dijo Shino con seriedad.

—Sí, anímate Hinata, pronto regresaremos a Konoha— Kiba sonrió, aunque por dentro el también estaba muy preocupado—. Te acompañaremos a casa.

—Hoy debo de ir al hospital con mis padres— les informó Hinata— debo de firmar algunos papeles.

—¡Oh!, cosas de personas ricas— se burló Kiba.

—Ésta bien— Shino la miró—. Nos vemos mañana.

Neji se encontraba en el hospital, la esperaba en la entrada y los dos caminaron a la oficina de sus padres. Habían más socios y le pidieron que firmara algunos papeles, en realidad Hinata no sabía para que eran pero igual los firmo. De repente se preguntó que estaba haciendo la otra Hinata en Konoha, y que estarían planeando para volver. Decir que estaba desesperada era exagerado, pero realmente esperaba que ya tuvieran un plan.

—Tendrás que regresar a casa sola—dijo Neji—Aún nos faltan llenar papeles.

—Si—Hinata asintió. Era bastante noche y su parte ya estaba terminada.

* * *

—Sakura… eres la única que puede ayudarme, ven— le repitió Sasuke con voz fría.

—Sasuke, no puedo—Sakura le susurró—. Mis padres me castigaron porque el licor que estaba en casa desapareció.

—Eso no me interesa— espetó Sasuke—. Eres la única que conozco que sabe curar heridas.

—Igual no puedo hacerlo, ¿además como te hiciste esa herida?—Sakura le preguntó y al ver que Sasuke no contestaba, sugirió—. Llamaré a Hinata, ella también sabe curar.

—Tsk, a ella no…— genial corto… pensó Sasuke levantándose del sillón. Sería estúpido decirle a Sakura que se había cortado con un vaso roto. Su cuerpo ardía y su cabeza no dejaba de doler, ojalá no fuera una infección. Se puso una venda improvisada en su pierna, sin embargo se lleno rápidamente de sangre, supuso que después de todo, tendría que ir al hospital.

Agarró su cartera y llaves y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo unos segundos, le estaba doliendo mucho la herida.

El timbre sonó.

—¿Hinata?— preguntó confundido. Aunque le había dicho que no, el aún esperaba a Sakura. Sakura jamás había sido su mejor opción sin embargo en ese momento la necesitaba. Usualmente hubiera llamado primero a Karin, pero ella estaba ocupada en otros asuntos.

Su pierna comenzó a punzar cada vez más.

—¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien?— preguntó mirándolo fijamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Viniste solo a preguntarme eso?— la miró examinando su rostro, una punzada en su pierna le hizo cerrar sus ojos. Hacía frío, era de noche y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, de repente una mano se posó en su mejilla, y a diferencia de lo que aparentaba, era muy raposa. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Hinata que le respondía la mirada con gran sorpresa.

—Tienes fiebre— dijo con una voz dulce y preocupada.

—Estoy bien— repitió alejando su rostro de la mano de Hinata—. No tenías que venir.

—T-Traje algunas vendas— replicó enseñándole una pequeña bolsita.

—¿Sakura te envió?— preguntó mirándola curioso—. ¿Por qué viniste?.

—Lo importante es que estoy aquí— lo miró fijamente y se reprimió una risita, así es como Naruto hubiera respondido—. ¿Puedo pasar?, Sakura me dijo que tenias una caja de primeros auxilios.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— le preguntó con fastidio.

—P-Por que justo ahora no hay nadie para ayudarte— susurró—. Nadie más que yo— agregó.

—Hmp.

—Entonces, ¿P-Puedo pasar?— repitió sonrojada antes de que Sasuke se hiciera a un lado y con los ojos le indicara que pasara—. G-Gracias.

Su casa era bastante grande, incluso más que la de ella, miró la caja de primeros auxilios que estaba abierta en el sillón. Recordó que en Konoha con su ninjutsu médico hubiera sido suficiente.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y dejo ver su pierna. La herida estaba poco arriba del tobillo. Comenzó la curación. Afortunadamente en Konoha, Sakura le había enseñado esas técnicas de curación convencionales. Sonrío, justo en ese momento le era de mucha ayuda.

Se llevó más de quince minutos curando a Sasuke, afortunadamente la herida no había necesitado puntos y no era algo muy serio.

Sasuke había recargado su cabeza en el sillón, Hinata lo volteó a ver y una vez más tocó su frente, ardía, pero no era por una infección en la herida, era por comer algo en mal estado. Lo corroboró al preguntarle a Sasuke si le dolía el estómago. El contesto que sí.

Hinata comenzó a buscar una cobija, la noche era un poco fresca, abrió una puerta que estaba cerca de la sala, el cuarto era bastante simple y estaba bastante limpio, vio unos libros en el escritorio, supuso que eran de Sasuke, ella tenía los mismos.

Abrió el clóset, se sentía bastante mal agarrando las cosas de otras personas pero necesitaba ponerle una cobija. Tomó la primera que encontró hasta arriba del clóset y la puso lentamente sobre Sasuke.

Camino de nuevo al sillón, sin embargo una imagen la hizo quedar helada, en un pequeño altar estaba la foto de los padres de Sasuke junto a una pequeña vela junto y un incienso, volteó a ver a Sasuke. Supuso que al igual que en Konoha, Sasuke había sufrido mucho.

* * *

—Hinata, hoy no te ves de humor— la miró Kiba— ¿aún te da pena como bailaste ayer en el metro?— se burló Kiba con su risa característica—. Vamos anímate, nosotros también lo hicimos— siguió riendo— debes de admitir que Shino fue muy gracioso.

—Mi padre me regaño hoy en la mañana, es muy estricto— suspiró—. Además se acercan los exámenes y me ha dicho que debo entrar en los mejores diez.

—Hm, ¿es como volver a la academia no?— Kiba la miró melancólicamente.

Hinata asintió.

—Hinata, a mí también me puedes decir tus problemas— escucharon una voz delante de ellos— después de todo yo también soy del equipo Kurenai.

—Shino, a tu lugar— entró Gai— Hoy me siento feliz.

—¿Eso quiere decir que hoy no correremos?— preguntó Ino alegre.

—Veo que tu llama de la juventud está muy apagada hoy Ino, para prenderla correremos tres kilómetros— respondió Gai.

—Genial— Naruto exclamó.

—Me gusta tu actitud jovencito— respondió Gai con un pulgar arriba.

::::::::::::::::

—Hinata, ¿aún estas deprimida?— preguntó Hanabi tomando un sorbo de té.

—¿Qué pasa si no puedo regresar?, es muy confuso todo esto— exclamó Hinata. Habían pasado ya varias semanas y el Hokage no les daba respuestas.

—Deberías de confiar en el Hokage, te aseguro que él te llevará de vuelta— sonrió Hanabi terminándose su té—. Hay que seguir entrenando.

—Si— respondió Hinata levantándose lentamente, estaba cansada y hambrienta. Apenas eran las diez de la mañana y aún así toda su energía se había ido entrenando. Activó su byakugan, era asombroso, aunque apenas podía ver unos cuantos metros a la lejanía le sorprendía cada vez que lo usaba. Hanabi la entrenaba, por ahora ya podía utilizar el juken, activar el byakugan y evadir ciertos ataques, según Hiashi progresaba rápido, aún más rápido que la otra Hinata. Dio una patada pero Hanabi la esquivó rápidamente.

Ese día los citaron en la torre Hokage, al parecer Ino podría comunicarse con ellos, esperaba que fuese cierto. Hanabi la derribo con una patada, se había distraído, además sus brazos le dolían demasiado y sus pies ya no aguantaban más. Se levantó, tenía ser fuerte. En un mundo como aquel debía saber protegerse. Por las mañanas trabajaba en su taijutsu con Hanabi si es que ella no tenía alguna misión y por las tardes iba con Sakura para aprender ninjutsu médico. Por las noches sin decirle a nadie, salía a correr al menos cinco kilómetros.

Shino y Kiba también habían caído en esa dimensión, les explicaron que en una misión ellos tres habían sido transportados, pero aún desconocían quien era el enemigo.

Suspiró, de nuevo había caído al suelo pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir entrenando, así que le pidió a Hanabi que siguieran entrenando el día de mañana y que se alistaría para ir con el Hokage, que en realidad era una versión más seria de Kakashi, su sensei de física.

—¿Crees que logren algo?— le preguntó Kiba a Shino mientras caminaban hacia la torre Hokage.

—Deberían, no soporto vivir con insectos en mi interior— le explicó— se siente horrible.

—Si bueno, aquí mi familia está loca, no me han dejado descansar— resopló— todos los días es entrenar— se quejó entrando a la torre.

—Mira es Hinata— la señaló Shino—. Hey Hinata, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

—Entreno, no hay nada más que hacer— suspiró.

—Hmp— exclamó Kiba viéndola. Hinata regresó su mirada y frunció su ceño. No se llevaban bien, desde pequeños habían tenido problemas relacionándose. Hinata lo describía como un idiota y Kiba la describía como una engreída.

—Deberían intentar llevarse bien, somos los únicos tres desafortunados que cambiaron de dimensión— Shino los miró. Entraron a la oficina de Kakashi, la puerta estaba abierta y adentro estaba Ino a lado de Shikamaru.

—Que bueno que llegaron, les explicaremos lo que pretendemos hacer— comenzó Kakashi.

—Si, bueno, esto es muy problemático— suspiró Shikamaru—. Hace tres semanas Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame fueron a la aldea de la niebla a escoltar a un señor feudal, recibimos la noticia de que el señor feudal llegó a salvo, así que tuvieron que haber sido transportados cuando regresaban.

—Hace algunos días mandamos a un equipo a revisar el camino que ellos siguieron, sin embargo no se encontró ninguna pista— prosiguió Ino—. Por lo que hemos pensado en comunicarnos con ellos, para que nos expliquen que sucedió.

—Ino es especialista en el área de la mente humana, por lo que intentará comunicarse con ellos aunque estén en otra dimensión, pero no esperen demasiado— concluyó Kakashi.

—Entonces comencemos— dijo Ino sentándose a la vez que recargaba su espalda sobre la pared— Jutsu, transmisión de cuerpo y mente (Shindenshin no justu) – gritó.

Frunció su entrecejo, y después de varios minutos se comenzaron a formar venas alrededor de su frente y comenzó a salirle sangre de su nariz.

—Más…necesito buscar más, más… Hinata contesta, Kiba, Shino, por favor… más, concéntrate más, concéntrate, si se puede.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez deberíamos pararla— dijo Hinata preocupada después de cinco minutos.

—Hay que esperar— sentenció Kakashi seriamente.

—¿Ino, eres tú?

—¡Shino! ¡Te encontré!¡Te encontré!, ¿por qué estás tan lejos? Tu chakra es prácticamente imperceptible.

—¿Ino?¿Ino?

—La llevaré al hospital— dijo Shikamaru tomándola en sus brazos y desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

— Se pudo comunicar con ellos y unió nuestras mentes para que todos fuésemos capaces de oír, como ha localizado su chakra la próxima vez será más rápido y fácil comunicarnos con ellos. Se pueden retirar, en cuanto Ino se recupere lo volveremos a intentar— informó Kakashi.

Era un progreso, Hinata se alegró.

Posteriormente fue al hospital, era hora de entrenar su ninjutsu médico.

—Sakura-chan, vamos acompáñame a enseñarle a los niños taijutsu— se escuchó una voz dentro del consultorio de Sakura. Hinata lo reconoció, era Naruto.

—Tu eres su héroe, ve solo— contestó Sakura— además estoy muy ocupada.

Hinata tocó la puerta y después de que Sakura exclamara un puede pasar, entró.

—Ah Hinata— la miró— hoy tengo mucho trabajo y no podré enseñarte, pero puedes acompañar a Naruto.

—¿A dónde?— preguntó Hinata intrigada.

—A enseñarle a los niños taijutsu, necesita un compañero pero todos se han negado.

—Pero yo apenas estoy entrenando taijutsu— replicó.

—Eso ayudará— contestó Sakura lanzándolos fuera del consultorio—. Que les vaya bien— agregó cerrando la puerta frente a ellos.

—Parece muy ocupada— dijo Hinata.

—Si— contestó Naruto bajando su mirada—. No es necesario ayudarme— le dijo en voz baja.

—Tengo el día libre, puedo ir— Hinata lo miró— Te ayudaré.

—Enserio no es necesario— agregó Naruto comenzando a caminar.

::::::::::::

Sasuke comenzaba a odiar los jueves, siempre tenía que gastar por lo menos una hora de su vida en aquel salón con los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Sakura y Naruto eran una parte importante en su vida. Fueron los primeros amigos que tuvo y a los que más apreciaba, sin embargo después de un tiempo fue alejándose de ellos. Sakura lo sabía, varias veces le había preguntado el porque de su repentino alejamiento. Naruto simplemente pensó que Sasuke ya no lo apreciaba como antes. Sasuke no sabía porque se alejaba, no estaba seguro, simplemente lo hacia.

Aún así ocasionalmente les hablaba u ocasionalmente salía con ellos, además no podía estar muy alejado de ellos mientras estuviera en el consejo estudiantil.

Entró al salón y miró a todos que correspondían su mirada.

—Llegas tarde— soltó Naruto aburrido.

—Igual ya terminamos— dijo Shikamaru levantándose de su asiento.

—Hoy Hinata se queda a hacer el reporte— exclamó Ino.

—¿R-Reporte?— Hinata preguntó.

—Yo me quedaré— Shikamaru los miró—. Hoy no tengo nada más que hacer.

—Como quieras— Ino lo miró sorprendida. Ojalá Shikamaru ya hubiera dejado de ser tan holgazán. Ino salió del salón seguida por todos los demás.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás mejor?— le preguntó una voz a su espalda. Sasuke asintió.

—Por cierto, te debo una— Sasuke volteó mirándola fijamente—. Pídeme lo que sea.

—¿Enserio?— se sorprendió. Necesitaba mucha ayuda en la escuela, venir de otra dimensión y memorizar tanta información en tan pocos días no sería fácil—. E-Entonces ayúdame a estudiar.

—Eres muy rara— suspiró—. Mañana en la biblioteca a las cuatro— siguió caminando.

* * *

Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios, me motivan mucho!

Les dejo el segundo capítulo de Let's do it!

Espero que les guste mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

:::::::::

—Sería un honor ayudarte— dijo Hinata llegando a lado de Naruto— he leído los libros de historia del clan Hyuga, eres un héroe.

—Todos los son— contestó Naruto sin ánimos.

—¿Por qué debes de enseñar taijutsu?— le preguntó.

—Los niños me admiran, así que los maestros me buscan para hacer demostraciones.

—Bien, hoy haremos un gran trabajo— dijo Hinata con voz seria.

—No deberías de comenzar a apreciar personas de esta dimensión— le dijo serio Naruto—. Te lo digo como experiencia— agregó en voz baja.

—No lo haré— respondió Hinata. Los ojos de Naruto denotaban tristeza y soledad, Hinata lo siguió en silencio hasta la academia donde dieron una rápida demostración de taijutsu ante las atónitas miradas de los niños.

::::::::::::::

—Hinata— se dio una palmada a sí mismo en el hombro, esto le estaba dando estrés—. ¿No sabes cuál es la capital de Japón?— le preguntó por segunda ocasión.

—N-No— se avergonzó.

Era Jueves, los exámenes comenzarían en una semana y después vendrían las vacaciones, debía cerciorarse de cumplir las expectativas de su padre.

—Es Tokio— la miró ansioso antes de que ella lo anotara en una pequeña libreta—. ¿Te sabes alguna capital?

—Mmm, no— comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Definitivamente esa noche se iba a aprender la mayoría, lo había decidido.

—¿Alguna vez has prestado atención a las clases?

—S-Sí— _pero cuando llegue ya habían visto la mayoría de temas— pensó con un suspiro._

—Hoy te aprenderás todas las capitales.

—Sí— dijo firme, todos sus pensamientos estaban en la otra Hinata, esperaba que por su culpa no se viera afectada cuándo volvieran a sus dimensiones.

Se paso rápido el día, ya eran las seis de la noche y Hinata aún trataba de aprenderse las capitales de Asia, hacía una hora los habían corrido de la biblioteca así que iban de camino a sus casas.

—L-Listo, creo que ya lo tengo— dijo emocionada—. Ahora solo me faltan las de América y algunas de Europa— sonrió.

—Tienes buena memoria— Sasuke la miró.

—Si, puedo memorizar pergaminos enteros y…— se interrumpió, ¿cómo pudo haber dicho aquello?, no podía hablar de su vida en Konoha—. P-Pergaminos de todo el tipo, hay muchos en casa— corrigió rápidamente sonrojada.

—Mañana toca Matemáticas— la miró— espero que seas buena en eso al menos— esbozó una sonrisa.

—S-Si— miró al cielo, ya había oscurecido pero aún no era hora de que sus padres llegaran a casa. Se despidió de Sasuke y camino hacia su hogar.

Abrió su puerta, cada vez que abría esa puerta una felicidad instantánea la cubría, tenía una familia completa, la que siempre quiso tener. Esa dimensión era tan perfecta.

—Llegas tarde— le espetó Neji.

—Me quede estudiando— le informó—. No te preocupes Neji-niisan.

—No me preocupo— susurró Neji volteando su rostro un poco sonrojado—. Pero deberías llegar cuando aún no oscurezca.

* * *

Eran las 7:00AM, tenía que apurarse para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

—Mamá ya se que debo regresar temprano a casa— le dijo Naruto por tercera vez en el día. Su madre le había estado recordando toda la mañana que esa tarde saldrían a comer juntos y él ya no soportaría otro recordatorio.

—Si pudiera te pegaría una nota en la frente dattebane— susurró Kushina— Solo no lo olvides— agregó antes de que Naruto saliera por la puerta principal. La escuela quedaba cerca así que se iba caminando.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, a cada oportunidad se volteaba hacia Kiba y comenzaba a aventarle bolitas de papel. En medio de ellos dos se sentaba Ino que cada vez les reclamaba y les decía que parecían niños.

Llovía, al fin habían acabado las clases y estaba lloviendo. Con una sonrisa sacó su paraguas, casi todos los estudiantes llevaban uno, en el noticiero de el día anterior habían dicho que oficialmente comenzaría la temporada de lluvias.

—Na-Naruto-kun— musitó una tierna voz, volteó, era Hinata. Llevaba un paraguas morado y lo miraba sonrojada.

—¿Estas enferma?— preguntó poniendo su mano en su frente. Hinata se sonrojó aún más, la mano de Naruto era muy cálida y suave, no pudo evitar pensar cuando tomo la mano de Naruto en la cuarta guerra, en cambio, su mano era rasposa, signo de que había entrenado duro—. No pareces estarlo—. La miro dudativo.

—S-Se te cayó esto— le entregó un envase de agua.

—Vaya, gracias Hinata—. Naruto metió la botella en su mochila.

—S-Si— Hinata dio un pasó al frente—. M-Me tengo que ir— ondeó su mano y posteriormente abrió el paraguas, sin embargo fue tanta la fuerza con la que lo abrió que algunas de las varillas se rompieron en la curvatura. Hinata escuchó una carcajada, a su lado Naruto reía viéndola a los ojos.

—Si que tienes mala suerte— Naruto se rascó la mejilla y vio hacia otro lado—. Quédate con el mío— se lo entregó—. Mi casa queda cerca— Naruto comenzó a correr.

—G-Gracias— lo miró. Abrió el paraguas y se apresuró hacia la biblioteca.

—S-Soy buena en matemáticas— Hinata jugó con sus dedos después de resolver exitosamente todos los problemas que Sasuke le había puesto.

—Ya veo, pasemos a historia— dijo cerrando el libro de matemáticas.

—¿H-Historia?— se preguntó a si misma en voz baja.

—Comencemos con Historia de Japón— Sasuke abrió sus apuntes.

Duro treinta segundos preguntándole hasta que se dio por vencido. De las diez preguntas que le había hecho en ese corto periodo de tiempo, Hinata no contesto ninguna. Sasuke la miró a los ojos mientras Hinata intentaba esconder su rostro tras su fleco.

—¿Estas segura que no sabes nada?—le preguntó por quinta ocasión.

—N-No—volvió a bajar la mirada. El día anterior se había aprendido casi todas la capitales del mundo, su memoria era excelente. Trataba de repasarlas cada vez que podía, algunas veces se le iban algunas pero tan solo las buscaba en su libreta una vez más. Sasuke no tuvo piedad, le explicó todos los temas que vieron en el semestre en tan solo un día y aún así no había podido aprenderse todo.

—Mañana seguiremos—Sasuke le advirtió. Se encontraban caminando de nuevo hacia sus casas. La biblioteca los había corrido una vez más.

—Sí— bostezó. Tenía bastante sueño, sin embargo planeaba quedarse despierta todos los días antes del examen para no afectar a la otra Hinata con las calificaciones. Un sonido la distrajo, Sasuke desvió su mirada indiferente y trato de esconder un leve sonrojo.—¿T-Tienes hambre Sasuke-kun?

—Un poco— Sasuke alzó sus hombros restándole importancia.

—Te haré de cenar— sugirió mirando con decisión. Recordaba como en Konoha todos sonreían cuando ella hacía de comer, era uno de sus grandes dones. Realmente apreciaba poder hacer felices a las personas con algo tan simple como la comida.

—No es necesario— Sasuke la miró.

—Lo es, me has estado ayudando mucho—. Le explicó.

Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke e inmediatamente su perro llegó a su lado y comenzó a olfatear a Hinata.

—Es muy lindo— susurró Hinata acariciándolo.

—Su nombre es Shiro— respondió Sasuke. Le habían entregado a Shiro cuando sus padres habían muerto. Itachi se lo dio esperando que encontrará una distracción en él, y así fue. Sasuke adoraba a Shiro desde el momento en que lo cargo.

Su hermano había salido de viaje ese mismo día y no regresaría hasta dentro de cuatro días. Hinata se dirigió a la cocina y saco los ingredientes del refrigerador, iba a hacer onigiris, era lo más fácil y rápido. Mientras los preparaba, Sasuke le hacía preguntas sobre lo que le había enseñado ese día, en dos días había progresado bastante.

—Dime el primer párrafo de la Iliada.

—¿Iliada?- preguntó asustada.

Otra vez había quedado mal, Sasuke le había preguntado de varios libros y ella no conocía ninguno, se avergonzó una vez más. No quería que se quedarán con una impresión errónea de la otra Hinata.

Terminó de hacer la cena, probó uno, habían quedado deliciosos. También hizo té, el té que siempre hacía cuando terminaba de entrenar con Neji años atrás. Siempre que lo tomaba recordaba los armoniosos movimientos que las manos de Neji realizaban a la hora del combate, era realmente precioso.

Sasuke le entregó un libro, era enorme, pero en lugar de asustarse, se asombró. Eran tan distintos a los que habían en Konoha. Sasuke le dijo que debía leerlo rápidamente y que le daría unos cuantos más y todos los debía leer antes del Lunes, ya que seguirían estudiando cosas distintas. Tenía suerte, las materia de química, física y matemáticas ya las dominaba.

Comieron en silencio, la lluvia no había cesado desde hacía una hora, y según los noticieros, aquellas lluvias seguirían por otros dos meses. En Konoha le encantaba la lluvia, podía entrenar bajo las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían del cielo.

Y en ese momento aunque hacía un poco de frío, la casa de Sasuke era enorme y ninguno de los dos hablaba, el ambiente se sentía acogedor.

Abrió uno de los libros, tenía exactamente 842 páginas, pero rápidamente llegó a la 50. Sasuke aún buscaba más libros, según él todos eran cultura general, Sasuke le ofreció un suéter mientras él buscaba los libros, así que se cubrió con él. Su suéter se sentía cálido. Siguió leyendo, había llegado a la página 100. El libro se le hacía bastante interesante, sin embargo sus párpados comenzaron a pesar y sus ojos se cerraban solos, luchó contra aquello unos minutos hasta que cayó rendida y se durmió.

* * *

Eran las 6:00 AM cuando su celular sonó, era Neji. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y contestó.

—Hinata, ¿en donde estás?¿Por qué no dormiste en casa?

—A-Ah, estaba estudiando—contestó cerrando de nuevo sus ojos al no poder acostumbrarse a la luz.

—Sabes que esa excusa ya es inválida.

—¿E-Eh?, en verdad estoy estudiando—. Hinata se acomodó en cabello con su mano libre.

—Estudiando un sábado por la mañana… sabes que nadie te creería, le inventaré algo a tu madre, me está preguntando por ti— colgó.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, ya era de día, la luz entraba por la ventana, se había quedado dormida. Abrió sus ojos aún más grandes, reconocía aquella habitación, era la de Sasuke, frente a ella cuatro pares de ojos la miraban fijamente, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke y una hermosa joven con un bebé en brazos la miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Hinata Hyuga?—preguntó Itachi mirándola fijamente—No sabía que tú y Sasuke eran… mmm

—A-Ah— Hinata moría de vergüenza, los ojos de Itachi eran profundos y su mirada parecía descifrarla por completo.

—No la intimides Itachi— lo regaño tiernamente Izumi.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó Sasuke a su lado—. Deberían estar en Francia.

—Nuestra cita se canceló— respondió Izumi pasándole el bebé a Itachi.—¿Qué hacían anoche, Hinata-chan?

—E-Estudiábamos—se sonrojó. Hinata recordaba dormir en la misma tienda de campaña y a veces con la misma cobija junto a varios de sus compañeros así que era muy normal para ella dormir en cualquier lugar, sin embargo se sintió culpable, en esa dimensión era algo muy raro y tan solo estaba provocándole problemas a la otra Hinata. Se regaño mentalmente y no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

—Ellos dicen la verdad—Izumi sonrió volteando a Itachi.

—Al parecer es verdad, desayunemos juntos— Itachi sonrío. Hinata clavó su mirada en esa sonrisa. Recordaba haberlo visto hacía muchísimos años en algunas reuniones de clanes, pero siempre que lo veía, Itachi parecía estar pendiente de todo, desconfiando y siendo precavido. Recordaba haber leído sus reportes en los libros del clan Hyuga y como dio su reputación y se convirtió en villano solo para salvarlos. Verlo sonreír era nuevo para ella, lágrimas amenazaron con salir y sintió como si jamás quisiera volver a Konoha.

Todo en aquella dimensión era perfecto, ahí todos eran felices y de pronto le llegó la imagen de Naruto cuando era pequeño y se sentaba a mirar el paisaje mientras silbaba con tristeza.

Se despidió diciendo que debía llegar a su casa para que su madre no se preocupara pero en realidad fue con Kiba y Shino, y al verlos lloró. Se sintió un poco desesperada, ya no quería estar en esa dimensión.

—Pero sabes que no está en nuestras manos volver Hinata, a menos que quieras volver a bailar en el metro— Hinata rió

—A todos nos duele— Shino salió detrás de un árbol.

—Tienes que soportarlo— agregó Kiba.

Regresó a su casa, se metió en su habitación y se miró al espejo, su cabello estaba mojado, al salir de casa de Sasuke ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de pensar en que estaba lloviendo. El suéter que Sasuke le había prestado el día anterior también estaba mojado. Se dio un baño rápidamente y puso en la lavadora aquel suéter. Al salir miro el paraguas que Naruto le había prestado en la salida de la escuela, sintió un peso en su interior, aquel no era su Naruto, no era el verdadero Naruto y aquella no era su dimensión.

::::::::::::::::::

—Ya pudiste dominar esa técnica…—susurró Hanabi con sus ojos abiertos.

—Entrené todo el día anterior—respondió Hinata con naturalidad.

—Mi hermana entrenó todo un mes para conseguirlo—la miró con angustia.

—Vaya

—Le pediré a al sexto que te mande a alguna misión, has progresado mucho— Hanabi la volvió a mirar.

—Eso sería estupendo—sonrió. Ella jamás sonreía pero tener la oportunidad de ir a una misión la hizo sentir bien, pensaba que podría salir bien.

De nuevo se encontraba yendo con Sakura, iban a practicar ninjutsu médico. Ya podía sanar a algunos animales pequeños ahora pasaría a intentarlo con algunos más grandes. Se sentía emocionada, le encantaba entrenar hasta quedar exhausta.

—Hey Hinata—la saludó Shino—. ¿Ya te acostumbraste a esta dimensión? —suspiró

—Ahora me siento mejor—dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

—Me alegro, yo aún no me acostumbro a los insectos—exclamó aterrado— ya los puedo controlar pero aún no totalmente.

—La reunión será en la noche, Ino volverá a intentar comunicarse—le advirtió comenzando a saltar por los tejados. Llegó al sitio de entrenamiento del equipo ocho, Kurenai le había indicado en donde estaba. Se sentó en un tronco y miró un pequeño rió pasar delante de ella. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí pero comenzaba a oscurecer. De pronto sintió agua en su cara, estaba llorando. Ella estaba llorando. Trató de deshacerse de sus lágrimas rápidamente pero no pudo, seguían saliendo más y más lagrimas.

Ella jamás lloraba, jamás se sentía mal, jamás le pasaban cosas malas. Enjuago su cara con agua del río y comenzó a andar. Fue a la torre Hokage donde otra vez lo volvieron a intentar.

Ino se comunicó realmente rápido, tan solo le bastó dos minutos para hacerlo, sin embargo el chakra era imperceptible así que la comunicación se corto rápidamente.

:::::::::::::::::

Era Viernes, había quedado con Kiba y Shino a probar un método que se veía bastante confiable. Al parecer el tercer Hokage aún vivía en aquella dimensión. Buscaron Hiruzen Sarutobi en el internet y pronto apareció. Vivía en una pequeña villa cercana, él tenía poderes sobrenaturales.

—Seguro el nos ayudará— exclamó Kiba sonriendo.

—No estoy tan seguro de esto— Shino murmuró.

Los tres subieron al tren que los llevaría, sería un viaje rápido. En una hora estaban en aquel pueblo.

—Bien, ¿Cuál era la dirección?— Kiba preguntó emocionado.

—Tú la traías— Hinata lo miró atentamente.

—Cierto— Esbozó una sonrisa. Sacó el papel con la dirección y pronto encontraron la casa, era una casa bastante pequeña pero bastante cuidada. Tocaron la puerta y un anciano abrió. ¡Era Sarutobi!. El tercer Hokage. Todos se quedaron petrificados, mientras Sarutobi sonreía cálidamente.

—¿Necesitan algo?— preguntó sosteniendo su bastón.

—E-Eh, s-si— contestó Kiba dudoso. Hinata sonrió, ahí estaba el que dio su vida por la aldea, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

—Necesitamos encontrar una vía para volver a nuestro hogar— contestó Shino.

—Pasen— Sarutobi se hizo a un lado. Shino fue el primero en pasar, su casa estaba reluciente, como si la hubiese acabado de limpiar.

—Esperamos no haberlo molestado— dijo Hinata con voz dulce.

—Estaba mirando jugar Gō a mi hijo y su discípulo— les dijo con una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿Quieren ir a casa cierto?

—Si— respondieron todos juntos.

—Cuéntenme de donde vienen

—Konoha, es otra dimensión— dijo Kiba confiado—. Queremos regresar.

—Yo solo hablo con personas que están en el más allá, no con personas de otras dimensiones— les explico Hiruzen serio—. Siento no poder ayudarlos.

—Ésta bien— dijo Hinata—. Con haberlo visto es suficiente— murmuró. Con tan solo haber podido ver una vez más al tercer Hokage era suficiente.

Fueron al centro de la aldea donde se encontraron con un festival y se quedaron a comer en un puesto. Aún era de tarde y por la noche se quedarían en algún hotel.

* * *

—¿Enserio no los puedes ayudar?— le pregunto Asuma.

—Puedo hacerlo, sin embargo he decidido no hacerlo— respondió Hiruzen.

—Eres malvado— lo miró.

—Esto no es ser malvado Shikamaru, es dejar que el destino tome su curso natural.

—Si tú lo dices— exclamó Shikamaru finalmente ganando la partida.

* * *

—Genial, hay cupo lleno en los hoteles— exclamó Shino .

—Le hablare a alguien que nos ayude— Kiba le restó importancia al problema y le habló a Naruto pidiendo que fueran por ellos. Al final Naruto aceptó después de varios minutos y después de una hora llegó. Naruto salió de la puerta trasera de una camioneta, de ella salieron Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara. Habían llevado una camioneta que pertenecía al padre de Ino.

—¿Hinata, estás bien?— Sakura llegó hasta ella—. ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?— les preguntó.

—Fue idea de Kiba— Hinata y Shino dijeron al unísono.

—Está bien, está bien, fue mi culpa—Kiba alzó sus dos brazos—. Quería venir al festival y convencí a estos dos— mintió—. Pero eso da igual, ¿Por qué vinieron todos?— les preguntó.

—Yo los convencí de venir al parque Nara, está muy cerca— Ino sonrió—. Nos quedaremos a dormir en algún hotel y mañana nos iremos, además tenemos que inspeccionar el lugar, está es una opción para nuestro viaje de fin de semestre.

—Hay cupo lleno en los hoteles— Hinata murmuró.

—¡¿Cupo lleno?!— se escandalizó Sakura.

—Creo que Shikamaru también estaba por aquí— mencionó Ino—. Ayer me dijo que vendría.

—Esperemos que nos deje quedarnos con él— rogó Sakura.

—Le hablaré— dijo Ino sacando su celular. Al parecer Shikamaru si estaba en aquel pueblo y les dijo que llegaría en diez minutos para ir al parque Nara y después podrían ir a dormir en su casa.

El parque Nara era un hermoso lugar, había ciervos caminando por todos lados y había enormes templos por todo el lugar.

El celular de Hinata sonó y caminó hacia un lugar más tranquilo.

—¿Neji-niisan?

—Hinata, ¿en donde estás?

—En el parque Nara— le respondió— estoy aquí con todo el consejo estudiantil.

—Está bien— contestó— diviértete.

Neji colgó y Hinata guardó su celular. Regresó al lugar donde estaban los demás pero no vio a nadie.

—Me dejaron esperándote— volteó, era Shikamaru—. Hinata...— murmuró Shikamaru cerca de ella.

—S-Shikamaru-kun…

—¿Entonces… eres de Konoha?

* * *

Hola! Espero que el capitulo les guste.

Si! Shikamaru actuaba extraño porque sospechaba que Hinata no era la misma.

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—Estamos muy apretados aquí— exclamó Naruto.

—Ino, conduce más rápido— se escucharon quejas de hasta atrás. La camioneta era de siete personas, Ino iba conduciendo, Shikamaru iba a su lado, Sakura y Hinata habían tomado los asientos individuales, Kiba y Naruto habían optado por sentarse en el suelo y Sasuke, Gaara y Shino iban apretados hasta atrás.

Hinata había intentado deducir todo, Asuma era el hijo de Sarutobi y su discípulo era Shikamaru, ellos eran los que estaban jugando Gō y por lo tanto habían escuchado toda su conversación con el tercero.

—¿Es tú casa Shikamaru?— le preguntó Ino sorprendida.

—Es de mis padres— contestó vagamente. Eran los terrenos de los Nara. Cuando era pequeño vivió un tiempo ahí, ahí conoció a su primer maestro Asuma. Después de varios años se volvieron a encontrar en Kioto.

—Vaya, tú casa está enorme— exclamó Naruto.

—Entren—los invitó Shikamaru después de abrir la casa con sus llaves, ahí dentro estaban sus padres cenando. La madre de Shikamaru les enseño las dos habitaciones que estaban libres.

—De vez en cuando es bueno salir de la ciudad, ¿cierto?— preguntó Sakura envolviéndose con la cobija.

—Así es— contestó Hinata en voz baja—. Saldré un momento— les aviso. Quería encontrar a Shikamaru y decirle que todo era un juego, que le habían mentido al tercero.

—Pareces pérdida— escuchó por detrás.

—S-Shikamaru-kun, te equivocas— lo señaló—. Tan solo era una mentira— susurró.

—Nadie creería que vienes de otra dimensión Hinata— Shikamaru la miró y Hinata sacó un suspiro de alivio—. Excepto yo.

—N-No vengo de otra dimensión— Hinata lo miró. Shikamaru solo se rió, Hinata se volteó a ver, otra vez llevaba una ridícula pijama, ahora con adornos de corazones, una coleta mal hecha y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Pensó que nadie jamás le tomaría seriedad al asunto si ella estaba vestida de aquella manera.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?, ¿Por qué tartamudeas?, antes no eras así— la miró profundamente—. Escucha, no puedo decirle a nadie porque nadie me creería. Solo espero que puedas confiar en mi si necesitas algo, ¿entendido?. Después de todo me caes muy bien— sonrió.

En realidad era emocionante, Hiruzen desde pequeño le hablaba de seres de otros mundos, jamás creyó en aquello y aún ahora no creía mucho en eso sin embargo veía algo distinto en aquellos tres.

—G-Gracias— respondió Hinata.

—En realidad me di cuenta mucho antes— Shikamaru la miró. —comencé a sospechar cuando me viste fumar y no me dijiste nada, usualmente Hinata me regañaría y buscaría en mis bolsillos hasta quitarme todos mis cigarrillos.

—Ya veo…

Finalmente tuvieron que regresar a Konoha el día siguiente.

* * *

Ino caminaba apresurada, quería llegar rápido a su clase de arte. Llevaba en sus manos el arreglo floral que había hecho para su clase y estaba ansiosa por mostrárselo a sus compañeros. Subió las escaleras, su clase estaba en el tercer piso. Miró el arreglo floral, sin duda era el mejor que había hecho ese año. El timbre tocó e Ino comenzó a correr. Sin embargo se dio un golpe mental, había olvidado llevar sus rosas para comenzar a hacer otro arreglo en esa clase. Comenzó a correr escaleras abajo hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil donde había dejado todas esas rosas. En el pasillo Shikamaru sostenía esas rosas, Ino lo miró detenidamente.

—Te las iba ir a dejar— exclamó Shikamaru extendiéndole las rosas a Ino.

—Muchas gracias Shikamaru, voy muy tarde a esa clase— dijo tomando las rosas. Ino comenzó a correr sin embargo tropezó con tubo de metal mal puesto. Dejo caer las rosas y sostuvo el arreglo floral con su vida. Lo volteó a ver, no le había sucedido nada. Shikamaru corrió a ayudarla y la levantó del suelo—. Definitivamente este no es mi día.

—Ya lo creo— Shikamaru la miró. En su pierna Ino comenzaba a sangrar. Las rosas habían quedado justo debajo de las piernas de Ino y las espinas la habían lastimado—. Estás sangrando, te llevaré a la enfermería.

—Qué coraje— exclamó Ino maldiciendo—. Ayer me desvele por hacer este arreglo.

Shikamaru suspiró. Conocía a Ino desde que tenía unos cinco años, sus padres eran amigos de mucho tiempo y habían acordado que de grandes ellos dos se casarían. Ahora que Shikamaru e Ino habían crecido lo suficiente y habían dicho que definitivamente no se casarían, Shikaku e Inoichi se habían dado por vencidos.

—Iré por Shizune—le dijo Shikamaru e Ino asintió. Su pierna en realidad no le dolía mucho, ella era muy resistente al dolor pero aún así no quería quedar con alguna marca, eso arruinaría su belleza—. Está ocupada pero me dijo que te pusiera esto en tu pierna— dijo enseñándole un frasco con pomada dentro.

—Ésta bien— dijo Ino cerrando sus ojos. Shikamaru se lavó las manos y comenzó a aplicar la pomada en la pierna de Ino. Ino no aguanto más y comenzó a reír.

—¿Podrías quedarte quieta?— le insistió Shikamaru. Ino siguió riendo, eso le estaba dando muchas cosquillas.

—Estoy tratando— le dijo dando pataditas.

—Listo— dijo Shikamaru dejando la pomada en una mesa de a lado—. Ahora te pondré estos curitas.

Ino lo miró, Shikamaru realmente era muy atento, le agradeció por todo y momentos después comenzó a correr hacia su clase de arte.

Shikamaru la miró irse y suspiró para después comenzar a caminar.

* * *

Finalmente era el examen y con él el último día de clases. El examen solo abarcaba preguntas del último parcial.

Naruto miró con confusión el examen, no había estudiado ni un poco así que ya se había resignado a sacar una mala calificación. Ino y Sakura se enviaban miradas de vez en cuando, eran de las mejores en la clase así que en todos los exámenes competían. Kiba y Shino fueron los primeros en entregar el examen, no sabían nada a excepción de matemáticas, física y química así que prefirieron entregar el examen en blanco a escribir cosas incorrectas. Hinata por su parte lleno la primera hoja, se sabia todo afortunadamente, sin embargo los problemas llegaron en la segunda hoja, perdió confianza y terminó el examen como pudo.

—Si ni en la Academia sacaba buenas calificaciones, aquí me va a ir pésimo— se quejó Kiba volteando hacia Hinata una vez que el examen terminó y las clases siguieron.

—También estoy preocupada Kiba-kun— dijo Hinata mirando al suelo. Desde que llegó no había dejado de pensar en la otra Hinata, de verdad no quería seguir causándole problemas.

—Chicos— Asuma entró al salón con una gran sonrisa—. La próxima semana nos iremos de vacaciones, iremos al acuario.

Ayer los miembros del consejo se habían quedado a contar los votos, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían votado por el acuario, más que nada porque les darían esa tarde y el siguiente día para hacer lo que quisieran

—¿El viaje es antes de la entrega de calificaciones, verdad?—preguntó Lee preocupado.

—Es un día después—Asuma decidiéndose que iría a comprar cigarrillos una vez que terminara la clase. El salón se lleno de un ruido enorme. Finalmente dieron el toque y todos salieron apresurados, por fin vacaciones.

* * *

Era Sábado y al día siguiente irían a su viaje a Osaka. Camino junto a Ino y Sakura a ver las calificaciones. El lugar estaba vacío, habían decidido comer primero y después regresar a ver los resultados. Comenzó a buscar su nombre desde el final y al fin encontró su nombre. Había quedado en el lugar 18.

—Quedé en tercer lugar frentona— dijo con orgullo Ino mientras observaba como Sakura sacaba humito de su cabeza.

—Quede en cuarto—suspiró maldiciendo a Sasuke por quitarle el segundo lugar y claro a Ino por obtener el tercero—. Y por cuarta vez Neji obtuvo el primero.

—¿Recuerdan en que lugar quede el semestre pasado?—Hinata les pregunto tímidamente.

—¿No te acuerdas?, tu padre te regaño por un mes entero—Ino la miró. Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y Sakura suspiró.

—Quedaste en el lugar 37—le informó Sakura—Es raro, ahora quedaste 19 lugares arriba.

—Veo que ya te pusiste a estudiar Hinata— Llegó Sai por atrás.

—S-Si— Bajó sus ojos dudativa, no había quedado dentro de los primeros diez. Había pasado semanas estudiando, en realidad estaba exhausta, era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, al menos era solo información de un parcial.

* * *

Era de mañana, su padre el día anterior había felicitado a Neji por quedar en primer lugar y a ella la había mirado mal y le había dicho que esperaba más, pero según Hanabi su padre no había reaccionado tan mal como las veces anteriores.

Neji conducía el auto a la escuela para por fin irse de viaje, iba en el mismo grado pero en otro salón, Neji era un año más grande pero se había retrasado un año en la escuela por cuestiones familiares.

Entró a su salón, todos estaban ansiosos por qué ya habían llegado los camiones.

—Bien, vámonos— Kakashi entró—. Los camiones llegaron, les toca en el camión color rojo— dijo antes de que todos se amontonarán en la puerta y salieran corriendo. Hinata entró al camión y Sakura ondeó su mano indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

—Será divertido, reservamos en un buen hotel— dijo Sakura volteando a Ino y Sai que se encontraban en los asientos de atrás y a Hinata que se encontraba a su lado.

—Lo mejor es que tendremos toda la tarde y mañana siguiente libres para hacer lo que queramos— dijo Ino emocionada.

—Exacto—. La miro Sakura—. Y podremos ir al parque de diversiones que está cerca del hotel— Sakura gritó emocionada.

—Oí que Naruto va a ir ahí— dijo Sai haciendo que Sakura y Hinata se sonrojarán—. Supongo que por eso quieres ir— miró a Sakura.

—Que dices—Sakura rió fingidamente.

* * *

—Hay que compartir habitación— dijo Ino emocionada mirando a Sakura, Ino y Temari.

—Iré por la llave con Iruka-sensei— contestó Sakura emocionada.

Se instalaron en la habitación rápidamente y bajaron para finalmente ir al acuario.

—¿No les parece que Kurenai sensei está demasiado cerca de Asuma sensei?— Sakura los señaló.

—Yo creo que tienen algo— Ino opinó.

— _En Konoha tienen un bebé_ — Hinata susurró para ella misma. Los miró y deseó que en esa dimensión, ellos dos y Mirai pudieran ser felices.

Miró alrededor. Era la primera vez que veía algo así. Era hermoso.

Después de pasear alrededor de todo el acuario, regresaron al hotel.

—Por fin iremos al parque de diversiones—dijo Sakura gritando de emoción por toda la habitación.

—Será genial— contestó Ino cambiando su blusa por una más cómoda.

—¿Irás en pants Hinata?—. Sakura la miró con recelo.

—S-Sí, pensé que sería cómodo— contestó bajando la mirada.

—Llevemos paraguas, más tarde lloverá— les advirtió Ino. Hinata sacó el paraguas de Naruto de su maleta y lo puso en su mochila, pensaba que sería una gran ocasión para por fin devolvérselo después de ya mucho tiempo.

Tomaron un taxi, Temari se había quedado en el hotel buscando a Tenten.

—Busquemos a los chicos—sugirió Sakura una vez que entraron al parque.

—Vayamos— Ino aceptó la sugerencia. Y Hinata tan solo asintió.

Los encontraron en un puesto de comida, todos llevaban una pizza en mano junto a un refresco. Sakura los saludo como si fuera una casualidad encontrárselos e Ino le siguió el juego sin embargo Hinata al ver a Naruto solo se escondió detrás de ellas dos.

—Vaya, ¿qué hacen aquí?— les pregunto Sakura con voz coqueta.

—Lo mismo que ustedes— respondió Sai sonriendo.

—A ti no te pregunte—Sakura lo miró con fastidio—. Hola Naruto— se giró a él.

—Hey Sakura, ¿quieres un poco?—Naruto le enseño la pizza.

—No, gracias— se sonrojó.

—Vayamos a la montaña rusa— sugirió Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Seguro te da miedo Naruto—lo miró Kankuro.

—Claro que no— respondió seguro. Comenzaron a caminar a la montaña rusa y se formaron en fila. Sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de pasar Hinata se retractó. Suponía que era como viajar en las aves que Sai hacía en Konoha, y aunque no le daban temor las alturas ni las grandes velocidades, le daba temor caer y no poder ser capaz de utilizar chakra para minimizar el impacto, así que al final decidió no subir. Para su sorpresa Sasuke decidió no subir tampoco.

—¿T-Te da miedo Sasuke-kun?— le preguntó una vez que se sentaron en una banca cercana.

—No, sólo estoy algo mareado— respondió cerrando sus ojos y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. Y Hinata por fin pudo entender porque todas las niñas lo seguían cuando estaban en la academia ninja, su belleza era única, sus facciones finas, su cabello hermoso y la profundidad de sus ojos era simplemente precioso. Sasuke abrió sus ojos de repente y se encontró a Hinata mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué miras?—pronunció con un tono de voz grave pero a la vez suave.

—Te falta bloqueador— se sonrojó. Eso fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Está nublado y parece que va a llover— la miró. Hinata se rió nerviosamente—. No quedaste en los primeros diez lugares— cambió de tema.

—P-Perdón— susurró. Sasuke le había ayudado tanto y aún así no lo había logrado.

—No hiciste nada malo— acercó su rostro a ella—. No deberías disculparte, solo esfuérzate más— siguió mirándola.

—U-Uh—Hinata bajo su mirada— entiendo— susurró.

—¿Quieres subirte a la rueda de la fortuna?—preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata miró la rueda, aún desconfiaba en los juegos mecánicos.

—¿O te da miedo?— la miró con una sonrisa altanera.

—Me subiré— dijo Hinata decidida. Era muy inmadura en ese aspecto, usualmente no podía resistirse a un reto.

—Eso dio miedo— se lamentó Gaara moviendo su cabeza.

—Estas exagerando— respondió Naruto igual de asustado que Gaara.

—Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna— dijo emocionada Sakura volteando a Naruto.

—Se ve divertido— complemento Karin—. Vayamos a la rueda, ahí está Sasuke— dijo llegando hasta ellos dos, que ya estaban formados.

Llegaron rápidamente al inicio de la fila. Hinata se subió son Sasuke, Suigetsu y Karin. Eran máximo cuatro personas y Jugō se había negado a subir porque había quedado mareado de la montaña rusa.

—Ok, esto da miedo—les dijo Suigetsu al ver que estaban hasta arriba—Da miedo.

—Eras el más emocionado hace unos momentos—Le espetó Sasuke

CRACK

—¡AHHH! ¿Qué fue eso?¿Lo escucharon cierto?— Suigetsu los miro con cara horrorizada

—Es normal—comenzó a decir Sasuke.

—Es normal cuando se va a caer—termino de decir con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

—AHH, ¿Por qué me subí con estos dos? —se reprimió Karin —Si queremos sobrevivir debemos aventar a alguien—agregó decidida.

Suigetsu exclamó un —Ni modo Hinata, tendremos que aventarte a ti- antes de caer en cuenta que tres pares de ojos lo miraban fijamente. –No, ni se les ocurra aventarme a mi.

—Ya llegamos—Sasuke abrió los ojos y Suigetsu se rasco la mejilla pensando en él porque había sido tan dramático momentos antes.

Se hizo rápidamente de noche, tras tantas filas y de tanto esperar se fue rápido el día. Eran las ocho de la noche y el parque ya iba a cerrar. Comenzó a lloviznar y finalmente Hinata encontró la oportunidad para devolverle el paraguas a Naruto. Se acercó levemente a él, mientras sacaba de su mochila el paraguas. Sin embargo, antes Sakura lo cubrió con el suyo y la vio sonrojarse mientras lo hacía, así que levemente comenzó a guardar el paraguas de Naruto otra vez. La llovizna no era tan fuerte así que al igual que Suigetsu y Gaara se cubrió con el gorro de la chamarra y comenzó a caminar. Iban a pedir un taxi de vuelta al hotel y justo cuando se subieron al taxi dejo de lloviznar.

Finalmente volvieron, era de noche y aún así Kiba estaba dentro de la alberca y Shino lo observaba por afuera comiendo un apetitoso pastel. Hinata llegó corriendo hacia ellos, tan solo en unas horas ya los extrañaba. Le robó a Shino parte de su pastel y comenzó a tirarle agua a Shino mientras el se quejaba pero no hacía ningún movimiento por quitarse. Kiba también contribuía lanzándoles agua a los dos. Quedaron empapados.

—Me iré a cambiar— les avisó caminando hacia su habitación, pero en el camino observó a Naruto de nuevo con Sakura. En Konoha jamás le había producido ningún tipo de celos, pero en ese instante sentía un malestar en su pecho. Siguió caminando, pero sin embargo se perdió, había estado pensando tanto en Naruto que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al sauna del hotel, a lado había un gimnasio y decidió entrar. Se quitó su pesada chamarra, su camisa y sus zapatos, quedando así en un pequeño blusón, pants y calcetines. Prendió una sola luz en una esquina.

Alzó una pesa, después dos y después subió el peso de aquellas. Aguantaba bastante, su fuerza en esa dimensión aún era increíble. Ya no podía usar chakra pero sus músculos prevalecían. Después descubrió como se usaban las demás máquinas y las comenzó a usar hasta quedar totalmente sudada. Se recostó en el piso y cerró sus ojos lentamente hasta que un ruido la hizo abrirlos súbitamente.

—Te están buscando—la miró Sasuke— Ya son las doce.

Hinata se alarmó, había pasado tres horas ahí.

—¿Q-Quién me busca?— preguntó devolviendo la mirada.

—Kiba, Shino, Sakura y Neji, no llegabas a tu habitación— dijo prendiendo todas la luces.

—Hice que se preocuparan— susurró nerviosa. Fue hacía sus cosas y se puso sus zapatos y después se dio cuenta con un sonrojo que no llevaba su camisa ni chamarra. Así que con apuro trato de ponérselas, pero una mano la detuvo.

—Son cicatrices—volteó, Sasuke la miraba. Dirigió su vista hacía su propio brazo y vio todas las cicatrices que había conseguido tras años de practica. Después volteo su mirada hacia Sasuke que aún miraba fijamente su brazo. No pudo descifrar su mirada, tampoco pudo descifrar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Con un movimiento apartó el brazo de Sasuke, se puso su chamarra y comenzó a correr.

* * *

Hola! Aquí esta el capítulo 4. Espero que lo disfruten!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Abrió sus ojos, en las demás camas del cuarto estaban Sakura, Ino y Temari aún dormidas por lo que decidió utilizar el baño primero. Se dio un baño rápidamente y se vistió lo más cómoda posible. Sakura fue la segunda en despertarse, después Ino y hasta el último Temari.

Fueron a desayunar, esa mañana la tendrían libre y por la tarde regresarían a Kioto. Kiba y Shino la habían invitado a un centro comercial así que fue con ellos. La mañana se fue muy rápido y más con Kiba bromeando todo el camino.

Se subió al camión y se sentó en el mismo lugar de la última vez, alzó su vista buscando a Sakura pero en vez de eso vio a Sasuke subir. Se suponía que el tenía que ir en el autobús azul. Desvío la mirada a la derecha, en él, Naruto y Sakura hablaban. Bajó la mirada, mentiría si dijera que no le afectaba. Pero tenía que recordar que él no era Naruto, no era su Naruto.

Sasuke se sentó a lado de ella. Sintió su brazo chocar levemente contra el suyo y lo miró.

—¿Te molesta si hablamos de lo que vi? — dijo sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—L-Lo siento, no debí irme corriendo.

—Definitivamente eran cicatrices— Sasuke la miró.

—No son cicatrices— Hinata lo miró. Jamás pensó en sentirse avergonzada por las cicatrices que le habían quedado en el cuerpo después de entrenar tanto, más que eso, se sentía bien por darlo todo en su entrenamiento y en su deseo de ser más fuerte. Sin embargo aquel era otro mundo, uno en el que la otra Hinata jamás había entrenado, en el que tener tantas marcas era extraño, simplemente no quería dejar malas impresiones por el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

Sasuke descubrió el hombro de Hinata, Hinata soltó un grito. Una cicatriz atravesaba su piel. Hinata lo volteó a ver sorprendida.

—¿Puedes olvidar lo que viste? — le preguntó suplicante.

—¿No me puedes decir porque tienes esas marcas? — le preguntó Sasuke irónico.

—No puedo— suspiró Hinata—. Es algo que no entenderías.

—Eres tan rara…

* * *

Se sentía pesado, pero aún así se levantó, era sábado y ya eran las once de la mañana. Con pesadez vio el reloj y entrecerró los ojos. Llevó su mano a su frente y se paró. Tomó un vaso de agua y se dirigió al patio, Shiro ya estaba despierto. Itachi se quedaría dos semanas ahí, ni él ni Izumi estaban despiertos.

Itachi e Izumi se habían casado hacía tres años y habían tenido su primer hijo poco antes de que sus padres murieran. Tenían su casa propia, pero Sasuke era menor de edad y no podía vivir solo, así que se estaban quedando con él hasta que cumpliera la edad, aún así ellos casi no estaban, Itachi se había quedado con la mayor parte de las acciones de su compañía por lo que constantemente estaba viajando por todo Japón y algunas veces a otros países, Izumi siempre lo acompañaba.

La compañía era de detectives que ofrecían sus servicios para toda ocasión, incluso tenían influencias con la policía de Japón. Los empleados se dedicaban prácticamente a proteger ya fuera a personas famosas, políticos, etc.

Hizo el desayuno para los tres, al parecer Izumi lo había olido porque unos segundos después ya estaba en el comedor, Itachi apareció momentos después con el pequeño Kei en brazos.

—Qué rico se ve—Izumi exclamó después de tallarse sus ojos.

—Itadakimasu— Itachi sonrió antes de dar un gran bocado.

Aunque Sasuke ya era muy maduro y responsable, Itachi lo seguía viendo como un pequeño niño, pero la verdad es que él ya podía cuidarse solo. Por la tarde y noche arreglo toda la casa, limpio el piso, la cocina, lavó ropa y saco a pasear a Shiro, camino por un parque cerca de su casa, era agradable porque no había muchas personas. Sin embargo, una sombra paso a su lado, era Shino que corría como si su vida dependiese de ello, muy de cerca Kiba paso también. Iban a casa de Hinata, lo sabía. Tal vez le había sucedido algo o tal vez solo tenía que decirles algo importante, pero decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y regresar a su casa a dormir. Sin embargo, esa noche el sueño simplemente no llegó.

* * *

—¿Es una broma? — Kiba la tomó por los hombros y la vio directamente a los ojos.

—No es broma— sonrió Hinata.

Shino suspiró — ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

 _Flashback,_

— _Hinata_ — _exclamó Ino._

 _—_ _Ino, que alegría— Hinata salto de su silla._

 _—_ _Dime que ocurrió— demandó Ino rápidamente._

 _—_ _Estábamos entregando los pergaminos, al regresar, un ninja nos sorprendió por delante, mi byakugan no lo detectó. Comenzamos a luchar y después, aparecimos aquí. Él ni siquiera uso sellos._

 _—_ _¿Exactamente en donde?_

 _—_ _A dos kilómetros de la entrada de la aldea de la niebla. Era un ninja alto, de cabello blanco con ojos azules._

 _—_ _¿Algún otro detalle?_

 _—_ _Sucedió al golpearlo con mi puño suave._

 _—_ _Me comunicaré si hay noticias, Hinata —. Dijo Ino antes de cortar comunicación._

 _Fin flashback._

—Genial— comenzó a saltar Kiba felizmente—. Se pudieron comunicar— volvió a saltar dando golpes al aire—. Yahoo.

—Eso es bueno—suspiró Shino.

::::::::::::::::::::

Le habían dado su primera misión. Iba a ir junto al equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, junto a Naruto y Sakura, a entregar un pergamino a la aldea de la niebla. Estaba algo ansiosa, la misión era rango B por los peligros que podrían tener en el camino. Empacó casi todo su cuarto entero, sin embargo, Hanabi le había ayudado a empacar solo lo indispensable.

Partieron al amanecer. Corrió junto a los demás, en ocasiones se quedaba atrás, pero Sakura o Ino siempre la esperaban. Al mediodía pararon a comer y por la tarde acamparon.

—En mi dimensión acampe junto a mis compañeros una vez— dijo Hinata a Sakura cuando estaban de guardia —. A nadie le gusto acampar excepto a mí.

—Aquí acampamos bastante— Sakura respondió.

—Eso parece maravilloso— exclamó Hinata—. ¿De qué es el pergamino? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—De Justus— Sakura exclamó nerviosa.

—¿De qué clases de Justus?

—Prohibidos — contestó y momentos después, desapareció en la casa de campaña.

Al día siguiente siguieron corriendo, debían llegar a un pequeño pueblo a tres kilómetros de la aldea de la niebla. Estaba exhausta, sin embargo, al tercer día lograron llegar sin contratiempos.

Se hospedaron en un pequeño hotel, tan solo les habían dado dos habitaciones así que las mujeres se quedarían en una y los hombres en la otra.

El equipo de Shikamaru había desaparecido misteriosamente por la mañana siguiente y Sakura había dicho que ellos habían ido a dejar el pergamino y que su misión solo era intervenir si había algún contratiempo.

* * *

Hinata fue al patio del hotel a practicar sus Justus, desde hacía unos días se había vuelto su rutina y se sentía incompleta si no los practicaba.

—Pareces ocupada—. Una niña con aspecto angelical la miró.

—Tan solo entreno.

—Que suerte haber nacido con un dōjutsu— la seguía mirando—. Yo no soy ninja, de hecho, trabajo aquí— la miró con los ojos abiertos—. Escuche algo que no te va a gustar—Hinata la volteo a ver.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó sentándose a su lado y tomando un sorbo de agua.

—Te trajeron aquí solo para poder usarte de cebo— le dijo y pareció dudar un poco—. Parecían buscar a un enemigo.

—Nuestra misión es entregar un pergamino—Hinata la miró confundida.

—Te han engañado—. La pequeña niña la volteó a ver—. Quieren usar tu presencia para que el enemigo se muestre, no les importa tu vida. Tan solo quieren que la verdadera Hinata regrese— le comentó antes de irse por un pasillo saltando y sonriendo.

:::::::::::::

—¿Puedo pagar aquí? — preguntó Hinata tímidamente al recepcionista del gimnasio.

—Sí— respondió recibiendo el dinero que Hinata estaba extendiendo.

—¿Puedo venir por las noches, cierto? — Hinata lo miró con un sonrojo.

—Si, está abierto las veinticuatro horas.

—Gracias— susurró Hinata.

Se habían inscrito a varios cursos, estaría de vacaciones por dos meses así que había decidido tomar varios, tomaría inglés por las mañanas, regularizaciones por el mediodía, música por la tarde e iría al gimnasio por las noches.

Mañana sería su primer día en todas esas actividades.

—Hinata— Naruto exclamó sorprendido, al verla pasar por la puerta la mañana siguiente en sus clases de inglés—. ¿También vas mal?

—S-Si— respondió con una sutil sonrisa y se sentó.

—Mis padres me obligaron a venir, hmp— Naruto puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se inclinó hacia atrás.

—M-M encantaría conocer a tus padres— susurró. Deseaba conocer a los padres de Naruto, ya había conocido a su padre durante la guerra ninja pero aun así quería ver sus personalidades.

—¿Enserio? — Naruto se alarmó—. Mi padre es muy relajado y madre da miedo, son muy raritos, de verás.

—P-Parecen buenas personas— sonrió.

—Ven a cenar, mi madre hará ramen.

—I-Iré– dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos. Deseaba conocerlos. Sakura una vez le había contado que ella y Naruto habían ido a otra dimensión y ahí había conocido a sus padres.

—Oye, eres muy rara—la señaló Naruto—. Y pensar que antes me dabas miedo—se rascó la cabeza.

—Vaya, veo que trajiste a una linda joven—Minato la miró con sus grandes ojos azules. Hinata se sorprendió, el cuarto Hokage en realidad era muy guapo. Se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos, estaba sorprendida, Naruto se parecía mucho a él. Detrás de el salió una hermosa mujer de cabello pelirrojo.

—¿Es tu novia? — Kushina se sorprendió al verla—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes, dattebane? — exclamó dándole un golpe a Naruto en su cabeza.

—Es una amiga— la miró Naruto con una sonrisita.

—Kushina, cálmate— la miró Minato con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es tan solo su amiga.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Kushina la comenzó a escanear.

—Hinata Hyuga— respondió Hinata sonrojada. No podía creer que estaba viendo al Cuarto y a su esposa.

—Hija de Hiashi y Harue— la miró sorprendido Minato—. Íbamos en el mismo instituto.

—Ya veo— Hinata sonrió. Pensó qué tal vez también en la aldea sus padres pudieron haberse conocido.

—Ponte cómoda, en un momento serviremos la cena— le indicó Minato.

—¿Cómo es mi hijo en la escuela? — preguntó Kushina desde la cocina.

—Soy el mejor dattebayo

—A ti no te pregunte— gritó Kushina—. ¿Cómo es Naruto, Hinata-chan?

—E-Es el mejor—Hinata sonrió recordando a Naruto en su pelea contra Obito. No importaba que ellos no fueran los padres de Naruto, ni que él fuera el verdadero Naruto, ellos debían de saber que Naruto siempre había sido el mejor en todo y que había sido una inspiración para todos los shinobis. Todos estaban tan orgullosos de él.

Minuto sonrió, Kushina se sorprendió y Naruto la miró con ternura, eso era lo mejor que le habían dicho en mucho tiempo.

—Te lo dije, de veras.

Cenaron ramen, seis tazones cada quien, Kushina y Minato no podían creerlo, aparte de ellos nadie más podía comer más de seis tazones de ramen. Naruto la felicito durante toda la noche, aquello era sorprendente.

—Acompáñala a casa— le indicó Minato.

—Fue agradable conocerte Hinata-chan— exclamó Kushina.

Su casa no estaba muy lejos si tomaban el metro, en realidad habían llegado en menos de 15 minutos. Comenzaba a llover.

—Nos mojaremos— exclamó Naruto dejando que las gotas de agua empaparán su rostro.

—No te he devuelto esto—Hinata lo miró, sacando de su mochila un paraguas.

—Vaya, se me había olvidado— se rasco la nuca riéndose. Naruto tomó el paraguas y lo abrió dejando la mayor parte de éste del lado de Hinata. Su hombro estaba empapado, pero al menos Hinata seguía estando completamente seca.

—Tus padres son agradables— Hinata se sonrojó—Son asombrosos.

—Lo son— contestó Naruto viendo al cielo— No se que haría sin ellos— susurró. Los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron y dejo escapar una imperceptible lágrima, Naruto en esa dimensión era realmente afortunado.

—Gracias por todo— dijo Hinata sacando la llave de su casa e introduciéndola en su portón para posteriormente desaparecer tras ella.

::::::::::::

Hinata no estaba. Tras horas de búsqueda no la habían encontrado. Se sintieron estúpidos, tal vez el enemigo ya la había capturado.

—Qué problemático– Shikamaru se sentó—. Esto es realmente problemático— cerró sus ojos.

—¿Qué haremos? — Ino gritó.

—Buscarla— Naruto apretó sus puños. Estaba decidido a encontrarla.

* * *

Hinata corría lo más rápido que podía, no confiaba en ellos. Recordó que nadie le había dicho la verdadera razón del porque la habían llevado ahí, ¿acaso no confiaban en ella?, pues ella tampoco confiaría. Estaba pensando en que hacer, tal vez iría a un pueblo muy escondido y esperaría ahí hasta poder regresar a Kioto.

Era Junio, época de lluvias así que comenzó a llover. Se escondió en una pequeña cueva para protegerse de la lluvia. Hacía un frío insoportable, quería salir de ahí, sin embargo, su sueño fue más fuerte y cayó rendida. Por la mañana dejo de llover así que decidió salir de esa cueva.

Estaba perdida, totalmente perdida. Hacía media hora que había salido de aquella cueva y no sabía a donde ir, todo era bosque. Escucho un estrepitoso sonido, se quedó estática, la niña del hotel estaba allí, frente a ella y la miraba con una sonrisa perversa.

—Me costo trabajo encontrarte Hinata—Hinata comenzó a atacar, usó taijutsu y pudo evadir varios ataques que continuamente llegaban a ella, sin embargo, uno la derribo y varios shuriken cortaron sus piernas y abdomen. Se levantó y estaba dispuesta a luchar sin embargo la niña volvió a hablar.

—No quiero hacerte daño, tan solo necesito retenerte aquí hasta que mi amo llegue.

Hinata curó sus heridas y volvió a atacar. Shurikens volvieron a llegar de todas las direcciones y solo alcanzó a curar las heridas de su brazo derecho. Se había quedado sin energía, se sentía débil y había amanecido enferma por dormir con la ropa mojada en ese espantoso frío.

—No te quiero lastimar más— siguió diciendo—. Quédate quieta— dijo antes de que fuera impactado por un rasengan. Se desintegró en varias partes dejando ver que tan solo era una marioneta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Naruto la miró enojado, sin embargo, su expresión cambio al verla asustada y llorando.

—Aléjate— dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz.

—Necesitas que Sakura te cure— Naruto la cargó.

—Ustedes solo me traían para que el enemigo apareciera, ¿cierto? — Hinata preguntó—. No se preocupan por mí. Y esa cosa solo quería que me alejara de ustedes para que fuera más fácil capturarme. ¿En quien debo confiar?, no hay nadie—Hinata gritó dándole pequeños golpes al pecho de Naruto. Estaba asustada, jamás le había pasado algo como aquello.

—Confía en mí— Naruto sonrió—. Haré que vuelvas sana a tu mundo— Hinata lo miró y por un segundo pensó que tenía la sonrisa más bella que había visto en su vida, incluso un poco más bella que la de Hiro.

::::::::::::::

Llevaba dos semanas yendo a todos sus cursos, Ino ya no se había vuelto a comunicar con ellos así que suponía que estaban buscando al enemigo.

Se sentía cansada y le faltaba sueño, sin embargo, eso no la detendría. Siguió tocando el piano armoniosamente, ese día estaba aprendiéndose su primera canción. Poco después su clase terminó, nuevamente llovía. Había leído en un periódico que por dos meses no dejaría de llover. Fue a su locker y saco su ropa deportiva, había convencido a Shino y Kiba de ir con ella al gimnasio y ellos habían aceptado.

—Vamos a engordar si no lo hacemos— argumentó tímidamente.

Cuando salió de su escuela de música, ahí estaban los dos esperándola, se fueron caminando bajo la lluvia. El gimnasio estaba realmente cerca. Pasaron cerca de dos horas ahí.

—¿Qué dicen de practicar taijutsu? — Kiba exclamó.

Así fue como acabaron en un parque cerca de la casa de Kiba. Primero irían los dos contra Shino, después contra Hinata y por último contra Kiba. Era más difícil moverse en aquella dimensión, pero pudieron adaptarse. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las doce de la noche así que cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Se toco su pierna, le dolía demasiado al contacto. Subió su pants hasta su rodilla y descubrió cinco enormes moretones alrededor de sus piernas. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al entrenamiento en esa dimensión, ahí no tenía chakra que pudiera regular su fuerza ni su capacidad de sanar. Bajo de nuevo su pants y siguió caminando, volvía a lloviznar.

Sus brazos dolían de igual manera, se detuvo un momento a descansar en una banca de un parque, pero aun así el dolor no paró. Su cuerpo no soportaba ese tipo de entrenamiento tan exhaustivo. Trato de pararse, pero su espalda se lo impidió.

Decidió llamar a alguien a que fuera a recogerla. Su casa aún quedaba un poco lejos y no pensaba poder seguir caminando. Decidió llamar a Sakura.

—¿Hola? — contestó Sakura.

—S-Sakura, ¿Éstas libre en estos momentos? — preguntó tímidamente.

—Me pegue a Sai e Ino que iban a casa de Sasuke, también está Naruto. Hace unos momentos estaba platicando con él—susurró enamorada.

—Y-Ya veo, perdón por interrumpir.

—Da igual— resopló–. ¿Por qué que llamaste?

—S-Se me acaba de olvidar, te llamaré si recuerdo— mintió. No quería molestar a Sakura.

—¿En dónde estás? — le preguntó al escuchar el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra el suelo.

—Estaba por llegar a mi casa— rió nerviosamente.

—Si recuerdas lo que me ibas a decir llámame de nuevo— se despidió Sakura.

Hinata siguió caminando, sus piernas seguían doliendo y en ese momento deseo poder usar su ninjutsu médico.

* * *

—¿Quién te llamó a estas horas, frente de marquesina?

—Hinata, Ino puerca— respondió.

—¿Hinata? ¿Para qué? – le preguntó desde el sillón junto a Sai, donde él y Sasuke competían en un videojuego.

—No lo sé, solo me pregunto si estaba libre—. Contestó Sakura desde la cocina en donde Naruto calentaba comida.

—¿Hinata-chan?, tal vez apenas salió del gimnasio. Es muy deportiva, de verás.

—¿No se habrá lastimado? — preguntó Sai con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no, hubiera pedido nuestra ayuda— Sakura lo miró—. Dijo que estaba por llegar a su casa— agregó mientras salía de la cocina.

—Iré a la tienda— Sasuke se paró— Traeré botana.

—Genial— gritó Naruto.

Se había sentado en una pequeña banca, había muy pocas luces y se entretenía viendo pasar los coches, seguramente parecía lamentable sentada bajo la lluvia. Alzó su celular, había decidió hablarle a Neji. Apretó el botón, pero no funcionaba, lo volvió a apretar, pero seguía sin funcionar, no se prendía. Apenas le había hablado a Sakura, dejo su celular en la banca y cuando decidió llamarle a Neji no funcionó. Tuvo ganas de llorar, como cuando extrañaba los abrazos de su madre cuando era pequeña y su padre no la dejaba descansar durante los entrenamientos. De igual manera se sentía cansada en aquella dimensión, quería regresar a Konoha lo antes posible. Comenzó a caminar y aunque en esa dimensión su sensibilidad al dolor fuera mayor y no pudiera curarse como lo hacía en Konoha, debía de ser valiente y aguantar todo.

Dejo salir una lágrima, los shinobis no lloraban, pero ¿acaso alguien la había visto como un shinobi? Dejo salir otra lágrima, había pasado ya mucho tiempo en esa dimensión, quería regresar a Konoha ya.

Un coche paró justo en frente de ella, de él salió Sasuke.

—Estas hecha un desastre— la miró sin cambiar su expresión habitual—. Entra, no te sigas mojando— señaló el auto.

—P-Pero mojaré tu coche Sasuke-kun— pronunció.

—Es de Itachi—Aseguró—. De todas formas, mañana toca lavarlo— agregó cuando vio que Hinata aún no estaba convencida.

—Gracias— contestó Hinata antes de poner un pie dentro del coche—. Eres muy amable, Sasuke-kun.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? — le preguntó Sasuke comenzando a manejar.

—S-Si— contestó dudativa.

—Te regañaran si llegas a ésta hora— la miró cuando llegaron a un semáforo—. ¿Qué hacías tan tarde afuera?

—Estaba con Shino y Kiba— respondió mirando hacia abajo. Sus pies estaban mojados y sus zapatos también. Sasuke estiró su mano a los asientos traseros y agarró una mochila de dónde sacó unos calcetines y unos tenis. Siempre llevaba esa mochila con él, ahí guardaba un cambio de ropa.

—Úsalos— se los dio un momento antes de que el semáforo cambiara de luz.

—¿E-Enserio? — se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía algo así. Sasuke asintió. Con delicadeza se quitó sus calcetines y se puso los limpios y posteriormente se puso los tenis de Sasuke. Sus pies se sentían cálidos— Muchas gracias— sonrió dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—También hay un suéter— le indicó— Necesitas prevenir enfermarte — la observó de reojo, Hinata estaba completamente ruborizada y con una expresión indescifrable.

—Gracias— sacó el suéter y después de quitarse el suyo, se puso el limpio.

En Konoha ponerse ropa limpia era absurdo, ellos eran ninjas y había veces en que debían soportar cosas peores. Supuso que en esa dimensión era común prestar esas cosas, aun así se sintió muy cálida, como cuando su primo Neji había cuidado de ella cuando fue el festival de Konoha, y ella no pudo ver los fuegos artificiales porque sus ojos se lastimaron—. ¿E-Estabas con Sakura y los demás, cierto?, perdón por tantas molestias— bajó su rostro.

—Vine a la tienda por apertitivos, pero no encontré nada que valiera la pena— dijo con su misma expresión seria. En realidad, se había preocupado un poco cuando le había hablado a Sakura, quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Había merodeado por diez minutos en la zona hasta que la había encontrado—. Llegamos a tu casa— dijo parando frente a la casa de Hinata.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun— sonrió antes de bajar del coche y sacar sus llaves de su mochila para posteriormente abrir la puerta del portón y desaparecer tras de ella.

—Te estaba esperando— la interrogó Hanabi una vez que Hinata puso un pie en su casa—.Te vi salir de un auto, ¿de quién era? — se acercó a ella con ojos instigadores.

—¿E-Están en casa? — preguntó Hinata señalando hacia el piso de arriba, refiriéndose a sus padres.

—Me dejaron esperándote, tuvieron que salir por un contratiempo— Hanabi la siguió examinando con la mirada—. ¿En dónde estabas y porque estás sonriendo?

—No estoy sonriendo—Hinata se sonrojó dejando de sonreír rápidamente—. Es solo que estaba con Shino y Kiba pero de regreso comenzó a llover y Sasuke-kun pasaba por ahí, así que me trajo.

—Se escucha un poco sospechoso— Hanabi entrecerró los ojos— Pero creeré en ti, ya tengo mucho sueño— dijo finalmente dándole la espalda y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

—Hasta mañana Hanabi— Hinata tomó la mochila que había dejado en el suelo y fue a su cuarto donde se dejo caer en su cama. Sonrió, recordaba que llevaba los calcetines, zapatos y sudadera de Sasuke, por alguna razón no quería quitárselos, cerró sus ojos y así permaneció diez minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de sonreír. Ladeó su cabeza sin entender nada, se puso su pijama, se dejo los mismos calcetines y volvió a dormir.

—¿Y la botana? — preguntó Naruto viéndolo entrar.

—No había, la tienda estaba cerrada— Sasuke entró a su casa.

—Hmp— Naruto se quejó y se paró del sillón—. Le gané a Sai, es tu turno, debo de irme a casa, ya es tarde.

—¿Me acompañarías a casa? — preguntó Sakura pegándose a él.

—Sí— afirmó, cogió su suéter, un paraguas al igual que Sakura y salieron de la casa de Sasuke.

—La tienda está abierta— Sakura la señaló una vez que pasaron a lado.

—Eso es raro— dijo Naruto sin darle importancia.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, Hinata no volvió a llamar— dijo Sakura—. Será que Sasuke fue a su casa para ver si estaba bien— soltó una tímida carcajada—. Eso es imposible, ¿Naruto, estás escuchando? — preguntó al ver su mirada perdida.

—Estoy escuchando— Naruto respondió apretando más su mano en el paraguas.

* * *

—Ya te dije que no son míos Natsuki— Hiro exclamó desde la cocina que daba al cuarto de lavado.

—Ni míos— agregó Neji.

—Esto debe ser de alguno de ustedes— se escucho la voz de Natsuki.

Hinata se levantó con los gritos, iba tarde para sus clases de inglés. Rápidamente se vistió tan solo cambiándose el pantalón y blusa. Quedaban tan solo cinco minutos, así que corrió a la cocina y tomó lo que estaba en la mesa.

—Tampoco le queda a papá— Hiro se rasco pensativo. Hinata volteó a ver, Natsuki sostenía dos sudaderas, las dos las reconoció como de Sasuke. Una se la había dado cuando se había quedado a dormir en su casa y la otra la noche anterior. Con un sonrojo avanzó hasta Natsuki y dijo que eran de ella.

—Son de hombre— Natsuki la miró confundida.

—Me gustan las sudaderas de hombre— dijo Hinata con un notorio sonrojo. Natsuki extendió las sudaderas hacía ella y Hinata salió corriendo. Alcanzó el metro y logró llegar en diez minutos. Tan solo llegó con cinco minutos de retraso a la clase.

—Llegaste tarde—Naruto le susurró.

—M-Me quede dormida— contestó dándose un golpe mental por ser tan distraída.

—Incluso trajiste los zapatos distintos— Naruto señaló— Y calcetines de hombre—volvió a observar— Hinata se sonrojó y al volver a casa lo primero que hizo fue lavar aquellos calcetines.

* * *

—Los gritos de tus amigos a las doce de la noche no nos dejaron dormir— Izumi le reclamó a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto, Sasuke? — Itachi lo miró con curiosidad—¿Es alguna chica?— preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

—Hmp— Sasuke resopló dando un gran bocado a su desayuno.

—Cierto, hoy sonríes más de lo normal—Izumi lo señaló acusadora.

—Eso no es verdad— Sasuke volvió a resoplar.

—Por cierto, ésta tarde es nuestro vuelo— le recordó Itachi.

—Lo sé.

—Te dejaremos a Kei, tan solo son dos días— dijo Itachi con la mayor naturalidad posible.

—Llévenselo, la última vez no dejo de llorar todo el fin de semana.

—Eso es bueno, tendrán dos días para intentar llevarse bien—Izumi aplaudió.

—Ni de loco lo vuelvo a cuidar.

—No es una opción— Itachi rebatió con la misma tierna sonrisa con la que se había levantado esa mañana. Sasuke gruñó, no tenía alternativas.

:::::::::::::::

* * *

Primero que nada, una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, había estado muy ocupada.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia?, ¿Les está gustando?

Espero que sí.

Nos vemos en el sexto episodio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Dos semanas y el enemigo aún no aparecía.

Se estaban impacientando un poco, sobre todo Chouji y Naruto. No habían recaudado ni siquiera una pequeña pista. Pensaron en irse del pueblo, pero Shikamaru pensaba que el enemigo podría aparecer pronto.

—¿Quieres un dango? — Naruto le preguntó a Hinata mientras todos comían en un restaurante. Hinata asintió. Naruto deslizó un dango de su palillo en su plato.

—¿Quieres ensalada? — Sakura le pregunto sugestivamente señalando su ensalada. Hinata volvió a asentir. Sakura tomó con sus palillos una gran porción de ensalada y se la dejo en su plato.

Ino golpeó a Chouji por debajo de la mesa hasta que éste gruño y le ofreció a Hinata de su comida. Hinata asintió por tercera vez. Chouji sollozó imperceptiblemente mientras le pasaba parte de su porción a Hinata.

—Hinata encontré una gran tienda de ropa— Ino la miró sugestiva —. Podríamos ir esta tarde. Yo invito.

—Yo invitare— la miró Sakura

—Yo lo haré— dijo Shikamaru sacando su cartera. Sakura e Ino lo miraron fríamente.

—Tú no— dijeron al unísono causando que todos los clientes las voltearan a ver.

—Chicas cálmense— dijo Naruto haciendo gestos con sus manos—. A Hinata tal vez no le guste el ruido— agregó provocando que las dos dejaran de lanzarse miradas asesinas.

Hinata rió internamente por quinta vez en el día. Las dos semanas desde que la habían rescatado se habían estado portando bien con ella, de hecho, la mimaban y satisfacían con todo lo que pedía ya que se sentían muy culpables de llevarla como un cebo para atraer al enemigo.

La primera semana se había propuesto hacerles la ley del hielo, pero en realidad era muy agradable estar con ellos así que pronto se le había olvidado, por ahora trataba de responderles secamente y pedirles todo lo que se le antojaba.

—No traje dinero para pagar mi comida— dijo Hinata mirando fuera de la ventana con ojos llorosos.

—¿Por qué todos me miran a mí? — se señaló Shikamaru un segundo después de sentir los ojos de todos en su presencia— Está bien, está bien. Yo pagaré.

—¿Por todos? — se alegró Ino.

—Por Hinata— aclaró Shikamaru volteando hacia Ino pero ésta ya no le estaba prestando atención.

Volvieron al hotel cuando apenas anochecía, las estrellas se veían hermosas, como jamás las había visto en Kioto.

* * *

—Otra vez no hay noticias— exclamó Kakashi con un suspiro. Dejó el pergamino que le había mandado Shikamaru en la mesa y volteó a ver el paisaje. La puerta sonó y Kakashi susurró un adelante.

—Kakashi-sensei, queremos acción— entró Kiba con una sonrisa. Shino entró seguidamente y miró expectante a Kakashi.

—Aún no están listos— los miró, parecían desesperados.

—Supimos que Hinata fue a una misión— replicó Shino esperando una explicación.

—Ella entrena todo el día, es capaz de defenderse si la situación lo amerita, por eso no los mande a ustedes.

—¿Está diciendo que no somos capaces? — Kiba lo miró sorprendido.

—Estoy diciendo que ella es muy capaz, por eso la envié a ella.

:::::::::::::::::::

—Deja de llorar Kei— Sasuke lo miró con notoria frustración. Sin embargo, el pequeño bebé volvió a llorar con aún más intensidad—. Toma éste juguete— le extendió un pequeño osito de peluche, y lo comenzó a mover en su cara ganándose la atención del bebé—. Juega con él— dijo entregándoselo.

Kei comenzó a apachurrar el osito y Sasuke por fin pudo seguir con lo que estaba, preparando la cena.

Sonó el timbre y con eso Kei comenzó a llorar una vez más. Sasuke enfureció, había logrado que se callara después de una hora y de nuevo comenzaba a llorar. Abrió la puerta.

—¿Hinata? — preguntó sorprendido. No la esperaba.

—Te vine a devolver esto Sasuke-kun— dijo extendiéndole sus dos sudaderas perfectamente limpias—. Tus calcetines se perdieron así que compre unos nuevos— se sonrojó. Sacó de su bolso unos calcetines nuevos mientras que con su otra mano sostenía un par de tenis. En realidad, jamás había perdido los calcetines, había mentido sobre aquello. Los quería conservar, según ella eran muy calientitos.

—No tenias que hacerlo— dijo Sasuke recibiendo todo.

—¿Está Izumi e Itachi aquí? — le preguntó Hinata tímidamente—. Se escuchan llantos de su bebé— agregó en voz baja.

—No, me encargaron a mi sobrino, no para de llorar.

—¿Puedo verlo? — preguntó con ilusión. Y rápidamente se sonrojó—. No debí de haber preguntado— susurró jugando con sus dedos— lo siento.

—Pasa— dijo Sasuke haciéndose a un lado.

Hinata comenzó a caminar, su casa estaba tan limpia como siempre y el olor era satisfactorio. Pensó que podría estar cocinando algo.

—E-Es muy lindo— dijo viendo a Kei—. ¿L-Lo puedo cargar?

—Sí— asintió— pero llora si no son sus padres— dijo volviendo a la cocina sin embrago no pasó ni un segundo cuando se detuvo en seco. Los llantos habían parado. Volteó su cabeza y se encontró al pequeño Kei sonriendo. Hinata lo tenía en su regazo y jugaba con sus frágiles manos.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó tímidamente.

—Es Kei— dijo Sasuke volviendo a mirar la escena una vez más. No podía despegar sus ojos, si lo hacía, inconscientemente volvía a mirar. Hinata llevaba una falda larga, un suéter holgado y unos zapatos negros. En su regazo, Kei tenía una camisita verde y unos pants del mismo color. Los dos sonreían—. Quédate a cenar— propuso Sasuke.

—¿Eh? — Hinata lo volteó a ver un poco sonrojada.

—Le caes bien— se excusó, aunque Sasuke no supo si se refirió al bebé o a él mismo.

—Gracias— sonrió.

Sasuke servía la comida, sirvió dos platos y un pequeño plato con papilla que había hecho para Kei.

—¿Sabes cocinar papilla? — Hinata se sorprendió dándole un bocado de papilla a Kei.

—Tuve que aprender, Izumi me enseñó.

—V-Vaya.

—Te quiere— dijo Sasuke señalando a Kei.

—S-Sé como tratarlos— se sonrojó. Le gustaría contarle acerca de cómo en la guerra ella curó a varias madres y a sus bebés y como cada una de ellas le fue dando muchos consejos. Le gustaría contarle que cuando iba al hospital como ayudante a veces le tocaba asistir partos y era lo más hermoso del mundo.

Dos horas después Kei se durmió. Era muy inquieto, pero al fin se había dormido. Hinata lo dejo en una cuna que estaba dentro del cuarto de Sasuke y apagó la luz.

—Te debo una—Sasuke suspiró—. Gracias.

—No es nada— Hinata sonrió—Te lo debo, la otra vez me llevaste a mi casa— lo miró sonriendo cálidamente, se puso sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa y salió después de despedirse.

::::::::::::::

Hinata despertó totalmente agotada. Había descubierto que su naturaleza era viento. Naruto la instruyó un poco en aquello y se encontraba desarrollando una nueva técnica. Había estado practicándola todo el día de ayer.

Se levantó de su cama en la habitación que compartía con Sakura e Ino y posteriormente fue a desayunar. Estaba ella sola, no sabia a donde habían ido los demás. Decidió salir al pueblo, su madre le había enseñado a hacer velas caseras así que decidió buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba. Salió del pequeño hotel y recorrió el pueblo, era pintoresco sin embargo ese día se veía nublado, signo de que llovería todo el día. Finalmente encontró todo lo que necesitaba y regresó al hotel para hacer las velas. Salieron ocho velas, decidió darle una a cada uno de ellos así que sigilosamente dejo una vela en la mochila de cada quien.

Por la tarde cuando se le había ido un poco el dolor del día anterior volvió a entrenar. Tenía una motivación enorme por ser una persona poderosa, aunque con el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí se había dado cuenta que todos aspiraban a serlo. Activó su byakugan, había entrenado tanto su byakugan que ahora lo podía activar sin sellos y ya podía ver pequeños animales tales como hormigas u arañas.

Se tumbó en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Escucho como Naruto y Shikamaru volvieron al hotel, se escuchaban cansados y somnolientos. Oyó como se cerraba con fuerza la puerta contigua y posteriormente como el agua de la regadera comenzaba a fluir. Vio la hora, ya era bastante tarde y quería entrenar al día siguiente por lo que se cubrió con las cobijas y comenzó a quedarse dormida, sin embargo, unos gritos la despertaron rápidamente, era Naruto.

Corrió a la habitación de a lado, tocó y Shikamaru abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó alarmada, había salido con una coleta despeinada, pijama infantil y descalza. Su semblante era preocupado y estaba en posición de ataque.

—Solo está exagerando— dijo con pereza antes de revolverse sus cabellos. Naruto dio otro grito agudo.

—Parece necesitar ayuda— agregó Hinata asustada.

—Estará bien— Shikamaru comenzó a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, ahora se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso.

—Byakugan—gritó Hinata y unos segundos después se activó su línea sucesora. Miró en dirección a la bañera, en ella Naruto corría despavorido hacía una esquina mientras una cucaracha volaba de un lado a otro. Hinata movió su cabeza, vaya que Naruto era bastante inocente, gritar solo por una cucaracha. Lo miró una vez más y rápidamente se cubrió su rostro con sus manos, Naruto no tenía ropa puesta y ella podía ver todo, por primera vez en su vida se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y trató de esconderse detrás de la puerta. Delante de ella, Shikamaru trataba de contener su risa, sabía que ella había visto todo.

—Vaya, te pareces a ella— susurró pensando en la otra Hinata y como se sonrojaba cada vez que escuchaba a Naruto hablar.

—Me iré a dormir— balbuceó Hinata antes de irse corriendo a su cuarto.

:::::::::::::::

Hinata despertó, miró la hora en su celular. Su celular se había descompuesto hacía días, Neji le había dicho que los celulares no se podían mojar, se sintió mal, tuvieron que comprarle uno nuevo. Eran las ocho de la mañana, era sábado y tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Sakura así que la llamó de vuelta.

—¿Hola?

—¿Sakura?, me llamaste…

—Sí, le haremos una fiesta a Sasuke, todos vendrán, solo faltas tú de confirmar.

—¿Cuándo? — preguntó tímidamente.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños— replicó Sakura— le haremos una fiesta sorpresa— exclamó con emoción.

—Pero él está cuidando a su sobrino— le dijo Hinata.

—¿Cómo sabes? — la interrogó— bueno, aún así hoy es su cumpleaños. Será en casa de Naruto— exclamó enamorada. Hinata se sonrojó.

—¿A que hora va a ser?

—Será a las ocho.

—Ésta bien, adiós— se despidió para segundo después recibir un mensaje con la información.

* * *

—Sasuke-kun, vine a cuidar a Kei, ve a la fiesta— práctico afuera de la casa de Sasuke antes de tocar. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y lo intento de nuevo—Sasuke-kun, cuidaré de Kei, diviértete— volvió a sacudir su cabeza—. Extrañé a Kei así que vine a visitarlo—sonrió.

—¿De verdad? — Sasuke apareció atrás de ella.

—A-Ah—Hinata exclamó un segundo antes de desmayarse.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y trato de acostumbrar sus ojos. Se había desmayado… eso ya no le había pasado recientemente. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y se sonrojó de sobremanera. Supuso que Sasuke la había llevado hasta ese sillón. No quería abrir sus ojos, su vergüenza no se lo permitía, aún así con toda su voluntad posible los abrió poco a poco.

—Abre tu boca— Sasuke miró a Kei sin delicadeza—. Tienes que comer— lo miró desesperado.

—Déjame hacerlo— Hinata se incorporó con un gran sonrojo. Miró a Sasuke en el otro sillón intentando hacer que Kei comiera. Sasuke le dio la cuchara y Hinata lo intentó, en un instante Kei se acabó su comida.

—¿Entonces lo extrañaste? — se burló Sasuke.

—Si—asintió tímidamente con su cabeza. Tenía mucha vergüenza, había pensado en pedirle a Neji que fuera con ella a cuidar de Kei, pero quería que él también se divirtiera en esa fiesta.

El celular de Sasuke sonó. Salió de la casa y contesto la llamada.

—¿E-Era algo importante? — le preguntó Hinata balbuceando.

—Naruto me habló, quiere que vaya a su casa— dijo sin importancia.

—Debes ir— lo miró fijamente, todos se habían esforzado por hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, Sasuke definitivamente tenía que ir.

—Ya le dije que no— Sasuke la miró intrigado. Le había dicho eso de improvisto, cómo si supiera algo que él no. Igualmente le restó importancia, Hinata era muy rara.

—Tienes que ir— Hinata lo animó— Cuidare de Kei—. Agregó con un gran sonrojo.

—Hmp— desvió su mirada. Era en verdad demasiado rara. ¿Por qué quería que fuera? La miró intensamente, ella seguía dándole de comer a Kei.

—Soy buena cuidando niños—Hinata sonrió animándolo. Sakura parecía emocionada cuando la llamó, no quería defraudarla.

Sasuke la miró. En verdad parecía saber algo que él no. Igualmente desechó la idea de ir con Naruto, no podía pedirle a Hinata que cuidara de su sobrino.

—Sería bueno que fueras— Hinata insistió. Sasuke volvió a pensarlo, ¿Por qué le estaba insistiendo tanto?, tal vez fuera a pasar algo importante.

Al final, después de que le insistiera demasiado, decidió ir.

Eran las seis de la tarde, el día se había ido rápido. Sasuke había salido de bañarse y se estaba vistiendo y por lo mientras Hinata veía las caricaturas con Kei.

—¿De verdad quieres quedarte con Kei? — Sasuke la miró preocupado.

—Será divertido—Hinata contestó por décima vez en el día.

—Ésta bien— Sasuke ladeó su cabeza, no entendía nada, pero suponía que Hinata debía tener una razón para hacer eso. Tomó las llaves del auto de Itachi y se salió.

::::::::::::::

Sakura, Ino y Chouji habían llegado también al hotel. Todos notaron las velas que había hecho Hinata y le agradecieron invitándola a desayunar la mañana siguiente. Ino la despertó tranquilamente, esa sería la última mañana en la que estarían juntos pues las siguientes semanas se adentrarían más a la aldea a investigar. Hinata despertó con un gran sonrojo. Sakura la miró sospechosamente pero no dijo nada, Hinata se vistió rápidamente y bajaron a desayunar al pueblo.

—Entonces Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino irán a la aldea a investigar, ¿cierto?

—Si— respondieron al unísono.

—Naruto y Sakura vigilarán por los alrededores, ¿verdad?

—Si— volvieron a contestar todos juntos.

—No pienso que sea buena idea— respondió Hinata—. Me quedaré sola aquí.

—Estará bien— agregó Ino— El enemigo será cuidadoso.

:::::::::::::::

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que había salido de su casa cuando decidió regresar. Fuera lo que fuera que quisiera Naruto, podría esperar. Decidió que no era buena idea dejar a Kei con Hinata solo por ir a divertirse con Naruto. Salió del auto que aún estaba estacionado y entró a su casa.

Hinata estaba hecha un desastre. La azúcar estaba esparcida por el suelo y varios huevos estaban rotos en la mesa. Ella estaba tratando de quitarse la harina que había caído en su cabeza con un pequeño trapo mientras Kei estaba en su silla para bebés riéndose. Los ojos de Hinata se dirigieron a Sasuke y dejo salir un gritito agudo.

—¿S-Se te olvidó a-algo, S-Sasuke-kun? — preguntó escondiendo su rostro tras el flequillo.

—Decidí no ir—. La examinó y después de un momento preguntó—. ¿Qué haces?

—E–Estaba, pues, haciendo un pastel—. Respondió en voz baja bajando aún más su cabeza tratando de esconder un gran sonrojo.

—¿Un pastel? —. Le preguntó ladeando la cabeza, confundido.

—Es tu cumpleaños—. Lo miró sonrojada.

—Hmp— resopló volteando a ver a un lado sin expresión alguna, sin embargo, sus labios lo traicionaron y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Hinata se reprimió mentalmente. Había decidido hacer un pastel y darle un regalo a Sasuke, sin embargo, jamás contó con que éste regresaría. Había escuchado el portón abrirse así que había intentado esconder todo, pero al final había creado un desastre.

—L-Lo siento

—Hagamos otro—. Sugirió Sasuke.

—T-Todos te están esperando—. Espetó. Naruto lo esperaba. Sakura lo esperaba. Neji lo esperaba. No podía quedarse a cocinar con ella— Tienes que ir.

Sasuke miró a la ventana y después de bastantes titubeos decidió ir. Hinata se esforzaba tanto en hacer feliz a las personas. La admiraba. De verdad la admiraba, sin embargo, ¿estaría bien eso?, ¿querer hacer feliz a los demás, aunque tuviera que sacrificar su propia felicidad? Podría ser una virtud, pero a la vez una gran desventaja.

Hinata limpió el desastre una vez que Sasuke se fue y una vez más hizo el pastel.

* * *

Se preguntó si todo aquello estaba bien. Kei era su responsabilidad, y aunque no se llevarán bien, su hermano se lo había encargado. Estacionó el auto de Itachi cerca de la casa de Naruto y comenzó a caminar. Cuando llegó todos lo felicitaron, recibió varios regalos que tuvo que ir a dejar al coche. Al contrario de lo que todos pensarían, no fue una gran fiesta, fue una fiesta relativamente pequeña, solo había amigos cercanos. De comer había pizza, lo típico y había música de fondo. Unos habían llevado alcohol, usualmente Sasuke hubiera tomado bastante, sin embargo, ese día no estaba de ánimos.

Salió de la casa de Naruto a dejar que la brisa removiera sus cabellos violentamente, hacía frió y él tan solo podía pensar en una cosa, quería volver a casa.

Pronto se sintió deprimido, había decidió no relacionarse con nadie más allá de la superficialidad. No podía confiar en ella, no podía confiar en nadie. Suspiró.

* * *

Terminó el pastel, lo decoró como pudo ya que no recordaba muy bien como hacerlo, su receta secreta se había quedado en su diario de Konoha. Kei se había dormido en su cuna, que se encontraba en el cuarto de Sasuke. Ya era noche, habían pasado ya tres horas. De su bolso sacó un pequeño regalo. Al llegar a Kioto su madre le había enseñado a hacer velas, era bastante fácil. Una vez Kurenai le había dicho que los mejores regalos eran los que se hacían con las manos así que ella había llevado una vela para regalársela a Sasuke. Dejó el regalo junto al pastel en la mesa y se durmió. Afortunadamente cuando Sasuke llegó de su fiesta la despertó y ella regreso a su casa. Agradeció que sus padres no estuvieran en casa y finalmente se tumbó en su cama para quedarse profundamente dormida.

::::::::::::::::::

—Estoy aburrida— suspiró Hinata mirando el horizonte desde un pequeño restaurante.

—¿Estás aburrida? — preguntó una persona a su lado y al ver como ella lo volteaba a ver extrañada explicó— mi nombre es Toneri.

—Hinata— respondió Hinata con aburrimiento. Lo volteó a ver y quedó impresionada. Cabello blanco, ojos azules y alto, ¿qué más podía pedir una mujer de un hombre?

—Lindo nombre, Hinata—. La miró—. ¿Qué dices si vamos a pasear por la aldea?, juntos…

:::::::::::::::::

Regreso a clases. Una época difícil de asimilar para todos los los estudiantes. Todos se quejaban y muchos otros se daban por vencidos. Hinata regresó bastante segura, había ido bastante tiempo a sus cursos de regularización y a sus cursos de inglés por lo que pensó que estaba bien preparada. Se alistó rápidamente y al salir Neji ya la estaba esperando en su auto. Al parecer todos había llegado bastante temprano, pues un gran número de gente esperaba para ver en cuál salón les había tocado, veía caras tristes, caras felices y otras no muy convencidas. Trató de buscar su nombre, había quedado en el salón A y junto a su nombre encontró el de Kiba y Shino. Comenzó a caminar, le habían dado ansias por ver si Naruto también había quedado en su salón, pero quería averiguarlo una vez que entrara al salón. Siguió caminando, pero ahora con menor seguridad, que con la que había entrado, vio a su alrededor, todos reían alegremente y se hacían bromas los unos a los otros, se sintió cohibida, ella no era como todos los demás.

—¿Lista? — preguntó Kiba con un semblante serio.

—Si— respondió Hinata con una sonrisa cálida.

—Hemos pasado ya bastante tiempo aquí — se lamentó Kiba — extraño a Akamaru.

—Yo igual extraño a mi familia — Hinata miró al suelo.

—Quedamos en el mismo salón, que suerte — dijo emocionado. En el último año les tocaba en el piso de abajo por lo que ya no tenían que subir escaleras, así que llegaron bastante rápido al salón.

Kiba y Hinata se sentaron juntos y Shino llegó un poco después. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenado y para su alivio casi todos eran conocidos, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, incluso Sasuke y Karin habían quedado ahí.

Iruka entró con una sonrisa y comenzó a introducir el nuevo semestre para posteriormente asignar un lugar a cada quien. Puso papelitos en un bote y cada uno pasó a tomar el suyo. Hinata agarró el número 19, comenzó a contar los asientos, le había tocado en medio del salón y penúltimo asiento. A lado suyo se sentó Kiba, al otro lado se sentó Karin, en frente de ella se sentó Shikamaru y atrás se sentó Ino.

Se sentía bastante cómoda, conocía a todos excepto a Karin pero lo vio como una oportunidad para investigar su personalidad, en Konoha recordaba haber oído de ella, recordó como Kiba les platico que Sasuke la intentó matar, ahora que lo pensaba en esta dimensión parecían bastante cercanos, observó de reojo como Karin se estiraba hasta Sasuke y le pedía una pluma. Regresó su mirada al frente, Konoha y Kioto eran realmente distintos.

El día se fue bastante rápido, los maestros no se introdujeron y comenzaron a dar temas inmediatamente. Era realmente exhaustivo el ritmo que llevaban, aunque no era nada comparado al entrenamiento en Konoha. Hinata estaba satisfecha, ir todos los días a regularizaciones le había servido demasiado, a comparación de antes ahora podía comprender mejor los temas que les daban.

—Hinata— se despidió Sasuke ondeando su mano en el aire.

Hinata estaba en un pasillo esperando a Neji.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes cómo puedo salirme del consejo estudiantil? —Hinata preguntó tímidamente.

—No puedes, es la elección de los estudiantes— le explicó—. Las elecciones son una semana después de entrar a clases, con suerte no te nominaran.

—Ya veo— susurró Hinata.

* * *

—Me siento renovada— exclamó Hotaru—. He pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa— suspiró.

—Qué bien que ya regresaste— exclamó Temari—. Ya te extrañábamos.

—Espera…— Hotaru paró en seco—. ¿Por qué Hinata Hyuga está tan cerca de Sasuke?

—Son amigos, fueron parte del consejo estudiantil por dos semestres.

—Eso no explica su cercanía— respondió Hotaru avanzando hacia ellos. Temari previó una discusión así que se despidió— Sasuke-kun— exclamó melosamente.

—Tsk— Sasuke chasqueó —. ¿No estabas de intercambio?

—Ya regresé— respondió Hotaru sonriendo— Hinata, mucho tiempo sin verte.

—H-Hola— respondió Hinata. Volteó su mirada y vio a Neji salir por lo que se apresuró a despedirse.

—¿Me invitas a tu casa hoy? — Hotaru le preguntó a Sasuke lascivamente.

—No estoy de humor— respondió Sasuke.

—¿No estas de humor porque interrumpí su plática? — preguntó Hotaru. Sasuke comenzó a caminar después de lanzarle una sonrisa de medio lado—. ¿Eso significa que sí? — se preguntó Hotaru a sí misma.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?, aquí traigo el capitulo 6.

¿Les está gustando?

Ya introduje a dos nuevos personajes. Hotaru y Toneri

¿Qué creen que pasará con ellos?.

Espérenlo en el siguiente episodio, espero poder subirlo pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Día de elecciones. La directora Tsunade esa mañana había entregado cientos de papeles para que los estudiantes votaran por los próximos integrantes del consejo estudiantil. En la hora de receso Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y el nuevo profesor Utakata habían contado cada voto y lo habían anotado debajo de cada nombre de la persona nominada.

—Vaya, esta vez ganó Gaara— suspiró Kakashi agotado de contar tantos votos.

—Me ganaste— exclamó Asuma derrotado—. Ahora tendré que pagar el almuerzo de todos los profesores. Y yo que pensé que Ino de nuevo sería la presidenta del consejo.

—Bien, anunciaré los ganadores por el micrófono— dijo Kurenai caminando a la sala de audio—. Escuchen, los nuevos miembros del consejo son, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata y nuestro presidente Gaara. Por último, quiero anunciar que otra alumna empató con los mismos votos, así que también será parte del consejo, Tsuchigumo Hotaru.

* * *

—Festival del deporte— exclamó Ino emocionada—. Es un hermoso día en el que las personas atléticas pueden lucirse.

—Querrás decir que es más trabajo para nosotros— Shikamaru se quejó.

—Lo bueno es que estoy yo para solucionar sus problemas— exclamó Hotaru moviendo su cabello. Sakura suspiró. Hotaru era una de las personas más populares de la escuela, precisamente por su gran belleza. En tercer semestre se había ido por un año de intercambio y en quinto estaba de regreso.

—Mi propuesta es poner una actividad cada uno de nosotros— dijo Gaara—. Y después repartimos las actividades a cada grupo.

—Me parece bien— dijo Naruto entrando al salón.

—Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que dije— le reclamó Gaara.

—Da igual, confío en tus palabras, de veras— le dijo sentándose en una esquina.

—Está bien, tenemos hasta mañana para proponerle a Gaara nuestra actividad— terminó Sakura.

* * *

—Pronto va a ser el festival del deporte— dijo Gaara entrando a un salón—. Le asignaremos un color a cada salón, y el salón que gane la mayor cantidad de veces, ganará un punto extra en cualquier materia que quiera.

—Genial— se escucho desde a atrás. Todos estaban emocionados, era un día de solo hacer deporte y todos se escuchaban emocionados. Sería dentro de algunos días y ya todos estaban preparando sus estrategias.

Sasuke suspiró, odiaba ese tipo de eventos, no era su afición competir solo por un punto, su única motivación era vencer a Naruto pero esta vez habían quedado en el mismo salón, es decir en el mismo equipo.

Por otro lado, Hinata echaba humo de sus ojos, necesitaba ese punto a como de lugar. Historia era un problema para ella, era demasiada información y era en la materia en la que peor le iba. Recordó la actividad que ella había propuesto, saltar la cuerda. Lo sabía, sonaba tonto, pero igual no se le había ocurrido otra.

La semana se pasó realmente rápido, el día de deportes comenzó. A su salón le tocó el color rojo por lo que cada quien se colocó una bandana de ese color. Hinata se lo puso en su cuello, tal como lo hacía en Konoha.

La primera actividad que tendrían sería basquetbol de mujeres. Hinata miró como el otro salón se ponía en posición, mientras ella se quedaba sin saber que hacer. No sabía jugar basquetbol, en el anterior semestre Gai sensei solo les había enseñado defensa personal. Se quedó parada sin saber que hacer aún cuando el juego ya había comenzado, varias mujeres de su salón la miraban confundidas, ella era la mejor de la escuela en basquetbol. Hinata se quedó mirando a todos y después de un tiempo supuso que debía quitarle el balón al otro equipo y pasárselo a alguien de su equipo. Finalmente comenzó a correr, debía conseguir quitarle el balón al salón verde. Se acercó y finalmente obtuvo el balón en sus manos, sin embargo, escucho como sonó el silbato.

—Falta— el árbitro gritó y le dio el balón al otro equipo. No sabía que estaba sucediendo.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? — la miró Sakura preocupada.

—Me siento un poco mareada— contestó. Era mala para esto, estaba muy confundida, todas la miraban expectante y ella no sabía que hacer. Ino le pasó el balón, venía muy arriba así que no lo pensó mucho y se dejó golpear con el balón. Agradeció a los cielos que las canchas estaban prácticamente vacías a excepción de las mujeres de los dos salones y solo algunos chicos pues la mayoría había decidido ir a ver las otras actividades. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer al suelo. Esperaba que su actuación fuera creíble, prefería ser llevada a la enfermería a seguir jugando. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y lágrimas amenazaban con caer. Estaba realmente avergonzada. Escuchó como sonaba el silbato y seguidamente alguien la cargaba.

Abrió sus ojos de reojo, miró los pasillos, afortunadamente no había nadie, todos estaban en sus actividades. Después miró hacia arriba, quiso morir, era Sasuke.

Finalmente sintió como su espalda tocaba la camilla. Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza.

—No hay nadie, puedes abrir tus ojos— escucho la voz de Sasuke. La había descubierto, era demasiado evidente, se dio un golpe mental y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

—Gracias por traerme— le agradeció aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas y lágrimas contenidas.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó mirándola fijamente—. Parece que algo te molesta.

—E-Es solo que estar aquí es frustrante— le dijo con voz baja. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y sintió la mano de Sasuke retirar esa lágrima. Sasuke la miró extrañado, ¿estar en donde? Se preguntó.

—No tienes razones para llorar— la miró. Hinata escondió su rostro bajo su flequillo. ¿Siempre había sido así de débil?, ¿Siempre había dependido tanto de los demás?, con razón su padre siempre se enojaba con ella. Reprimió las demás lágrimas. No lloraba por no poder jugar basquetbol, lloraba porque todo era tan distinto a Konoha y era tan frustrante no saber nada de este mundo.

—Gracias— dejó escapar un murmuro.

—Deberíamos dormir, ¿no crees? — preguntó Sasuke acostándose en la camilla de un lado—. Después de todo solo la última actividad es la que cuenta.

—S-Si— dijo Hinata dejando que sus ojos se cerrarán. Deseaba tanto regresar a su casa, entrenar sin cansancio, ir a misiones con Shino y Kiba, no pensar en cosas triviales.

En ese mismo momento deseaba no tener que preocuparse por quedar entre los diez primeros lugares, deseaba no pensar a todas horas en lo distintos que eran Konoha y Kioto, deseaba con todo su corazón no tener que preocuparse por intentar agradarle a Sasuke…

:::::::::::::::::::

—Este es un decreto divino—. Dijo Toneri—. Respóndeme Hiashi, la respuesta decidirá el destino de tu clan.

—Los Hyuga, ¡responden esto! —. Exclamó Hiashi atacándolo.

—Estúpido— susurró Toneri atacándolo con cientos de marionetas.

:::::::::::::::::::

El día deportivo había finalizado bien, Hinata y Sasuke se habían integrado a la última actividad del día y su salón había salido en segundo lugar. La actividad era una carrera en relevos, Naruto, Ino, Kiba y Sakura habían representado a su salón. El otro equipo estaba conformado por Neji, Temari, Gaara y Tenten, al final el salón de Neji había obtenido el primer lugar.

Era martes, Kurenai estaba retrasada y todos habían optado por platicar.

—Dime, ¿Cómo soy en Konoha? — le preguntó Shikamaru a Hinata.

—Eres el mejor estratega— respondió Hinata tímidamente—. Eres muy inteligente.

—Vaya, y ¿cómo es mi vida por allá?

—En Konoha nos dividen en equipos de tres, a ti te tocó con Ino Y Chouji— Hinata sonrió—. Son el equipo…. — se quedó mirando al suelo, solían ser el equipo Asuma—. Son el equipo 10.

—Supongo que tú equipo es Kiba y Shino.

—Si— contestó con una sonrisa. Era bueno hablar con alguien de Konoha que fuera Shino ni Kiba. En realidad, no estaba segura de sí Shikamaru le creía o no pero aún así se sentía bien desahogarse con alguien. Caminó hasta su locker, puso su contraseña y saco un bento. Natsuki no se lo había podido preparar ese día por lo que ella lo había preparado. Regresó al salón y se sentó junto a a las chicas, todos los chicos estaban en una partida de barajas apostando dinero.

—Estoy a punto de ganar— gritó Naruto eufórico.

—En tus sueños— Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Gané— los miró Shikamaru satisfecho lanzando sus cartas en el escritorio.

—Estaba a punto de ganar— Naruto gritó.

—Las probabilidades de que ganaras eran del 0.5%— dijo Sai.

—Bueno, denme todo lo que tienen— reclamó Shikamaru su dinero.

—Hmp— se quejaron todos dejando su dinero en la mesa de Shikamaru.

—Ahora no tengo para comer— se quejó Naruto. Hinata lo miró. Su bento estaba intacto. Pensó en dárselo, pero primero tenía que acumular valor para hacerlo. Abrió la cajita y puso los palillos encima, se paró discretamente y lo miró disimuladamente. A un lado Sakura se levantó rápidamente y lo llamó, Naruto volteó.

—Te pudo compartir de esto— le enseñó su lunch—. A puesto que tienes mucha hambre— se sonrojó. Hinata miró hacia su bento y volvió a sentarse, eso era un completo fracaso, Sakura había sido más rápida, más atrevida. Volvió a pensarlo, él no era su Naruto, no era de su dimensión, pero aún así dolía. Dolía bastante. Sonrió levemente, supuso que en otras ocasiones podría acercarse a él.

—Yo tampoco tengo para comer— Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

—¿Q-Quieres de esto? — Hinata le dio su bento.

—Sería excelente— Sasuke pronunció dando un bocado. Hinata lo miró expectante. Sasuke sonrió—. Está muy bueno.

—Me alegra— Hinata sonrió cálidamente.

—Yo también quiero probar—Naruto llegó corriendo y abrió su boca frente a Sasuke indicándole que le diera del bento. Sasuke sacó una uva y se la dio a Naruto que esperaba expectante. Naruto odiaba las uvas así que comenzó a dar brinquitos por todo el salón tratando se deshacerse del sabor.

Sasuke sonrió, una victoria más para él.

—Hinata, ¿te parece ir a cenar con mis padres hoy? — Le preguntó Naruto después de haber tomado una botella completa de agua para quitarse el sabor de esa uva.

—E-Estaría bien— Hinata lo miró. Apreciaba mucho esa invitación.

—Te esperare ahí— dijo Naruto yendo con sus amigos al otro extremo del salón. Sasuke dio el último bocado con una expresión seria, ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiese perdido alguna clase de combate?

* * *

—De nuevo cocine ramen— le dijo Minato sirviendo la comida mientras Kushina les servía agua.

—¿Cómo has estado Hinata? — le preguntó Kushina.

—Muy bien, gracias— contestó sonrojándose. Aún no podía creer que el cuarto Hokage estuviera frente a ella al igual que Kushina Uzumaki.

Hinata comenzó a comer mientras Naruto devoraba su plato. Después de cuatro tazones todos estaban muy llenos. Hinata quería decirles que ella podía comer 46 tazones, pero pensaba que no le creerían.

—Ven a mi casa el diez de Octubre— la invitó Naruto— será mi cumpleaños, ya invité a media escuela— sonrió.

—E-Está bien— respondió Hinata sonriendo.

* * *

Era Lunes y Suigetsu había invadido su salón. Karin lo miraba atentamente. Le tocaba Historia con el nuevo profesor Utakata y este no había llegado todavía.

—Sasuke, vamos acompáñame— lo intentó convencer Suigetsu—. Habrá chicas lindas.

—¿A dónde se podría saber? — Karin se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

—Está es una plática de hombres, Karin—. Le explicó Suigetsu, Karin no respondió tan solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, evidentemente molesta.

—No iré, no estoy de humor— respondió Sasuke.

—Últimamente nunca estas de humor— se quejó Suigetsu—. Ahí viene el profesor, es mejor que me vaya— dijo escabulléndose por la puerta trasera del salón.

—Hmp— Karin carraspeó.

:::::::::::::::

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Toneri a Hinata.

—No lo se…— suspiró—. Es solo que Hanabi me mandó un mensaje, al parecer mi padre no ha vuelto de una misión.

—Tal vez su misión se alargó.

—Eso es lo que quiero pensar— dijo Hinata comiendo otro dango.

—Me tengo que ir— dijo Toneri apresuradamente—. No vemos— se despidió.

Hinata se quedó mirando su plato, ¿su padre de verdad estaría bien? Dos minutos después Sakura y Naruto entraron a la tienda.

—Hinata, volvimos.

—Eso estoy viendo— contestó Hinata.

—No hay ningún rastro—. Exclamó Sakura molesta—. Le dije a Ino que deberíamos intentar comunicarnos una vez más, pero tenemos que regresar a Konoha, por si algo sale mal durante la comunicación.

—Si, pero desgraciadamente aún no nos da una respuesta— agregó Naruto desganado.

—¿Estabas con alguien? — Sakura le pregunto al ver dos tazas en la mesa.

—Estaba con un amigo— respondió Hinata con naturalidad. Su mente no dejaba de divagar en el asunto de su padre.

:::::::::::::::

Diez de Octubre, cumpleaños de Naruto. Hinata se paró temprano. Había infinidad de vestidos y faldas en su armario. Aún así eligió la falda más discreta que encontró. Era color oscuro y le llegaba a sus rodillas. Hacia viento por lo que eligió un suéter holgado y finalmente se dirigió a la casa de Naruto.

Encontró a Ino en la entrada, estaba hablando por teléfono y al ver a Hinata la saludo y entró con ella a la casa de Naruto.

—Iré por unas bebidas— le dijo Ino caminando hacia la cocina, Hinata la vio caminar y comenzar a hablar con Sai, supuso que no regresaría.

—¿Te diviertes? — escuchó a Sasuke a su espalda.

—S-Si— respondió tímidamente. Realmente no se sentía cómoda, no era su estilo de fiestas. Tal vez se había acostumbrado demasiado a las ceremonias tradicionales del clan Hyuga.

—Sasuke ven, te presentaré a una persona—. Lo llamo Suigetsu a gritos.

—Me tengo que ir— Sasuke se comenzó a alejar.

Comenzó a buscar a Sakura con la mirada sin embargo no la encontró, en cambio vio a Kiba y Shino aburridos en un sillón y se acercó.

—Pensé que no vendrían

—Kiba me obligó— dijo Shino con pesadez.

—Naruto me obligó— respondió Kiba—. ¿Quieres?— le preguntó dándole una copa con vino. Hinata asintió y comenzó a beber, se levantó del sillón y buscó a Sakura con la mirada.

—Según yo aquí somos menores de edad y no podemos tomar esto— les dijo Hinata señalando la copa de vino. En Konoha podían tomar el alcohol que quisieran, ahí se aprendía a madurar realmente rápido. Sin embargo había leído que los menores de edad no podían tomar ahí.

—Oye, relájate— le dijo Kiba sonriendo— y de paso deja de ser tan inocente.

—Está bien—respondió Hinata sonrojándose.

—Tienes que dejar a Sasuke—le dijo Karin llegando hasta ella—. El no es para ti.

—¿Eh?— Hinata preguntó confundida. ¿Por qué le decía aquello?. Era tan repentino.

—Te vi hablando con él— la señaló— a mi me gusta, así que no te acerques a él, ¿entendido?

—No es verdad... a ti te gusta Suigetsu— le dijo Hinata susurrando. En la escuela lo había visto todo, sus sonrojos cuando Suigetsu la miraba, las miradas que le lanzaba cuando iba pasando, la incomodidad cuando la molestaba. Karin estaba enamorada de Suigetsu.

—Estas loca— Karin agarró su vaso con agua y se lo aventó. Todos los invitados voltearon a ellas. Karin vs Hinata, algo bastante inesperado. Hinata la miró incrédula, jamás en su vida alguien la había atacado por decir la verdad. La miró, Karin parecía realmente dramática.

—¿El vino se quita de la ropa?— Hinata preguntó a su alrededor.

—N-No…— respondió Kiba desconcertado.

—Perfecto— susurró Hinata antes de agarrar la copa y aventársela a Karin. No es que Hinata quisiera ser mala persona, pero como dijo Kiba tenía que dejar de ser tan inocente.

Karin no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de lanzarse hacia Hinata, las dos quedaron en el suelo, le daría su merecido. Trató de alcanzar su cabello pero los brazos de Hinata se lo impedían. Era bastante fuerte, jamás lo imagino. Karin le dio una patada por atrás y quedó encima de Hinata. La miró a los ojos. Hinata no estaba asustada, eso la molesto más. Trató de alcanzar su rostro, no podía, Hinata de verdad era fuerte. Hinata miró alrededor, todos las miraban con la boca abierta, ¿Qué no harían algo para separarlas?. A lo lejos vio a Sasuke dejar su bebida en la mesa y caminar hacia ellas con paso lento. Una gota de agua en su mejilla la distrajo, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar. Karin estaba llorando.

—Todo eso es cierto— Karin susurró— es cierto— volvió a susurrar. Hinata la miró y Karin aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearla en su estómago—. Te mereces eso por descubrirlo— le dijo en voz baja.

Hinata comenzó a reírse, Karin era muy tierna en realidad. Karin la miró e igualmente comenzó a reírse, Hinata no era tan mala persona como lo había creído. Todos alrededor se miraban confundidos, no sabían que había pasado.

—¿Qué miran idiotas?— les grito Karin y como magia todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

—¿Q-Quieres salir de aquí?

—¿Qué si quiero irme? Claro que sí, estoy muy avergonzada— dijo Karin tomando su bolsa.

—Siempre pensé que eras muy engreída— le dijo Karin caminando por la calle.

—Siempre pensé que eras muy ruda— Hinata sonrió.

—Suigetsu me comenzó a gustar en primaria, sin razón, simplemente me comenzó a gustar, sin embargo el siempre ha dejado en claro que yo le caigo muy mal. Sasuke es lindo pero no es mi tipo. Cuando Suigetsu comenzó a juntarse con Sasuke, pensé que sería más fácil comenzar a perseguir a Sasuke con tal de estar cerca de Suigetsu.

—V-Vaya— dijo Hinata mirándola.

—Crees que estoy loca, ¿cierto?

—N-No— susurró Hinata. Ella había llegado a esconderse detrás de los árboles solo por Naruto, había peleado contra uno de los ninjas más poderosos, pain, había llegado a ponerse frente a él cuando Tobi estaba a punto de matarlo, había hecho todo eso por amor.

::::::::::

—Ya contestaron— exclamó Sakura feliz— Ino me dijo que están de acuerdo que regresemos a Konoha.

—Nos vamos pasado mañana a Konoha— Naruto alzó un puño al aire.

—Eso es bueno— respondió Hinata mirando a la lejanía.

::::::::::::::::::

Hotaru caminaba por los pasillos lanzando miradas coquetas a todos los que pasaban.

Su objetivo, Sasuke.

Lo conoció en una fiesta de sus padres cuando tenía once años. Desde el primer minuto que lo miró supo que quería un futuro con él. En primer semestre de preparatoria lo logró, logró ser su novia después de que Sasuke por fin aceptara sus sentimientos. Sin embargo en tercer semestre terminó con él, se fue al extranjero y sin embargo no pudo dejar de pensar en él.

Se dirigió al segundo paso al salón del consejo estudiantil. Sabía que ese lugar era su guarida, siempre lo supo, el salón siempre estaba vacío a excepción de los jueves cuando tenían juntas.

Abrió la puerta, ahí estaba él.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Hotaru…

—Oye… regresé, ¿por qué no?...— Hotaru se mordió el labio, siempre era ella la que daba el primer paso, cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta él—. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos otra vez?

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué supones eso?

—Simplemente lo hago.

—Sasuke… oye, intentémoslo una vez más, ¿podemos?— dijo acercándose más a él.

Deseaba estar con él. Se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke, acercó su rostro al de él y lo miró fijamente. Sasuke sonrío.

* * *

—¿Qué clase de misiones hacemos en Konoha?— le preguntó Shikamaru.

—Entregar pergaminos, escoltar señores feudales, espiar, matar…

—No te ves como alguien que mataría a alguna persona, creo que yo tampoco me atrevería.

—En Konoha, Shikamaru-kun ha matado a varias personas. Desde que decides convertirte en ninja te entrenan para no sentir nada cuando matas a alguien, igualmente la vida misma te enseña a no sentir.

—¿Por qué te convertiste en ninja?

—Porque nací como una Hyuga, de la familia principal, como primogénita—. Hinata suspiró—. Desde que nací, la decisión ya estaba hecha.

Shikamaru cargo dos cajas, Kakashi les había pedido que movieran esas cajas al salón del consejo estudiantil. Eran panfletos que mandaron a hacer para invitarlos al nuevo taller de natación.

—Entonces, ¿tú querías no querías ser ninja?.

—Hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido ninja, sin embargo hay alguien que me motiva a continuar siéndolo.

—Vaya, un enamorado…

Hinata abrió la puerta del salón y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. ¿Qué hacía Hotaru sobre Sasuke?

::::::::::::::::

—Si te propusiera matrimonio, ¿te casarías conmigo?— le preguntó Toneri llevando un bocado de Onigiri a su boca.

—Apenas te conocí— le respondió Hinata mirándolo—. Además pronto me iré a un lugar desconocido para ti.

—¿Y qué tal si te quedas aquí?— le preguntó Toneri con una sonrisa.

—No lo haré, no puedo quedarme aquí— le respondió—. Oye, pero… ¿porque siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo?

—No lo se, yo no recuerdo haberte visto nunca.

—¿Y qué haces en esta aldea?— indagó Hinata.

—Una misión, bueno… más o menos— contestó Toneri tomando un sorbo de su café—. Mis ancestros me mandaron a una misión.

—Supongo que es una misión secreta…

—Lo es.

—¿Cómo es que siempre que entró a un establecimiento, ya estás ahí?— Hinata siguió indagando.

—Queremos las mismas cosas…— le contestó Toneri—. Me tengo que ir, ¿qué tal si mañana nos vemos y vamos a pasear al pueblo de a lado?

—No puedo, mis amigos y yo nos marchamos mañana.

—¿Por lo de tu padre?

—Si, nos vamos a Konoha para recibir información. Además, nuestra misión ya acabo.

—¿Y si te quedas un tiempo más? ¿Por mi?—Le susurró Toneri con una sonrisa ladina.

::::::::::::::

* * *

 **Hola, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿Qué opinan de Hotaru?, jajaja es un personaje bastante curioso.**

 **Espero subir el próximo capitulo rápido.**

 **Pronto subiré una nueva historia, creo que les va a gustar así que léanla!**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

—No hagan esto en los salones, ¿quieren? — les dijo Shikamaru dejando las cajas en el suelo—. Esto no es un motel— susurró después de cerrar la puerta.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se abrieron lo más posible. No podía dejar de pensar en esa escena. ¿Qué no estaban ellos demasiado jóvenes para hacer aquello?, en Konoha las personas que la instruían dijeron que eso sucedía hasta después de la boda.

—No pienses en eso Hinata, eres muy inocente para aquello— se burló Shikamaru. Hinata cerró sus ojos y se estampó contra un pilar—. No me digas… ¿tú enamorado es Sasuke?

—No lo es— exclamó Hinata. La imagen que vio no se la podía quitar de su cabeza. Sasuke estaba sin camisa y Hotaru estaba sobre sus piernas. Los dos se besaban y…. ahh, tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello.

* * *

—Suficiente, me voy— dijo Sasuke quitando a Hotaru.

—¿Pararemos solo porque nos interrumpieron? — Hotaru se molestó.

—Vete tú también— dijo poniéndose su camisa rápidamente y saliendo del salón.

Salió del salón con un solo propósito, encontrar a Hinata. No sabía por qué, pero quería aclarar todo. Repentinamente se detuvo, ¿aclarar que? Se preguntó.

Siguió caminando intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

* * *

Ino entró en el gimnasio y se sentó en las gradas de hasta arriba. Necesitaba pensar. Había unos cuantos estudiantes en el gimnasio, pero no hacían mucho ruido. Sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir lo que ocurrió en el día. Volteó hacia la puerta, Shikamaru y Hinata estaban platicando, Hinata completamente sonrojada y Shikamaru con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Desde cuando ellos dos eran tan amigos? Aquello le molestaba…

Guardo su diario, no habiendo escrito más de dos palabras y se dirigió a ellos.

—Ino… ¿qué hay? —le preguntó Shikamaru.

—Nada, ¿qué les parece si vamos a tomar un café?

—N-No puedo— susurró Hinata—. Tengo una cita con el doctor— mintió.

—¿Estás enferma? — inquirió Ino.

—S-Si, me voy— dijo despidiéndose rápidamente. Se escabulló entre varias personas y se marchó a su casa.

—¿De verdad está enferma? — inquirió Ino cuando la miró irse.

—Tiene su corazón roto— Shikamaru susurró. Ino se sorprendió y miró a Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué Hinata estaba sonrojada? —le preguntó Ino detenidamente. ¿Por qué aquellos dos se llevaban tan bien?

—Tal vez está celosa

—¿De quién? — preguntó rápidamente Ino.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú— le respondió Shikamaru sonriendo. No se lo iba a dejar fácil a Ino considerando que ella era la reina de los chismes—. Vayamos al café.

—Hmp.

—Yo invito— Shikamaru la miró.

—Genial—. Ino lanzó un puño al aire mientras sonreía victoriosa.

:::::::::::::::::::

—No puedo— respondió Hinata mirando fijamente a Toneri después de que éste le pidiera que se quedara en aquel pueblo—. ¿Acaso te gusto?

—Mucho— respondió Toneri sonriendo.

—Hmp— chasqueo Hinata.

—¿Te puedo visitar en Konoha? — le preguntó.

—Sería mejor que no lo hicieras— respondió Hinata.

—Sabes que igual lo haré.

Pago la cuenta y salió del establecimiento. ¿Cuándo le había dicho a Toneri que ella era de Konoha?... Supuso que lo intuyó por el clan Hyuga. No le dio más vueltas al asunto y regresó al hotel a empacar todas sus cosas.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy ponen las calificaciones de los primeros parciales— pensó Hinata nerviosa. Caminó entre las personas y se dirigió a su salón. Ahí miró a Sasuke y desvío su mirada sonrojada, después miró a Shikamaru y comenzó a hablar con él. Su primer maestro entró y las clases comenzaron, Iruka comenzó a hablar sobre filosofía, después Kurenai de química y así pasaron casi todo el día. Cuando terminaron las clases, se dirigió a las listas de calificaciones.

Comenzó desde abajo hacia arriba y se sorprendió al encontrar su nombre en el lugar número nueve. Lo había hecho, se había esforzado tanto, había estudiado tanto y por fin había logrado entrar dentro de los diez primeros. Estaba feliz. Miró la lista completa, en primer lugar, estaba Neji, en segundo Ino y en tercero Sasuke.

—Quedé en el cuarentavo lugar— suspiró alguien a su lado. Hinata volteó a verla, era Hotaru—. Felicidades Hinata, quedaste en un buen lugar, yo tendré que ir a regularizaciones.

Hinata la miró, y admiro su belleza, su cabello rubio y rizado, sus ojos que resaltaban gracias a su maquillaje y por último sus labios, que podían seducir a cualquiera.

—Me estas incomodando.

—L-Lo siento— Hinata susurró apenada. Comenzó a alejarse lentamente y llegó hasta Neji que estaba esperándola frente a su auto—. Perdón por hacerte esperar Neji-niisan.

—Hmp— exclamó Neji. Hinata lo miró fijamente, Neji parecía realmente distante.

* * *

¿Acaso estaba loco? Ya habían pasado más de dos días y aún no podía dejar de pensar en la escena que protagonizaron Hotaru y él.

Se había dejado llevar por el ambiente, además Hotaru no era alguien que podía rechazar fácilmente, ella le atraía y aún más porque su familia tenía conexiones bastante convenientes y el podía sacar una ventaja de ello.

Miró su celular, tenía una llamada perdida de Obito, igual no le iba a regresar la llamada. Siguió leyendo su libro hasta que su celular volvió a sonar, era Obito una vez más, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Apagó su celular y salió de su casa, debía pensar.

::::::::::::::::::::

—Hinata, ¿hay enemigos cerca? — le preguntó Shikamaru.

—Byakugan— Hinata comenzó a observar sus alrededores, no vio anormalidades así que se lo informó a Shikamaru. Ese día estaba volviendo a la aldea. Su padre aún no regresaba de su misión. Se preguntó lo que estaba pasando, su padre era muy fuerte, además llevaba refuerzos. Que alguien lo hubiera derrotado era algo casi imposible.

Se quedaron a acampar cerca de un caudaloso río. Sumergió sus pies al rió, estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. ¿Qué sería de ella cuando regresara a Kioto? En realidad, jamás había sentido algo tan emocionante como cuando estaba en Konoha, correr a toda velocidad, entrenar todo el día, aventurarse todos lo días, simplemente era sorprendente.

Se quitó su ropa con bastante naturalidad y comenzó a caminar sobre el agua. Era realmente cómodo estar de esa manera. Escucho un ruido y volteó, no había nadie. Activó su byakugan discretamente, sin embargo, después de hacerlo se cayó al agua. La había visto Naruto, el cual, estaba escondido detrás de una roca. Se sumergió completamente al agua y miró a Naruto salir de su escondite y salir corriendo.

Vaya escena…

:::::::::::::::::::::

—Neji, felicidades, de nuevo sacaste el número uno. Estoy orgulloso de ti— dijo Hiashi con voz firme. Hinata y Neji estaban parados enfrente de él.

Por fin Hinata había obtenido un lugar dentro de los primeros diez, estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma. Miró a su padre, sin embargo, él no hizo contacto visual con ella, supuso que su nueva meta sería quedar entre los primeros cinco lugares.

Se escondió en su cuarto y comenzó a pensar todo lo ocurrido en ese día. Lo de Hotaru y lo de su padre.

Miró a su alrededor y supuso que necesitaba ordenar su cuarto. Todo estaba en desorden. Primero sacó toda su ropa y la guardó limpiamente. Después quitó todo lo de su escritorio y tocador y también lo arreglo. Miró por debajo de la cama, y algo la distrajo. Una pequeña caja adornada alrededor estaba cubierta de polvo. La sacó y vio su contenido.

Dentro de esa caja había al menos diez cuadernos. Abrió el de hasta arriba. Eran diarios.

Hinata jamás se había considerado una persona chismosa, incluso no se consideraba curiosa. Sin embargo, el ver tantos diarios la hizo cuestionarse si necesitaba saber algo de ahí para poder actuar en ese mundo con más naturalidad.

Encontró la última hoja. Era justamente un día antes del 18 de Mayo, cuando llegaron a Tokio. Suspiró. No le gustaba revisar las cosas de alguien más. Sin embargo, esos diarios la llamaban.

" _Fue un día difícil. Sakura e Ino una vez más dejaron de hablarme. No se que les sucede, solo me hablan cuando necesitan algo de mi. Estoy dudando seriamente sobre si tengo algún amigo. Da igual._

 _En el consejo estudiantil una vez más están planeando el lugar para irnos de viaje. Supongo que será una gran oportunidad para que Shikamaru se confiese de una vez a Ino. Shikamaru no sabe que sé su secreto, sin embrago es tan evidente._

 _Por otra parte, necesito dormir temprano por hoy, mañana hay junta del comité._

 _Alguien que me salve…"._

Se sorprendió bastante. A Shikamaru le gustaba Ino. Se sonrojó, recordó unas horas antes cuando estaban conversando. Se veían lindos juntos. Imagino a Shikamaru e Ino en Konoha… eso era imposible. Era obvio que Shikamaru sentía algo por Temari e Ino por Sai. Agarró el cuaderno de abajo y buscó justo la misma fecha en la que estaban 4 de noviembre.

 _"_ _Que estupidez, a Naruto otra vez se le hizo fácil romper mi maqueta. Me sacaron un seis por su culpa. Aunque me siento mal, es lo que debía de pasar. Después de todo eso es lo que acorde con Neji el mes pasado."_

Hinata no podía dejar de leer. Pasó las páginas hasta Octubre y comenzó a leerlas una por una. Al fin lo encontró. El acuerdo que Hinata había hecho con Neji.

" _Es una gran responsabilidad ser la sucesora. Siempre tengo que sacar diez. Quedar en primer lugar. Estoy harta. Le propuse a Neji algo bastante divertido. Él se esforzaba y quedaba en primer lugar mientras yo decepcionaba a mi padre continuamente. Así mi padre lo escogería a él para ser el sucesor._

 _Neji aceptó, por fin no tendré que cargar con esta responsabilidad y poder acceder al área de docencia, después de todo siempre he querido ser maestra"._

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el diario. Es por eso que Neji actuaba raro. Tenía que disculparse rápidamente. No quería continuar creando confusión. Salió de su cuarto y fue directamente con Neji.

—Neji salió— le comentó Hanabi después de que Hinata la interrogara.

—¿A dónde?

—Eso no lo sé— respondió Hanabi subiendo las escaleras.

Hinata salió corriendo. Necesitaba encontrar a Neji.

Llamó por teléfono a Rock Lee. No sabía nada, tampoco Naruto ni tampoco Shikamaru. Estaba dando vueltas a las calles, hasta que terminó perdida. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo regresar.

—¿Estas perdida? — le preguntó alguien.

—M-MM, u-un poco.

—Te ayudaré a regresar— respondió la voz. Hinata lo volteó a ver, era él, era el sujeto por el cual fue transportada a esa dimensión. Corrió en su dirección y le dio una patada, aunque el la esquivó, después un puñetazo, tampoco le dio. Se dio un golpe mental, no estaba logrando nada. Tenía que derrotarlo en ese preciso momento. Tenía que lograrlo. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, se desmayó.

—¿Quieres que me dé un paro cardiaco? — le gritó Neji mientras ella abría lentamente sus ojos.

—Neji…

—¿Por qué me estabas buscando? — le preguntó enojado.

—Por que… me quería disculpar.

—No tienes que hacer eso— le recriminó.

Se encontraban en el coche de Neji. La había encontrado inconsciente en un callejón de las calles más peligrosas de Kioto. Hanabi le había dicho que Hinata había salido a buscarlo. A las tres de la mañana Hinata aún no había regresado, así que salió a buscarla. Lo que jamás espero, fue encontrarla en ese estado.

—Hinata, me preocupas, así que no vuelvas a hacer esto.

—E-Está bien— respondió sonrojándose mientras miraba detenidamente a Neji, se sentía tan bien tenerlo a su lado —. Perdón, incumplí nuestro trato.

—¿Cuál trato?

—De que sacaría malas calificaciones.

—Eso no importa Hinata— Neji la miró—. Ese trato lo hicimos hace mucho.

—Aún así….

—Me gustaría que siguieras así— le contestó Neji—. Espero que algún día puedas obtener el primer lugar.

Hinata sonrió. Neji era muy cálido.

—Solo… no vuelvas a perderte— le dijo en voz baja. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Hinata lo miró y también comenzó a llorar.

.

Ese día se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, no quería regresar a Konoha, NUNCA.

* * *

—¿De verdad viste a ese sujeto?— le preguntó Kiba cerrando sus puños.

—Si… era él—. Sin embargo, aunque Hinata no quisiera volver a Konoha, era su deber hacerlo.

—Lo tendremos que buscar— le dijo Shino.

—Lo encontré en un callejón, tenemos que encontrarlo— Hinata comentó.

—Hinata…ven conmigo un momento— Sasuke apareció por detrás.

—S-Si…— susurró Hinata. En su mente aún estaba Hotaru. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa escena? Salieron del salón y caminaron hasta llegar a la máquina de bebidas al final del pasillo. Estaba vacío así que Sasuke comenzó a hablar después de sacar dos latas de jugos y entregarle uno a Hinata.

—Hinata, lo que viste…

—Ya lo olvidé Sasuke-kun— mintió—. Así que no te preocupes por aquello—. Hinata sonrió, no sabía exactamente qué le molestaba, pero aún así… había algo.

—Entiendo…— Sasuke suspiró, aunque Hinata le dijo aquello, ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose tan incomodo?

—Por cierto, Hotaru es muy linda—. Hinata susurró. En verdad pensaba aquello. Hotaru era una belleza, todo lo contrario, a ella—. Harían bonita pareja…

Sasuke sonrió decepcionado—. Estoy de acuerdo— dijo en voz baja. Estaba enojado, no sabía con quién o si con el mismo, pero en ese momento no podía pensar claramente—. Regresemos a clase— Sasuke comenzó a caminar.

Hinata lo miró "estoy de acuerdo". Aquellas palabras la habían destrozado. Aún así, jamás lo admitiría.

Regresó al salón y miró al suelo por el resto de las clases. No tenía ganas de hacer nada.

La campana timbró.

—Éstas preocupándome. No eres la persona más locuaz del mundo, pero aún así siempre hablas un poco más de lo que estás haciendo ahora.

—Yo…

—¿Lo ves?, algo te está molestando— le dijo Karin—. Aún no llevo tantos días de conocerte, pero aun así… bueno, total, así es tu personalidad.

—Si…

—Me estás asustando— Karin miró los ojos de Hinata. Estaban perdidos en la nada.

—Tal vez pronto me vaya— le dijo Hinata.

—¿A dónde? ¿te vas a transferir? — Karin entró en pánico.

—A un lugar muy lejano…

—¿A dónde? —Karin volteó su mirada. Sin embargo, supuso que Hinata no estaba de humor—. Bien, da igual, vayamos a comer helado.

—Buena idea— Hinata miró a Karin. Tal vez su primer amiga mujer en toda su vida. La miró, Karin se preocupaba por ella a su manera. Sonrió.

—Bien, vayamos.

* * *

—Seamos novios, somos el uno para el otro.

—Ni se te ocurra— respondió Sasuke aburrido.

—Vamos Sasuke, estemos juntos.

—No creo que sea conveniente— respondió por segunda vez.

Hotaru lo había interceptado en el pasillo. Sasuke ya no quería saber nada más de este drama.

—Sasuke-kun… —. Le insistió Hotaru, pero se calló cuando Sasuke la miró profundamente.

—Está bien, seámoslo—. Hinata había dicho que hacían una bonita pareja, le demostraría que si lo eran.

—Sabía que aceptarías— le dijo Hotaru sonriendo.

* * *

Era de noche, Kiba y Shino fueron a la casa de Hinata. Neji atendió la puerta, los miró con desconfianza, ¿Por qué su prima había comenzado a hablar con ellos?, eso era un gran misterio.

Neji le avisó a Hinata que la querían ver y Hinata fue a verlos. Tenía una mochila con ella y se las entregó. Posteriormente volvió a meterse a su casa.

—¿Qué querían? — le preguntó Neji sospechoso.

—Solo unos apuntes…—. Hinata mintió.

—Ya veo… ya es tarde, vete a dormir.

—Hai— respondió. En vez de eso, se puso una sudadera y unos tenis. Salió de su casa sigilosamente y escaló el portón. No fue difícil salir.

—Vayámonos— le dijo Kiba pasándole la mochila que momentos antes Hinata le había dado—. Busquemos al enemigo.

Caminaron más de media hora. Estaban exhaustos. No habían encontrado nada en ningún lugar así que decidieron intentarlo el día siguiente. Con pereza, Hinata volvió a su casa y se durmió.

Pocas horas después se tuvo que despertar, había clases.

Tomó su uniformó y se cambio. Se dirigió a la escuela con mucha flojera. Neji la esperaba en el coche para irse. Finalmente llegaron.

Hinata se sentó en su butaca habitual. Miró a Sasuke que entraba justo en ese momento. Hicieron contacto visual, pero Hinata retiró su mirada. Estaba muy apenada.

—Felicidades Sasuke, me enteré que ya tienes novia— gritó Naruto en la entrada.

—Hmp—. Hinata se sonrojó. Sasuke tenía novia, su estómago se hizo un torbellino, tal vez por no haber cenado la noche anterior.

—Estaba pensando que el enemigo no aparecerá pronto—dijo Shino a su espalda distrayéndola.

—Tal vez ya no está en esta dimensión— respondió Hinata sonriendo tristemente—. Se ha ido.

—Tal vez reaparezca cuando necesite algo de este mundo.

—Pero no sabremos cuando será eso—Hinata se lamentó.

—Esperaremos— sentenció Shino.

—Estas muy seria Hinata— Kiba le dio una palmada—. Ojalá Naruto estuviera aquí para animarte.

—¿Alguien me habló? — dijo Naruto a sus espaldas.

—N-No—Hinata se sonrojó.

—Vamos, dile que te ayude a animarte—Kiba le susurró.

—En realidad escuche todo…te ayudaré a animarte, de veras.

Hinata hundió su cabeza en la banca, ¿Por qué Kiba había dicho eso, ¿qué pensaría Naruto de todo aquello? Se sonrojó lo más humanamente posible mientras Iruka entraba a la clase y Naruto le susurraba que a la salida la llevaría a comer a algún lugar.

—Vayamos a comer sushi— Karin la animó—. Hay un restaurante muy bueno a lado de mi casa.

—Ya tengo planes…— Hinata se sonrojó.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿se podría saber con quién?

—Con mi primer y único amor…—Dijo Hinata recordando su cita con Naruto al terminar las clases y tratando de olvidar todo ese día.

* * *

Utakata suspiró por décima vez en el día. Se había transferido a Kioto para ver si lograba que su vida fuera un poco más divertida… no lo logró. Se había metido a una escuela para interaccionar con más personas, pero… en ese mismo instante estaba evitando a todos en un callejón cerca de la escuela.

Sacó su celular y miró la hora, era hora de regresar a casa.

—Suéltenme— escuchó. Era la voz de una joven.

—Hmp, ¿Por qué crees que haría eso? — le preguntó un hombre visiblemente más grande a una joven que estaba visiblemente muy asustada.

Utakata alzó su cabeza, la joven tenía uniforme. Era hora de actuar, dejo su maletín sobre el suelo, se quitó sus lentes y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el hombre.

—Déjala en paz— Utakata susurró en voz grave.

—¿Quién eres tú? — le preguntó con gran superioridad.

—Soy su maestro— dijo asestándole un golpe en la cara. El hombre trató de defenderse en vano, no pudo. Utakata le dio una patada, dos, tres hasta derribarlo. Tomó la mano de Hotaru que se había quedado paralizada y la sacó de aquel callejón—. Estas a salvo.

—G-Gracias— suspiró Hotaru mirando a su salvador. Era alto, tenía su cabello despeinado, las gafas que siempre cubrían sus ojos no estaban, en cambio podía ver sus ojos color miel con claridad—. Gracias sensei.

—No es nada— dijo Utakata—. Regresaré por mi maletín, y te acompañaré a casa, debes de estar asustada.

Hotaru lo miró caminar hacia el callejón una vez más. Su silueta era muy musculosa y proporcionada. ¿En que estaba pensando?... solo la había ayudado una vez, eso era todo.

Y sin embargo estaba ahí, mirándolo como si en cualquier instante se fuera a desvanecer.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 8.**

 **Estos día había estado un poco deprimida así que no había escrito nada, pero ya volví.**

 **Volvió mi inspiración!**

 **Por cierto, alguien me recomienda Deadman Wonderland?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos después.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

—El día está muy bueno— dijo Naruto. Habían llegado a un establecimiento de ramen. Durante todo el camino a ese lugar, Naruto le contó a Hinata el por qué le gustaba tanto comer ahí. Básicamente ahí fue cuando conoció a Jiraiya, un señor al que consideraba un sensei.

—Está soleado y hay un viento muy agradable— sonrió Hinata.

—¿Por qué estás triste? — le preguntó Naruto yendo directamente al grano. La volteó a ver y al ver que no contestaba hizo una mueca.

—Es solo… simplemente… bueno… la verdad es que….

—¿Acaso es por Sasuke? — le preguntó.

—N-No— susurró. ¿Por qué últimamente su corazón se agitaba cuando veía a Sasuke?, definitivamente no era así antes.

—No haré más preguntas, solo divirtámonos— le dijo Naruto sonriendo. Aun así, estaba molesto. Un sentimiento en su corazón lo hacía sentir incómodo. Como si tuviera alguna piedra en su zapato molestándolo.

:::::::::::::::

—Hemos llegado a Konoha— dijo Sakura estirándose. Estaban a diez metros de la entrada de Konoha y todos se veían descansados. Después de varios meses de estar fuera de casa, finalmente podían volver.

—Hay que entregarle el informe al Hokage, después iremos a la mansión Hyuga. Ahí tienen más información sobre el paradero de Hiashi de lo que Kakashi podría tener— indicó Shikamaru en voz grave.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a la torre del Hokage. Era un día cansado y todos querían descansar. Sin embargo, Hinata tenía una cara de preocupación extrema. ¿Qué había pasado con su padre? No estaba segura pero definitivamente lo encontraría.

:::::::::::::::

—¿En dónde vives? — preguntó Utakata con voz sería— Te acompañaré.

—Está bien, puedo ir sola.

—Hace rato pudieron sucederte quien sabe cuántas cosas... ¿no estas asustada?

—Lo estoy…— respondió Hotaru suspirando, en realidad había estado tan asustada que olvidó el gas pimienta que siempre llevaba en su bolso. Había tenido tanto miedo que había olvidado pensar con claridad. Volvió a suspirar y miró a Utakata de reojo—. Por favor acompáñeme.

—¿Está muy lejos tu casa? — le preguntó Utakata.

—Si... está lejos— dijo Hotaru. En realidad, estaba cerca, sonrió, pero ese día tomarían el camino largo.

—Bueno, te sigo— le respondió Utakata. Hotaru estaba nerviosa. Ella jamás se sentía nerviosa, pero en ese momento un sentimiento inexplicable estaba atormentándola.

Aun tomando el camino largo, el tiempo se le hizo bastante corto. Habían llegado a su casa en un parpadear de ojos.

—Aquí es— le señaló Hotaru su casa. Era una casa color blanco de dos pisos. Tenía un jardín bastante amplio.

—Sabes, conozco un camino más corto— le dijo Utakata— la próxima vez te lo enseñare…—. Le dijo algo dudativo.

Los dos sabían que eso no volvería a pasar.

—Perdón por las molestias, le quite bastante tiempo.

—En realidad vivo cerca— dijo señalando una casa que estaba al final de la calle—. Nos vemos.

* * *

—Estaba pensando, ¿Por qué eras tan seria antes? — le pregunto Naruto—bueno… sigues siendo seria, pero de distinta manera.

—No sé a lo que te refieres Naruto-kun— Hinata respondió tímidamente llevando un trozo de sushi a su boca.

—Hmp—Naruto la inspeccionó— de verdad estas muy extraña desde casi inicios de este año.

—Eso no es verdad— dijo tratando de evadir el tema. Aquello la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Da igual, ¿Qué harás en navidad? ¿Tus padres volverán a hacer una enorme fiesta?

—Aún no lo sé—. Contestó. ¿Acaso sus padres acostumbraban a hacer fiestas?

—Tal vez podríamos reunirnos un día antes. Sería divertido.

—Me encantaría— Hinata le respondió.

* * *

—Shikamaru-kun, vayamos a algún lugar— le dijo Ino desde el celular. Estaba demasiado aburrida en su casa. Ya estaban a punto de salir de vacaciones y ansiaba que ese momento llegara rápidamente.

—No puedo, en este momento estoy con Temari— respondió.

Ino suspiró—. ¿Por qué siempre que te habló estas con Temari?

—No lo sé, tu respóndeme, ¿Por qué siempre que estoy con Temari me llamas?

—Bueno… diviértete, te veo mañana en la escuela.

Shikamaru miró el celular. Lo dejó en su escritorio y dejó escapar una sonrisa, tenía que dejar de involucrar a Temari. Volvió a hacer lo que había estado haciendo toda la tarde, dormir.

Ino se paró de su silla y decidió que sería suficiente. ¿Por qué Shikamaru prefería salir con Temari?, es decir, ella había sido su mejor amiga desde los cinco años.

Sin titubear volvió a llamar a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué pasó Ino?

—¿Dónde estás? — le preguntó.

—Mm, bueno, estoy en un cine, así que agradecería si me dejaras de llamar.

—No se escucha ruido.

—Salí a contestarte, pero ¿a qué viene esta llamada?

—Iré con ustedes a ese cine, ¿en qué cine están?

—Bueno… estamos en el que está cerca de la escuela.

—Llegaré en unos minutos— dijo Ino.

Shikamaru colgó —. Estoy jodido— susurró.

::::::::::::::

—Entonces no hubo actividad por parte de enemigo…— susurró Kakashi.

—Creemos que su especialidad son las marionetas. Las utilizó cuando intentaron capturar a Hinata.

—¿Cualquier otro detalle? — les preguntó Kakashi.

—Eso es todo— respondió Shikamaru—. Pensamos en ir por información acerca de Hiashi con el clan Hyuga.

—Eso no es necesario, ellos no tienen información.

—¿Qué? — Shikamaru abrió sus ojos—. ¿Cómo es posible eso?

—No lo sé, o tal vez no están dispuestos a compartirla.

Hinata salió de la Torre del Hokage y se dirigió a una tienda de sushi. Compró dos órdenes y comenzó a comer. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Se sostuvo con el borde de la mesa. Se sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Qué si jamás podía regresar a su dimensión? ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera qué quedarse ahí por siempre? ¿Qué estaría pasando con la otra Hinata? ¿Ella también estaría desesperada por volver? No lo sabía, eran demasiadas preguntas y ella no las podía responder.

Salió del establecimiento y se dirigió a su casa con Hanabi. Hanabi también estaba preocupada por su padre, aunque sabía que su padre volvería, ella creía en él.

::::::::::::::

Shikamaru se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se vistió lo más decente posible. Corrió hacia el cine y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había afuera. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando miró una cabellera rubia entrar.

Ino lo miró y comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

—¿Ya acabó tu película?

—Sí, acaba de terminar— le respondió Shikamaru jugando con su cabello.

—¿Y Temari?

—Tuvo que irse tan pronto como acabó la película, tenía que hacer otras cosas.

Ino sonrió.

—Entonces estamos los dos solos. Hay que ir a divertirnos— Ino le propuso arrastrándolo. Shikamaru suspiró. La conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que ¿por qué cuando estaban solos se sentía tan incómodo?

* * *

Era de mañana, Sasuke abrió sus ojos y tomó su celular. Había despertado antes de que la alarma sonara. Se dio un baño rápidamente y salió a ver cómo estaba Shiro. Itachi e Izumi otra vez habían salido de la ciudad. No era una novedad.

Hizo su desayuno y salió a la escuela. Últimamente se sentía agobiado de tan solo pensar en ir. Caminó por los pasillos hacia su salón, sin embargo, antes de llegar, Suigetsu lo interceptó.

—Vayamos a una fiesta el sábado— le dijo emocionado—. Habrá chicas.

—Ya no soy así— le respondió Sasuke.

—Hmp, ¿estás diciéndome que ahora ya no eres un Playboy solo por tener novia?

Sasuke lo fulminó con su mirada. En realidad, a él jamás le había gustado el término Playboy. El solo buscaba compañía. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de soledad últimamente ya no estaba presente en su vida.

—Está bien, está bien, ¿irás a la fiesta o no?

—Ya te dije que no— le respondió secamente.

—Qué complicado eres, mira ahí viene tu noviecita— se burló Suigetsu dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de irse.

—Sasuke-kun~

Sasuke no estaba de humor para ella. Entró al salón y se puso sus audífonos. No quería saber de nada más ese día.

Levantó su mirada, y como si fuera mucha coincidencia entrelazó miradas con Hinata que apenas había llegado al salón. Aunque solo habían pasado dos días sin hablarse, para él se sentía como una eternidad. Hinata quito rápidamente sus ojos y el chasqueo. Lo estaba evitando.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera la había felicitado por entrar en los diez primeros lugares, suspiró, aun así, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

¿Acaso su mirada era un imán? Sasuke comenzó a desesperarse, ¿por qué no podía apartar sus ojos de ella?

—Hey Hinata—Kiba la saludó—¿no te han contactado de nuevo? — le preguntó ansioso.

Hinata movió su cabeza a los lados diciendo no. Kiba suspiró.

—¿Quieres ir después de clases a algún lado?, necesitamos desestresarnos.

—Hoy tengo junta con el consejo estudiantil.

—Será mañana entonces— Kiba respondió—. Toma, es por si aparece, tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda, pero vale la pena intentarlo— dijo pasándole una botella con gas pimienta.

—Gracias Kiba.

Hinata sonrió. El día pasó rápidamente, aún faltaba la junta con el consejo estudiantil. Metió sus libros a su locker y dejo su mochila en el salón. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. ¿Enserio tenía que ir a la junta?, no sabía por qué, pero no quería ir, simplemente quería ir a su casa y descansar.

Abrió la puerta, sólo habían llegado Sakura y Shikamaru que estaban absortos en una partida de Gō.

Se sentó a lado de ellos y miró la partida. No pasó mucho tiempo que comenzaron a llegar los demás.

—Estamos retrasados. El viaje que se va a hacer a fin de cursos aún no lo hemos planeado. ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?

—Propongo acampar— sugirió Naruto—. Hinata seguro está de acuerdo.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo— Ino exclamó—. De verdad no sé cómo les puede gustar acampar, pero da igual, yo propongo un viaje a la playa.

—Olvídalo, estaremos en invierno— se opuso Sakura—. Qué tal… si vamos a un zoológico. Eso les encanta a los estudiantes.

—Estaría bien, ¿alguna otra sugerencia? — les preguntó Gaara.

—Propongo un onsen— sugirió Ino—. El semestre pasado no fuimos, estaría bien ir este semestre.

—Bien, entonces tenemos esta semana para decidirnos— dijo Gaara—. Otra cuestión son los días culturales. Alguien tiene que recoger la idea de cada salón sobre lo que van a hacer y después les iremos asignando un lugar a cada salón.

—También falta decidirnos sobre el festival de Halloween— les recordó Hotaru mientras se limaba las uñas—. Falta una semana para que se cabe octubre.

—Tienes razón— respondió Gaara.

El salón se llenó de suspiros. Tenían bastante trabajo, así que se repartirían los trabajos, Hinata, Ino y Sakura se encargarían de elegir el lugar para ir en fin del semestre. Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke recopilarían las actividades para los días culturales mientras que Hotaru y Gaara decidirían la actividad para Halloween que se llevaría a cabo la siguiente semana.

—Esperen, yo quiero ir con Sasuke— se opuso Hotaru.

—Y yo no quiero estar con la frente de marquesina.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar contigo Ino cerda.

—Pff— Shikamaru se levantó de su silla—. Hotaru, Ino y yo decidiremos lo de Halloween, Sakura, Gaara y Naruto recopilarán lo de los días culturales y Hinata y Sasuke decidirán el lugar para ir en fin de semestre.

—Hey hey hey, otra vez quede separada de Sasuke.

—Me parece bien—exclamó Gaara— así no nos distraeremos. Nos tendremos que reunir el martes para traer avances.

Hinata gritó internamente, ¿Por qué justamente con Sasuke?. Volteó a mirar a Shikamaru con cara angustiada y el solo le guiñó el ojo como diciéndole "de nada". Miró a Sakura que fue la primera en salir y decidió que era momento de huir. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. Llegó al salón, tomó su portafolio y corrió hasta la entrada.

—Te ves apurada— le dijo alguien por detrás mientras ella se ponía sus zapatos.

—Mmm, es solo q-que… b-bueno verás…y-yo, necesito hacer de comer— respondió mintiendo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir a un onsen y a un zoológico.

—S-Si— tartamudeó Hinata terminándose de poner sus zapatos— te hablare por celular esta noche—. Dijo Hinata huyendo rápidamente.

::::::::::::::

Había pasado un día y lo había vuelto a ver.

Hinata no sabía con exactitud quién era esa persona ni porque la estaba siguiendo.

—Solo son vacaciones— le dijo Toneri en voz burlona. Como riéndose de su confusión.

En la mañana había entrado a una tienda de rollos de sushi y lo había encontrado comiendo ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Comiendo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— respondió Hinata sacando un kunai, cosa que no fue desapercibida por el otro.

—Solo son vacaciones— le dijo Toneri—. Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ¿sí? Me estás volviendo loco.

Hinata se rio. Él también la estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba averiguar quién era.

—No me voy a casar contigo.

—Está bien, ya me resigné— le contesto Toneri— primero necesito que confíes en mí, después nos enamoraremos y al final terminaremos casándonos.

—Hmp, eres bastante optimista.

—¿Y bien? ¿no me mostrarás tu aldea?

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada. Para averiguar que quería, también necesitaba que él confiara en ella. Pensó en entregarlo, pero existía la posibilidad de que fuera una persona común.

—Está bien, te enseñaré mi aldea.

—Genial, pero será en otra ocasión—Toneri se levantó y pagó—. Hoy debo regresar a casa.

—Como digas…—Hinata lo miró irse. Se sentó y comió su porción de comida. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer.

:::::::::::::

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras su celular sonaba. Miró la pantalla y suspiró, sólo era Itachi. Respondió diciendo que estaba esperando otra llamada y colgó.

No tardó mucho en sonar de nuevo.

—S-Sasuke-kun— se escuchó desde la otra línea—. P-Pongámonos de acuerdo para ir a ver los lugares.

—El fin de semana estoy libre.

—Yo también— respondió Hinata nerviosa—. Nos vemos a las 9 en la estación.

—Ésta bien— colgó.

* * *

Era viernes, después de la escuela Hinata fue a su casa a estudiar, quería memorizar todo ya que el fin de semana iba a estar con Sasuke.

Suspiró.

Volvió a suspirar.

Y cerró sus ojos.

¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada por ese viaje?, se recriminó mentalmente y desvió su mirada hacia su ventana.

Necesitaba adrenalina. El sentimiento de estar en batalla. El sentimiento de darlo todo durante su pelea. El sentimiento de querer mejorar. Pero se volvió a recriminar. No estaba en Konoha para poder lograrlo.

Sacó una pequeña maleta y comenzó a meter ropa. Metió algunos productos de higiene y finalmente la cerró. Se acostó en su cama, pero no pudo dormir hasta bastante tiempo después.

El despertador hizo que diera un respingo y se levantara rápidamente. Se dio una ducha y se vistió. Todos estaban despiertos desayunando.

—¿Vas a algún lado Hinata? — le preguntó su madre mirándola.

—Iré a un viaje— contestó nerviosa.

—¿Con quién? — le preguntó Neji.

—Con algunos miembros del consejo estudiantil.

—¿Regresarás mañana?

—Si— Hinata respondió—, no podré desayunar porque me están esperando.

—Está bien— Harue sonrió.

Hinata caminó con su maleta a la estación, comenzó a buscar con su mirada y pronto vio a Sasuke parado en una esquina. El no llevaba ninguna maleta, en cambio sólo llevaba una pequeña mochila colgando de su brazo.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y ella lo saludó.

—Hola Sasuke-kun— Hinata lo saludo llegando a su lado.

—Ya compré los boletos. El tren llegará en algunos minutos.

—¿E-Entonces iremos al onsen hoy, cierto?

—¿No te gustan? — Sasuke le preguntó dudoso—. Tu voz se escucha indecisa.

—No me gustan mucho…

—¿Te gusta la playa? — le preguntó mirándola.

—Si, es hermosa.

—Bien, entonces iremos ahí— dijo Sasuke dejándola sola. Hinata miró como Sasuke se dirigió al mostrador y cambió los boletos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido. ¿Enserio irían a la playa? —. Aquí están— dijo sonriendo de medio lado—. Boletos para la playa.

Hinata lo miró atónita. Eso iba muy enserio. Sasuke la agarró de la mano y la llevo a otra parte de la estación desde la cual saldría su tren.

Ok, su corazón pronto estallaría. Miró la mano de Sasuke agarrando la suya y su cara enrojeció de golpe. Siguieron caminando de la mano hasta el tren que ya comenzaba a abrir sus puertas y subieron rápidamente.

Sasuke dejó la mano de Hinata y el tren comenzó a andar.

* * *

—Ino, deja de jugar y trabajemos, ¿quieres?

—Qué aburrido eres Shikamaru— exclamó Ino dejando de bailar por todo el salón.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que podemos hacer en Halloween?

—Ninguna, sólo se me ocurre la típica casa de terror.

—Eso estaría bien—. Dijo Shikamaru—que problemático es todo esto.

—¿Entonces porqué me elegiste de compañera?

—Bueno, es solo que pensé por un momento que podrías ser de ayuda.

Ino miró a través de la ventana.

—Hagamos un torneo del miedo*

Shikamaru la miró interrogante. Ino sonrió.

—La mitad de la escuela hará una casa de terror y espantará a los demás estudiantes, mientras que la otra mitad de la escuela serán los que entren a la casa.

Shikamaru la siguió mirando.

—Entonces si queda, aunque sea una persona dentro de la casa de terror, todo su grupo ganará un punto en la materia que desee.

—Suena bien— le dijo Shikamaru—. Pero hazlo tú, yo tengo sueño.

Ino lo miró detenidamente y lo jalo de las orejas.

—Manos a la obra, le llamaré a Hotaru para que ella comience a hacer los volantes.

* * *

Hinata miró por la ventana. El tren iba realmente rápido, en Konoha había planes para construir uno, pero dentro de aproximadamente diez años.

Miró los paisajes que iban dejando atrás, eran realmente bonitos. Miró a Sasuke que estaba a su lado. Estaba dormido.

Se veía realmente voluble cuando dormía.

No pasaron más de dos horas cuando llegaron a la playa, al parecer era un lugar que Sasuke conocía porque cuando llegaron él la guio a un hotel bastante lindo, en donde tenían incluido, un onsen.

Sonrió satisfecha, ese lugar era hermoso. Aunque se sintió mal con los miembros del comité por no estar haciendo su trabajo. Igualmente se sentía mal con Sasuke pues suponía que él hubiera preferido ir con Hotaru.

Ella pidió una habitación simple y él también. Sus cuartos estaban juntos por lo que no tenían que caminar para reunirse.

Hinata entró y se aventó en la cama. Nada era como en Konoha. En cambio, ahí había una tele, una pequeña mesa y una gran ventana. Lo mejor es que no había tenido que pagar demasiado.

En diez minutos iban a ir a un onsen, sin embargo, ella estaba completamente en contra que su escuela fuera a uno. Es decir, todos se conocían, ¿cómo a alguien podría agradarle la idea de ir a uno? Además, eran muchos estudiantes y no le gustaba mucho la idea de que todos la miraran. Se puso como meta convencer al comité de ir a otro lugar.

Sasuke y ella bajaron a la recepción.

—¿De verdad no quieres ir a la playa?

Hinata negó con su cabeza. En realidad, si quería ir.

Sasuke la miró desesperado—. Yo sí quiero ir— mintió, se preguntaba por qué las mujeres eran así.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Jamás en su vida había ido a la playa con el mero hecho de divertirse. Siempre había sido por alguna misión.

Dejo sus sandalias en una esquina y caminó sobre la arena con sus pies descubiertos y metió uno al mar.

—É-Ésta frío— exclamó. Dio unos brinquitos mientras movía sus brazos. Estaba emocionada.

Sasuke la miró intensamente. Y no lo soportó más.

Se acercó a ella lentamente.

Y la besó.

La quería tanto.

La necesitaba tanto.

Hinata no se movió. No quería hacerlo.

Pero un sentimiento de culpabilidad inundó su pecho.

Ella se iría pronto.

Y, sin embargo, ya no quería hacerlo.

* * *

 ***Me base en hacer un torneo del miedo con el capítulo 21 de Oran High School Host Club.**

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Estuvo algo cursi, lo sé, pero trate de hacer que Sasuke y Hinata expresaran sus sentimientos por primera vez.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto y gracias por sus reviews, me llenan de inspiración.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sus pies se movían insistentemente mientras trataba de dormir.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Era simplemente un desastre. No sabía qué podía hacer para olvidar lo que había sucedido en la playa. Eran demasiadas emociones arremolinadas que simplemente no lo podía creer.

Volvió a agitar sus piernas con inquietud.

Sasuke tenía novia, entonces ¿por qué había hecho aquello?

Se sonrojó de sobremanera. Creía que, si no hubiera sido porque sus pies estaban sintiendo lo frío de mar, seguramente se hubiera desmayado, después de sonrojarse de sobremanera claro está.

Otra vez tenía puesta una ridícula pijama. Todos se esforzaban en decirle que ella antes era más ruda y que tenía una personalidad más fuerte. Sin embargo, lo estaba comenzando a dudar. La otra Hinata siempre tenía ropa linda y su cuarto estaba hecho como para una niña de diez años.

De nuevo volvió al beso.

No, tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa. Como en la hermosa vista que tenía desde la mansión Hyuga en Konoha, desde ahí podía observar la luna y las estrellas brillar intensamente.

De nuevo al beso.

Movió su cabeza inconforme. Sasuke lo había hecho tan de repente y ella simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y pensar que estaba en la habitación de a lado.

Dio un grito interno, ¿por qué le sucedía esto?

Ese había sido su primer beso. Pensó que eso sucedería hasta que ella se casara. Suspiró dando una gran bocanada de aire. SU PRIMER BESO….

Ni siquiera sabía lo que se debía de hacer en un beso. Seguramente Sasuke estaba decepcionado de aquel beso, es decir, él tenía mucha experiencia mientras que ella no tenía ni poco.

En realidad, se culpó mentalmente. ¿Por qué no hizo ademán de quitarse?

Lo peor es que ella internamente sabía que ese beso lo había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto una pervertida?

Recordó que una vez encontró a Hotaru sobre Sasuke mientras se besaban, eso fue suficiente para apagarle la emoción que llevaba y ahora se enojó.

Sasuke era solo un mujeriego, solo eso.

Tal vez hasta podía compararlo con Jirayja.

Con esa resolución en mente se durmió.

* * *

Sasuke estaba tirado en su futón. No podía dormir. Es decir, los Uchiha jamás demostraban sus sentimientos a no ser que las otras personas los demostraran antes.

Chasqueo su lengua y cerró sus ojos. Lo estaba sobrepensando. Removió su cabello, solo que ésta vez no puso ocultar una breve sonrisa.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

Dejo escapar una sonrisa ladina. Quería que llegara ya mañana para examinar el rostro de Hinata que seguramente estaría a punto de explotar de tanto sonrojo.

Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que sucedería después.

¿Acaso a Hinata le había gustado? ¿Tal vez no?

Bufó mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hacía unos momentos.

Él la había besado y ella no se había movido ni un poco. ¿Acaso sería su primer beso?

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Esa era la mejor explicación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Bien, esa es mi casa, y que por obvias razones no te la enseñare por dentro— le dijo Hinata al peliblanco.

—Hmp, explícame esas "obvias razones" porque no entiendo— le replicó Toneri.

Hinata lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Ese día había vuelto a ver a ese sujeto. Se le estaba haciendo demasiado molesto, sin embargo, estaba decidida a saber quién era en realidad.

—Hime, vayamos a tu lugar favorito.

Hinata lo asesinó con la mirada. Se sentía realmente incómoda. Ese sujeto que se hacía llamar Toneri no solo la acosaba físicamente si no también mentalmente.

—Iremos a que conozcas la academia— le respondió con frialdad.

—Lo que tú ordenes— le respondió Toneri. Hinata intentó pensar en otras cosas. Definitivamente no quería seguir escuchándolo.

Con respecto a su padre, seguía desaparecido. Hinata temía lo peor, en esa dimensión él y Hanabi era lo único que le quedaban.

Miró al cielo como pidiéndole un deseo.

Su cabello ondeaba salvajemente y la luz del sol iluminaba su rostro.

Toneri la miró, faltaba muy poco para que comenzara a llevar a cabo sus planes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era de día. Finalmente era Domingo y Hotaru se levantó con mucha energía.

Salió de su casa con movimiento firme, espalda recta y una expresión de altanería. Salió solo a comprar leche a la tienda, sin embargo, se había vestido como si tuviera que asistir a una fiesta muy elegante.

Abrió el refrigerador de la tienda y sacó una caja de leche. Caminó hasta el mostrador y lo pagó. Posteriormente salió y comenzó a caminar por las calles de regreso a su casa.

Miró hacia un lado y después hacía el otro. Ahí estaba su profesor.

Utakata.

Lo miró y pasó de largo. Era increíblemente incómodo tener de vecino a tu maestro.

Miró de reojo como caminaba con dos bolsas de supermercado.

Volvió a mirar solo que ahora una de esas bolsas se había roto y los productos rodaban por el suelo. Emitió una pequeña risa, pero fue lo suficientemente ruidosa como para que Utakata la escuchara.

Hotaru fue a ayudarle y recogió las naranjas que habían rodado por el suelo y las puso en su camisa.

—Gracias— le dijo Utakata.

Hotaru asintió reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Te acompañare a dejar esto— le dijo señalando las naranjas.

Utakata comenzó a caminar señalándole el camino. Sus casas estaban realmente cerca por lo que no batallaron para llegar.

Utakata abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Hotaru.

Hotaru estaba sorprendida, era una casa espaciosa, sin embargo, había muy pocos muebles y casi no había adornos, si no es que no había ni un solo adorno.

Escaneó rápidamente su casa. Los sillones eran amplios, eran de esos sillones que te invitan a dormir, había un pasillo que te llevaba a la cocina, que también era realmente grande. Dejó las naranjas en la mesa de su casa y Utakata le ofreció agua. Hotaru se negó. Se sentía lo suficientemente incómoda entrando a la casa de su maestro.

—Gracias— le volvió a decir Utakata mientras Hotaru se aproximaba a la salida.

Sin embargo, por la ventana pudieron ver una silueta muy familiar. Era Shizune, la enfermera de la escuela y a la vez secretaria de Tsunade.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra. Despedirían a Utakata y sacarían a Hotaru de la escuela si los encontraban juntos. Hotaru retrocedió unos pasos mientras Utakata aún no respondía.

—Si le explicamos…— comenzó a decir Utakata.

—Cómo si nos fuera a creer— le replicó Hotaru desesperada.

—Entonces…— el timbre sonó—. Ve a mi habitación— le indicó Utakata señalando el piso de arriba. Hotaru asintió y comenzó a correr.

Utakata la miró desaparecer por los pasillos y abrió la puerta.

—Buen día profesor— le dijo Shizune.

—Buen día— le contestó Utakata.

—Tsunade quería que discutiera con usted algunos asuntos— comenzó a decirle Shizune. Utakata la invitó a pasar y se sentaron a platicar.

Hotaru había llegado a la recamara de Utakata. Miró su cuarto, era muy lindo. Se quitó sus zapatos para que no la escucharan caminar y fue a explorar los demás cuartos. Dos cuartos estaban completamente vacios, uno era su recamara y en el último tan solo había una sala de música, sin embargo, el único instrumento que había era una flauta.

Volvió a entrar en el cuarto de Utakata y los escuchó hablar. Shizune aún estaba ahí.

Se recostó en la cama y se quedó completamente dormida.

* * *

—No quiero salir— se dijo Hinata internamente. Sasuke le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que era hora de irse. Ya era Domingo y tenían que regresar.

Se quedó al menos cinco minutos mirando la puerta de la habitación sin poder salir.

Se armó de valor y salió del cuarto, sin embargo, al verlo de nueva cuenta se sonrojo de sobremanera.

Se sentía caliente y su vista comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Sasuke la miró y sonrió de lado.

—V-Vayámonos— le dijo Hinata sin mencionar lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Sasuke asintió y después de regresar las llaves del hotel se dispusieron a irse. La estación quedaba realmente cerca así que caminaron sin mucho problema hasta él.

Encontraron un tren que salía justo en ese momento así que se subieron rápidamente.

—¿Qué les diremos a los del comité? — le preguntó Sasuke pensándolo. No habían ido al sauna como lo habían prometido. Si no que habían ido a una playa.

Hinata se quedó pensando. El día anterior había leído sobre varios lugares turísticos.

—Respecto a lo de ayer— le dijo Sasuke. Era lo suficientemente incómodo que Hinata hubiera estado evadiendo el tema tanto tiempo.

Hinata se quedó pensando. Sasuke le estaba hablando del beso. Se volvió a sonrojar.

—S-Sé que eres un mujeriego— le dijo Hinata. Sasuke se sorprendió, pero tampoco lo pudo negar. Algunos meses antes de que comenzara a hablarle a Hinata, era terrible. Salía con muchas mujeres y lo peor es que era una mujer nueva en cada ocasión.

Sin embargo, escucharlo de la propia Hinata lo hacía sentir realmente raro.

—Hmp— escaneó a Hinata. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero sus ojos proyectaban seguridad.

—Respecto a lo del comité— le dijo Hinata— digámosles que vayamos a un parque acuático, leí sobre aquello anoche.

Sasuke asintió. Esa era una buena opción.

Suspiró. Entonces Hinata haría como si aquello nunca hubiese sucedido.

—Vayamos a uno que éste techado— le siguió diciendo Hinata— porque el clima está muy frío.

Sasuke volvió a asentir y le dijo que iría a explorar el tren, necesitaba despejarse.

Hinata sacó su diario. Estaba escribiendo uno para que cuando la otra Hinata regresara supiera lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

 _Fui a la playa con Sasuke, por el comité, ya sabes lo de escoger el destino para ir después de que acabé el semestre._

 _Nos besamos._

 _Pero no te preocupes no pasó nada más. Yo creo que Sasuke lo hizo porque es un mujeriego, ya se lo he dicho._

Se lo había explicado claramente sin darle muchas vueltas al tema. Esperaba que la otra Hinata no se fuera a enfadar.

Aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía ella misma. Dentro de ella había un remolino de emociones. ¿Acaso había hecho lo correcto?

.

.

.

Hotaru abrió sus ojos y miró hacia la ventana. Estaba todo oscuro. Se paró sobresaltada y se dio cuenta que todavía estaba en el cuarto de su profesor.

Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Qué tal si alguien seguía ahí?

Agudizó su oído y solo escucho el sonido de té hirviendo así que bajó con confianza.

Miró la sala y el comedor sin embargo no vio a nadie.

Se dirigió a la cocina.

—Despertaste— le dijo Utakata mirándola.

Hotaru asintió —. ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? — le preguntó desesperada. Miró su celular y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que había pasado todo el día ahí.

—Te veías cómoda — contestó sin mucha energía.

—Pero todavía no hago la tarea que usted nos encargó, ni todas las demás— se lamentó Hotaru. Se pasaría toda la noche haciendo tarea.

—¿Quieres té? — le sugirió Utakata sin escuchar sus quejas.

Hotaru negó con su cabeza —. Me tengo que ir — le dijo.

Salió de la casa y se sintió terriblemente mal. ¿Acaso le había gustado quedarse ahí? ¿Se le había hecho cómodo? ¿Por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo ahí?

.

Finalmente era lunes y ella no había dormido más que cuatro horas. Temari se burló de sus ojeras que ni con su usual maquillaje había podido esconder.

Hotaru miró a Utakata que estaba explicando un tema y le hizo una mueca. Utakata sonrió y desvió su mirada. Hotaru chasqueo su lengua, se había desvelado solo porque él no la había despertado.

Acabaron las primeras tres horas y salió al pasillo.

Su objetivo, Sasuke.

Escaneó por todos los salones y finalmente llego al suyo. Abrió la puerta y lo miró al fondo con unos audífonos como siempre.

Lo miró hasta que Sasuke la miró también. Y avanzó hasta él.

—Necesitamos hablar— le dijo. Iba a cortar con él. Ahora su interés amoroso por él había terminado.

—Terminamos— se adelantó Sasuke.

Hotaru lo miró atónita. Se supone que ella diría eso. Asintió aun tratando de recomponerse.

—Bien— contestó Hotaru dejándolo atrás.

Volvió a su salón y pensó que aquello había sido realmente fácil. En realidad, Sasuke jamás había querido algo en primer lugar. Es decir, hacía dos semestres, antes de que se hubiera ido de intercambio, Sasuke y ella había tenido un noviazgo bastante intenso, sin embargo, todo aquello quedaba en la superficialidad.

Hotaru suspiró. Supuso que Sasuke y ella solo habían estado juntos porque ambos sentían soledad.

Ahora sabía que en realidad ninguno de ellos sentía algo realmente fuerte por el otro.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata suspiró, había quedado con Toneri de verse ese día a las afueras de Konoha, pero el simplemente no llegaba.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la rama de un árbol bastante alto.

En menos de dos segundos observó como Naruto se subía al árbol también.

—¿Qué haces? — le preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

—Esperando a alguien— respondió Hinata en tono neutral.

—Esperaré contigo— le dijo Naruto. Hinata lo pensó un segundo y pensó que Toneri jamás se había dejado ver por nadie más que ella. Eso era absolutamente raro. Y si Naruto estaba ahí, entonces Toneri no iría.

—¿Cómo es Hinata?, bueno, la otra Hinata…

—Rara, solo te puedo decir eso— le dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. Recordaba a Hinata como una persona realmente introvertida, pero a la vez linda.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado, en realidad eran lo opuesto. Pensó en lo que estaría haciendo Hinata en Kioto. Terminando el semestre harían sus exámenes para la universidad, esperaba poder regresar a Kioto antes de esos exámenes.

—¿Quieres comer ramen? — le pregunto Naruto.

—No soy fan del ramen— le contestó Hinata. Naruto la volteó a ver con una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo no te puede gustar el ramen? — le preguntó—. Te llevaré a comer el mejor ramen del mundo— le dijo Naruto antes de jalarla para que lo siguiera a Ichiraku.

Y para su sorpresa.

A Hinata le encantó ese ramen.

Tal vez fue porque la atmósfera era agradable. Por unos minutos había olvidado el asunto de su padre.

También se sentía realmente cálida junto a Naruto. Aunque claramente algunas veces las fans de Naruto la hacían enojar.

Sonrió. La compañía de Naruto definitivamente era reconfortante.

::::::::::::::::::

Hinata comenzó a dar brinquitos en la entrada de la escuela. No quería ir, ya que eso significaba ver a Sasuke, y la verdad es que no estaba preparada.

Miró a todos lados y dio un paso adelante. Se dio un golpe mental, el comité había reprogramado la fecha de reunión a ese día. Estaban tan retrasados con las festividades…

Suspiró, y llenó de aire sus pulmones. Exhaló y saco todo.

Comenzaba a hacer mucho viento, así que se puso un suéter que tenía en la mochila y por fin se internó en la escuela.

Todo iba excelente y normal. Alguien puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y volteo a ver, era Karin.

—¿Qué te sucede? — le preguntó — Estás rara desde ayer.

—No me sucede nada…— intentó explicar Hinata.

—Hoy habrá noche de pijamas en mi casa, no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Hinata siguió caminando con paso lento, entró al salón. Y por suerte Sasuke estaba dormido en su pupitre.

* * *

Shikamaru le sonrió a Temari mientras ésta ponía una mueca coqueta. Dos metros más adelante, Ino los miraba con odio.

—Debería reírte— le dijo Temari a Shikamaru — así Ino se pondrá más celosa.

—Soy muy infantil— se lamentó Shikamaru— mira que darle celos a mi mejor amiga…

—Hmp— se burló Temari —mejor dicho, eres un completo idiota.

Le dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas del suelo y salía con prisa del salón del consejo estudiantil. Ino entró mientras miraba a Temari irse.

—Debería declararte de una vez por todas— le dijo Ino con voz notablemente molesta.

—Sí, bueno… estoy esperando el momento oportuno.

—Ya llegué— dijo Naruto haciendo una entrada triunfal.

—Comencemos— dijo Gaara entrando.

—Ni siquiera sé porque sigo viniendo— dijo Hotaru entrando.

Hinata entró con paso tímido y sentó al fondo de la mesa. Le siguió Sakura y hasta el último entró Sasuke.

—Bien, primero que todo vayamos al asunto del festival de Halloween.

—Bien, ya comenzamos a hacer volantes anunciando nuestra casa de terror. La mitad de la escuela serán los responsables de armar la casa. Mientras que la otra mitad entrará a la casa. El último sobreviviente será el ganador. Si no sobrevive nadie entonces ganarán los que armaron la casa de terror.

—Suena bien— dijo Gaara— ¿Y lo de escoger un lugar para irnos de fin de semestre?

—Un parque acuático de interior, en Osaka hay uno con un hotel a lado— dijo Sasuke.

—Haré una lista de los gastos que haremos y de lo que necesitamos— dijo Hinata.

—Bien, por último, lo de los días culturales, ya recogimos todas las ideas. Me parece que su grupo hará una cafetería.

Shikamaru asintió.

.

Hotaru salió del salón una vez que la junta terminó y se dirigió a un salón vacío. Estaba hecha un desastre, todo le comenzaba a preocupar, además tenía un sueño espantoso.

—Pareces somnolienta.

Hotaru alzó su cabeza rápidamente. Era Utakata.

—Ya no quiero ser parte del consejo estudiantil, es decir tienen muchos beneficios, pero no te dejan tiempo para descansar.

—¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería a dormir un rato?

Hotaru sonrió de medio lado —. Cualquier maestro me hubiera regañado por estar perdiendo el tiempo.

—Yo no soy cualquier maestro— Utakata le respondió saliendo del salón.

Hotaru lo miró irse, sonrió y se durmió en una butaca.

* * *

Sasuke miró a Hinata por milésima vez, mientras Hinata, igualmente por milésima vez se sonrojaba. Besó a Hinata esperando una reacción más emotiva de su parte, pero ella tan solo le había dicho que era un mujeriego. Dejo escapar un chasquido, sabía que lo era, pero aun así no se esperaba algo así de parte de Hinata.

Regresaron al salón pues aún les quedaba una última clase.

Sasuke escribió una nota rápidamente y mientras Kurenai se distraía un momento, le lanzó el papel a Hinata.

—Lo vi— escuchó la voz de Kurenai —¿quieres leerlo en voz alta Hinata?

Hinata se sonrojo, siempre le sucedía eso, abrió el papel. "Ven a mi casa"

—D-Dice que vayamos a comer helado.

Todos comenzaron a reírse. El gran Sasuke Uchiha comiendo helados.

Hinata se sonrojo aún más y volteó a ver a Sasuke que le regresó la mirada, mirándola como a una rara.

—¿Entonces iremos a comer helados? — le preguntó Sasuke a Hinata.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y las clases había terminado finalmente.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente —. Perdón — le dijo en voz baja.

—Da igual, vayamos a mi casa.

Le dijo Sasuke. Necesitaba hablar de tantas cosas con ella.

Sentía que si no aclaraba las cosas con ella se volvería loco.

—Voy a ir con Karin — le dijo. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente y huyó.

Sasuke se quedó estoico maldiciendo a Karin por lo bajo.

Hinata llegó a la casa de Karin con varias cosas para comer. Ese día trataría de olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido últimamente.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, por fin era el festival cultural y al siguiente día sería el festival de Halloween.

Hinata comenzó a cambiarse, tendrían que hacer una cafetería. Afortunadamente todo ya estaba arreglado. Los demás estudiantes ya habían llevado las cosas para armar todo.

Entró al baño y comenzó a cambiarse. Salió del cubículo, se miró al espejo y gritó. Aquél traje estaba sumamente descubierto, dejaba a la vista mucho de su cuerpo.

Salió con paso lento mientras varios estudiantes la miraban. Estaba sumamente avergonzada, con todo lo que pudo trato de avanzar lo más discreta que pudo.

Entró al salón y varios de sus compañeros la rodearon y comenzaron a preguntarle cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la cafetería.

Una mano la jaló y la sacó del salón. Alzó su vista, era Sasuke.

La llevó a la parte posterior de la escuela y la tapó con su suéter sin decir nada.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun?

—Deja de enseñar tanto y ve a casa— le dijo antes de irse.

Hinata lo miró, estaba loco. Se quitó el suéter y volvió a entrar al salón. Había muchas personas, y aunque estaba muerta de vergüenza, dio lo mejor de sí.

Sasuke era bastante sobreprotector, pensó en su primo, seguramente el habría hecho lo mismo que Sasuke.

Al día siguiente era el festival de Halloween, todos los estudiantes estaban cansados, pero aun así trataron de hacer el festival de la mejor manera posible.

Por fin terminó octubre, comenzó noviembre y con ello, comenzaron las primeras nevadas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Hinata, Hanabi ha sido secuestrada— le informó el Hokage a Hinata.

Kakashi sabía que era la peor noticia que le podía dar a Hinata.

Hinata cerró sus ojos. Tenía miedo, primero su padre y ahora Hanabi. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y una gota salió de sus ojos. Estaba llorando.

Ese lugar le deba miedo, era como cerrar sus ojos y levantarse en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Un lugar donde ella claramente no quería estar.

Cerró sus manos formando puños.

—Formaré un equipo para ir en su búsqueda, al parecer Sai y Naruto vieron al enemigo alejarse.

Hinata asintió.

—Mañana te verán en la entrada a las 6:00 am.

Hinata volvió a asentir sin alzar la cabeza. Era de tarde, ya comenzaba a anochecer, comenzó a correr hacia el bosque y subió al árbol más alto que encontró, se veía toda la aldea desde ese lugar.

Había un festival, los fuegos artificiales decoraban el cielo y se fundían con las estrellas. Hinata lo miró varios segundos. Había música y se escuchaba la risa de las personas.

Ella era Hyuga Hinata y no lloraba, y, aun así, no pudo contenerse. Lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus mejillas y caer hacía su regazo. No quería continuar en aquella dimensión. Estaba desesperada y quería salir rápidamente de ahí.

Alzó su mirada, los fuegos artificiales seguían llenando el cielo y el sonido se propagaba en todas las direcciones.

Era de noche, regresó a la mansión Hyuga y la sintió tan sola. No estaba Hanabi, ni Neji, ni su madre Harue, ni su padre Hiashi, y mucho menos Hiro.

Comenzó a gritar lo más alto posible y se derrumbó en el suelo. Aquello la estaba matando por dentro. De un momento a otro lo había perdido todo y aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

El canto de los pájaros la levantó. Se había quedado dormida en medio de los campos de entrenamiento del clan Hyuga.

Vio la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana. Se alistó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar. Al frente miró a Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai y Naruto. Kakashi la había mandado con el mejor equipo posible.

Sonrió mientras un atisbo de esperanza le cruzaba por el rosto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata llegó a su casa corriendo. Ese día habían dejado mucha tarea y tenía que apurarse a hacerla. Ya era de noche y su familia estaba cenando.

Tanto su madre como su padre, Neji, Hanabi y Hiro.

—Pásame la sal Hinata— le pidió su madre Harue.

Hinata asintió.

—Mañana iré con mis amigas a comer— les avisó Hanabi —. Así que no me esperen.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde Hanabi? — le preguntó Neji con una mueca en su rostro.

Hinata sonrió.

En esos momentos era la chica más afortunada del mundo.

* * *

 **Hola! Ya traje el capítulo 10, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Traté de hacer el capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal, espero les guste.**

 **Lo siento, no pude hacer que Hinata correspondiera el beso adecuadamente como me lo pidieron. Pero no se preocupen, el momento de que llegue ese beso apasionado llegará.**

 **También por fin en el próximo capitulo les revelaré lo que paso para que sucediera el cambio de dimensión, al fin sabrán porque las Hinatas cambiaron de dimensión.**

 **Traten de adivinar la razón, tal vez alguien le atine.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

—Hinata, mírame— le dijo Sasuke molesto. Hinata lo había evitado por una semana ya y él no lo seguiría permitiendo.

Hinata alzó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo en ese instante y al encontrase con los ojos de Sasuke, se sonrojó.

Ya solo faltaban tres semanas de clase. Necesitaba ponerse a estudiar para sacar buenas calificaciones y todo el rollo con Sasuke la estaban dejando sin fuerzas.

—E-Estoy estudiando Sasuke-kun— le dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

—Entonces yo te ayudaré— le dijo quitándole el libro. Era de historia —. Veamos cuanto has progresado desde el último semestre.

—No es necesario —dijo tomando el libro de vuelta.

—Escucha, solo faltan dos semanas para los exámenes finales.

Hinata sintió como un cosquilleo la recorría completamente. Tenía miedo de aquellos exámenes.

—Te veré en mi casa en la tarde— le dijo Sasuke antes de comenzar a caminar. Hinata lo miró marcharse sin poder decir nada más.

:::::::::::::::::

—Hoy nos quedaremos aquí— dijo Shikamaru dejando su mochila en el suelo.

La misión había comenzado. Hinata cerró sus puños decidida, definitivamente iba a salvar a su hermana costara lo que le costara, no importa lo que fuera, definitivamente lo haría.

La casa de campaña era amplia, cabían los cinco perfectamente. Sakura y Hinata se metieron al fondo de la casa de campaña mientras Shikamaru, Sai y Naruto se quedaron del otro lado. Era una noche bastante fresca por lo que todos luchaban por las dos escasas cobijas que habían llevado.

—Me congelo, de veras — suspiró Naruto entre sueños.

Hinata también suspiró, tenía insomnio a más no poder. Dio vueltas en su cama por aproximadamente dos horas hasta que al fin pudo dormir un poco.

* * *

Era de mañana, todos estaban cansados, aun así, siguieron caminando.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sakura mirando una cueva. Dentro de ella había un lago muy brillante.

Shikamaru dio la señal y todos entraron en él.

Comenzaron a ser envueltos un poco después de entrar. Enormes burbujas se apoderaron de ellos y comenzaron a ver sus más íntimos sueños.

Hinata estaba aterrada. Por fin pudo ver todo lo que desde hacía tiempo la carcomía.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata rodeó la casa de Sasuke cinco veces sin poder decidirse a tocar el timbre. Ahora que lo pensaba estaba un poco molesta con él.

Es decir, él solo le había dicho que fuera, y ella estaba ahí. Se sentía bastante tonta e indecisa.

Se colocó su cabello en una coleta alta y se puso en acción. Tocó el timbre y no pasó más de un minuto cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta. Su corazón se puso a latir muy rápido y de pronto sintió como la fuerza en sus piernas la abandonaba.

—Entra— le dijo Sasuke al ver como Hinata se quedaba inmóvil.

Hinata pasó a su casa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, era tal vez la cuarta vez, pero, aun así, se sentía completamente tímida al entrar.

Se sentó en el sillón y dejo su mochila a un lado. Sasuke había ido por los libros adicionales con los que iban a estudiar.

Sasuke regresó con cinco libros que se veían realmente pesados, sin embargo, Hinata no se desanimó y comenzaron a estudiar.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Kiba. Se disculpó diciendo que tenía que contestar y salió un momento.

Sasuke la miró intensamente. ¿Por qué Kiba siempre la estaba llamando? ¿Acaso eran tan cercanos? Kiba ni siquiera le hablaba a Hinata a inicios de año, aunque claramente él tampoco lo hacía.

Bufó molesto, esa llamada estaba tomando bastante tiempo. Pensó en quitarle su celular a Hinata pero ella se enojaría, lo mejor era no hacerlo.

Ok, era desesperante. Esa llamada ya había durado mucho. Suspiró en indignación. Hinata lo estaba ignorando tan descaradamente.

—Y-Ya terminé— dijo Hinata entrando lentamente a la casa de nuevo.

—Bien, sigamos— le dijo Sasuke. Kiba era ahora una molestia para él.

—M-Me tengo que ir— susurró Hinata con una voz apenas audible.

Sasuke la miró como diciéndole que continuara.

—Me necesitan— continuó —. Estudiaremos otro día.

Dijo antes de salir por la puerta y comenzar a correr. Sasuke se quedó perplejo. Hinata simplemente lo había abandonado. Simplemente se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

Kiba estaba tumbado en su cama. Su nariz seguía siendo muy sensible, su hermana había hecho una comida que olía y sabía horrible.

Le había hablado a Shino y Hinata explicándoles todo eso, y les había pedido que fueran.

Hinata llegó rápidamente. En tan solo diez minutos ya estaba ahí. Encontró a Kiba semi-muerto en su sillón. Su cara estaba azul y sus ojos blancos.

Suspiró. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando olía algo horrible.

Shino llegó un poco después. Él ya estaba un poco más acostumbrado a las exageraciones de Kiba.

Hinata preparó el remedio casero que siempre hacía y junto a Shino esperaron a que Kiba se sintiera mejor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata tenía cinco años. Estaba de la mano de su madre en Tokio. Habían ido de vacaciones. Hanabi y Hiro aún no nacían y Neji aún vivía con su familia.

Era la primogénita y la única hija en aquel entonces. Su padre aún no se daba cuenta de sus "deficiencias" y eran una familia, en lo que cabe, feliz.

Estaban en el parque cuando su padre recibió una llamada importante y tuvo que regresar al hotel para mandar algunos informes que se había llevado con él. Y su madre se había quedado un poco preocupada.

Hinata era una niña seria. No jugaba con los demás niños y casi nunca salía de casa. Aun así, ella era muy feliz, y como una niña feliz, no le gustaba ver a las personas tristes.

Insistió a su madre que le comprará helado y cuando la soltó por cinco segundos para pagarlo, Hinata ya se había ido.

Un niño con el cabello blanco le había llamado su atención. No podía ver sus ojos porque estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Hinata con voz seria.

El niño alzó sus ojos y la miró directamente para posteriormente negar con su cabeza, no estaba bien.

—¿Estás perdido? — le siguió preguntando Hinata.

El niño afirmó llorando aún más fuerte.

—Te ayudaré— le dijo sosteniendo su mano. Y contrario a lo que podría creer, sus manos hicieron una conexión especial, era indescriptible. Simplemente lo sintieron.

—Me enviaron aquí por error— dijo el niño entre lágrimas.

—Dime tu nombre— le exigió Hinata buscando a un policía con la mirada.

—Toneri— susurró.

—Te ayudaré Toneri, solo no sueltes mi mano— le dijo agarrando su mano aún más fuerte.

.

Hinata salió de la cueva con un terror. No recordaba lo que había sucedido después. Pero por eso Toneri estaba tan obsesionado con ella. Se habían conocido de pequeños.

Movió su mente tratando de despejarse de aquellas imágenes y pensó en lo asustada que podría estar Hanabi. Estaba sola y aún no sabían quién la había capturado.

Salieron de aquella cueva sin problemas y siguieron caminando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata regresó a su casa como a eso de las diez de la noche. Seguramente Neji la regañaría por llegar tarde. Suspiró mientras seguía caminando.

Hacía mucho frío y el viento que pasaba estaba helado.

Vio una sombra delante de su casa, era Sasuke.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó en un susurro. Estaba sorprendida de encontrar a Sasuke en la puerta de su casa.

—Estoy helado— Hinata lo miró. Llevaba un suéter que se veía muy delgado.

Sacó las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta.

—Entra— le dijo. Sasuke dio un paso adentro vacilando —. Seguramente solo está Neji — agregó Hinata.

Sasuke asintió.

Llegaron a la sala, la casa estaba en silencio. Hinata le pidió que esperara, entró a su cuarto y salió con una bufanda. Camino hacia él y la enrollo en su cuello.

Se sonrojó levemente mientras lo hacía. Sasuke la miró intensamente.

Acortó la distancia.

Y la besó.

La besó lentamente mientras los dos se sonrojaban cada vez más. Hinata estaba asustada de ella misma, no quería que ese beso terminara.

—¿Interrumpo algo? — los sorprendió Neji por detrás.

Hinata se sobresaltó mientras lo volteaba a ver, su cara se sonrojo a más no poder y se desmayó.

—Interrumpiste todo— respondió Sasuke con una notable exasperación mientras sostenía a Hinata en el aire.

—¿Viniste aquí a aprovecharte de mi prima? — le preguntó Neji mientras le quitaba a Hinata como si se tratara de algún saco de papas.

—Vine aquí para ayudarla a estudiar historia.

—Pues no parecía que le ayudaras a estudiar.

—Me voy, cuando se despierte dile que me llame— le dijo Sasuke sonriendo. Neji tensó sus manos, Sasuke le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente. Estaba todo oscuro. Miro su reloj, eran las tres de la mañana.

Su cabeza le dolía un poco así que se paró y tomo una pastilla.

Recordó lo que había sucedido ese día y se dio un golpe mental. Mañana tendría que encarar a Sasuke. Aquello le estaba dando taquicardia.

Se puso pijama, se lavó los dientes y volvió a la cama. ¿Cómo encararía a Sasuke y a Neji la mañana siguiente?

Se paró perezosamente y decidió salir temprano, incluso antes que Neji se levantara, se vistió rápidamente y corrió hacia la escuela.

Se escondió toda la mañana en la biblioteca, su corazón no paraba de palpitar. ¿Qué haría cuando viera a Sasuke de nuevo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Sal de ahí— le dijo Hinata a la sombra que estaba detrás de un árbol. Se habían separado para buscar pistas sobre Hanabi, y aunque Naruto había insistido en ir con ella, Hinata simplemente le había dicho que no.

Estaban en una ciudad en ruinas.

—Vaya, eres sorprendente — le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hinata lo miró mal. Ahí estaba el causante de varios de sus problemas, sin embargo, ella no estaba de humor para hacerle caso.

—Estoy ocupada— le dijo tajantemente.

—Entonces te ayudaré.

—Cuando era pequeña… — Hinata suspiró. No era el momento para discutir esas cosas, sin embargo, tenía mucha curiosidad —. Tú y yo…

—Lo recordaste— contestó Toneri mientras sus ojos adquirían una nueva luz.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? — le preguntó Hinata con voz fuerte. Sentía miedo y mucha adrenalina, pero eso no quería decir que se iba a someter ante Toneri.

Toneri sonrió.

—Si aceptas casarte conmigo, entonces todos tus problemas desaparecerán.

Hinata lo miró atentamente. Toneri seguía con la idea de casarse.

—En una semana vendré a verte, esperaré una respuesta — le dijo con voz seductora.

Hinata no terminaba de entender aquello. Todos tus problemas desaparecerán… entonces, él tenía a Hanabi. Estaba casi segura. Y muy probablemente a su padre.

Decidió no hablar con el equipo de todo lo que había sucedido. Necesitaba pensar acerca de todo eso, un poco más.

Por la noche acamparon en una pequeña casa, era linda y no estaba totalmente destruida. Se acercó a Sakura, y aunque ella no era su mejor compañía, simplemente necesitaba estar cerca de alguien.

Se durmió y siguió recordando aquel día.

.

Toneri la siguió por aproximadamente una cuadra, ahora los dos estaban perdidos.

Toneri seguía llorando y Hinata no estaba muy segura de que hacer.

—No me dejas pensar— le había dicho. Toneri la miró con sus ojos llorosos y la miró como su fuera su última esperanza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le preguntó el niño entre sollozos.

—Hinata — respondió —Hinata Hyuga.

Toneri alzó sus ojos en asombro.

Ella era la princesa del byakugan. La persona con la que tendría que casarse en un futuro. Era ella, simplemente había un problema.

Era la Hinata de otra dimensión.

Toneri sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente.

Necesitaba encontrar una solución a aquel problema…

:::::::::::::::::::::

Shikamaru miró a Ino levantarse de la mesa. La había invitado a cenar a su casa y ella había aceptado casi inmediatamente.

—¿Ya terminaste? — le preguntó mirándola de reojo.

Ino asintió — traeré el postre — dijo con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru se removió incómodo. Estar a solas con Ino cada vez se hacía más difícil para él.

Era viernes, aún era de tarde y estaba nevando.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué piensas de Sai? — le preguntó Ino acercándose con dos platos con pastel.

—No me cae bien— dijo honestamente.

—Lo invitaré a salir — le dijo Ino tomando un bocado de pastel.

Shikamaru le dio toda su atención. Hizo su plato a un lado y la miró intensamente.

—¿Crees que sea una mala idea? —le preguntó Ino dándole otro bocado a su pastel.

—Es una mala idea— le dijo Shikamaru —. Sai no me da buena espina— le dijo.

¿Por qué su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido? ¿Acaso aún iba en la primaria?

—Tienes razón, entonces, ¿qué piensas de ti? — le preguntó Ino dejando su tenedor en la mesa.

Shikamaru la miró intrigante. Era un genio, él más inteligente de la escuela, ¿por qué no podía pensar en una respuesta en ese mismo instante?

— ¿De mí?, soy un chico genial supongo— le dijo incómodo.

—Entonces sal conmigo— le dijo Ino yendo al grano —. Sé que te gusta Temari, pero sal conmigo solo una vez.

Shikamaru se quedó atónito, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta.

—Mañana a las tres te esperaré en el café de enfrente de la escuela— le dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo de su casa.

Shikamaru se quedó completamente estoico. ¿Realmente había sucedido eso?

* * *

Hinata se tomó el mentón y desvió su mirada hacia arriba. Pronto serían los exámenes. Era sábado y estaba terriblemente preocupada.

No se había podido concentrar en toda la mañana. Pronto sería la hora de la comida y ella no había avanzado ni un poco en sus estudios.

Todo lo que estaba en su mente era: Sasuke.

Estrelló su cabeza sobre el escritorio y su cara se sonrojo por completo.

Lo quería ver, pero a la vez no deseaba verlo nunca más.

¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados tratando de despejar su mente y volvió a mirar el libro que tenía enfrente. Exclamó un gritó de desesperación y lo cerró.

Tomó su mochila y salió de su casa.

Camino por algunos minutos hasta encontrarse frente a la casa de Sasuke. Shiro comenzó a ladrar y Hinata se dio cuenta que era tarde para escapar. Dio un suspiró y tocó el timbre.

Su corazón comenzó a latir intensamente, se tuvo que detener de la reja para no desmayarse.

El cielo estaba totalmente nublado, hacía frío y no había llevado más que un suéter muy ligero.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y dejo escapar una leve sonrisa al ver a Hinata.

—¿M-Me ayudarías a estudiar? — le preguntó Hinata. Su cuerpo comenzó a amenazar con desmayarse. Su cara se volvió totalmente roja y no sabía qué hacer en ese mismo instante.

Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y se hizo a un lado para que Hinata pasara.

Hinata dio pasos titubeantes hasta llegar al sillón. Dio un suspiro y dejó su mochila en el suelo.

—¿Comenzamos con historia? — le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata asintió.

Supuso que ese encuentro era un nuevo comienzo para ellos.

Sonrió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Hinata hace muecas cuando duerme— dijo Naruto mirándola.

—Tú haces muchas más muecas—le recalcó Shikamaru.

—Pero ella se ve algo triste— la señalo Sai.

Los cuatro se encontraban en un círculo en torno a Hinata que había sido la primera en dormirse.

—Ya, vayamos a dormir— los regaño Sakura.

.

—Toneri, ahí hay un policía pidámosle ayuda— le dijo Hinata sin soltar su mano. Las calles de Tokio eran realmente grandes y Hinata estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de poder ayudar a Toneri ella sola.

—Hinata, yo no vivo aquí.

—Yo tampoco— le recalcó Hinata caminando hacía el policía— vine de vacaciones.

—Espera— le dijo apretando su mano. Hinata se detuvo por unos segundos —. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hinata asintió.

—Pero primero busquemos al policía.

Toneri sacudió su cabeza —. Prométemelo, que te casarás conmigo.

—Te lo prometo Toneri— le dijo Hinata algo fastidiada.

Toneri asintió y se soltó de la mano de Hinata.

—Estaré esperando — dijo antes de comenzar a correr.

Hinata lo comenzó a perseguír, pero no lo volvió a encontrar.

 _Toneri….Toneri…..Toneri…._

Hinata dio vueltas en la casa de campaña que acababan de armar. Todos los demás estaban notablemente dormidos menos ella.

Salió de la casa de campaña y subió a la cima de un árbol. La vista era impresionante, se veía luna resplandeciente.

 _Toneri…._

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sujeto?

Le había dicho que todos sus problemas acabarían si ella aceptaba casarse con él.

Su corazón punzó.

Eso significaba que él tenía capturada a Hanabi. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y trató de calmase sin éxito.

Volvió a la casa de campaña, le quitó la cobija a Naruto que ya se había apropiado y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana llegaron a un pueblo abandonado, estaba en ruinas. Comenzaron a buscar entre todo el lugar. Miró hacia un lado, Naruto se veía realmente apuesto.

Retiró su mirada, ese pensamiento había sido raro.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse. Había tomado una decisión.

Se casaría con Toneri.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hotaru miró a Sasuke caminar por los pasillos. Sonrió, definitivamente ya no sentía nada por él.

—¿Escuchaste los rumores? — le preguntó Temari llegando a su lado.

—Últimamente no estoy al pendiente de los chismes— exclamó con una sonrisa triunfante. Al fin había podido cambiar un poco su personalidad.

—Te lo contaré, necesitas estar actualizada— le dijo Temari con un brillo en los ojos —. Utakata-sensei se irá de la escuela.

Hotaru sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

—¿Enserio? — le preguntó confundida. Comenzó a marearse.

—En realidad es médico y lo aceptaron como maestro en la universidad — le dijo Temari.

—Qué bien— susurró Hotaru.

—Y también me enteré que Kurenai- sensei y Asuma- sensei estaban en una cita ayer…

Hotaru dejó de escuchar. Estaba aturdida y algo molesta. Suspiró y no supo que más decir.

Caminó hasta el salón de enfermería y se recostó ahí hasta que el día por fin terminó.

No sabía porque sentía tantas cosas en ese instante. Solo estaba segura que de no quería que Utakata se fuera.

Hinata alzó su cabeza. Era la última semana de clases, toda esa semana habría exámenes y la próxima semana entregarían resultados.

Suspiró.

No se había parado de su escritorio por las últimas dos horas. Además, Sasuke le había mandado un mensaje para que saliera el fin de semana. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo.

Por otra parte, Konoha ya no se había comunicado con ellos desde hacía tiempo. Ya era momento de que lo hicieran. Aunque Hinata, muy dentro de ella, esperaba que no hubiera alguna solución para regresarlos a su dimensión.

Extrañaba a las personas de Konoha, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella no quería aceptar irse de Kioto.

Alzó su vista al reloj, eran las 9 de la noche. Decidió tomar un baño caliente y posteriormente cenar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata miró el cielo. Era una noche estrellada. Todos dormían en la casa de campaña que habían armado. Sin embargo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no podía dormir.

Por la mañana habían ido al pueblo que estaba en ruinas. Suspiró mientras recordaba lo que sucedió ahí.

Primero había escuchado a alguien llamarla, "princesa del Byakugan".

Después un hombre le había dicho que el tenseigan había sido revivido y que los Otsutsuki debían ser detenidos.

Al último ella se había desmayado.

Volvió a mirar al cielo.

Entonces Toneri era un Otsutsuki.

Ahora con mayor razón necesitaba ir con él. Necesitaba hacer tres cosas. Salvar a su familia, destruir a Toneri y regresar a su dimensión.

Dejo escapar una sonrisa. Si tan solo cuando tenía seis años no lo hubiera ayudado cuando estaba "perdido", entonces nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Pensó en la otra Hinata, tal vez ella también lo estaba pasando mal.

Escuchó crujidos de ramas. Miró hacia atrás, era Naruto.

—No puedes dormir— le dijo Naruto. Hinata asintió —. Escucha, todo saldrá bien.

Hinata lo miró detenidamente. Naruto siempre había sido así. Tan lindo con todos.

—Traeremos a tu hermana de vuelta y sabremos que le sucedió a tu padre.

Hinata lo miró. La sonrisa de Naruto definitivamente era lo mejor del mundo.

—Hinata, yo— Naruto se removió incómodo —. Los últimos días he sentido tantas cosas…

Hinata lo miró confundido. Naruto la miró detenidamente.

—Te quiero— le dijo Naruto sin pensarlo más.

Hinata lo miró detenidamente, inspecciono cada detalle de él y frunció el ceño.

—Yo…

Un ruido los hizo elevar su cabeza. Toneri había aparecido.

—Perdón Naruto-kun— le dijo antes de avanzar a Toneri.

Naruto la miró atónito.

Hinata ondeó su mano, posiblemente sería la última vez que lo vería. Cerró sus ojos. Por el sonido pudo escuchar que Naruto había comenzado a luchar contra Toneri. Sin embargo, era en vano, ella había tomado una decisión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era martes. Hinata sintió como una punzada en su pecho la despertó. Ese día se sentía terriblemente mal. Aún faltaba una hora para que se levantara así que trató de dormirse otra vez, sin embargo, le fue imposible.

Se alistó para la escuela y estudió un poco más antes de irse.

La próxima semana irían al parque acuático con toda la escuela. Había visto los trajes de baño de la otra Hinata y casi le había dado un infarto.

Decidió que, durante todo el día, ella estaría tratando de esconderse en su habitación del hotel. Eso era lo mejor.

Había escrito en el diario de Hinata varias cosas, entre ellas había incluido sus verdaderos sentimientos. En su mente esperaba que no hubiera forma de cambiar de dimensión, era un pensamiento egoísta, pero de verdad lo deseaba.

Su mente voló de nuevo a los exámenes. Esa semana solo habría exámenes, así que se la pasaba estudiando desde la mañana hasta la noche. Estaba cansada, sin embargo, daría lo mejor de ella.

Fue a la escuela con las pocas ganas que tenía y se sentó en su lugar. Por la tarde saldría con Kiba y Shino a un parque lejano. Al parecer estaban aburridos de tantos edificios y luces que la ciudad tenía.

Miró a Sasuke entrar al salón y sonrió levemente. Cada vez que lo miraba sentía una sensación realmente cálida.

Bajó su mirada y siguió leyendo el libro que llevaba.

::::::::::::::::

Hinata miró alrededor. La mansión de Toneri era enorme, sin embargo, no se detuvo a mirarla. Ya tendría tiempo para eso.

—¿Dónde está mi familia?

Toneri sonrió y le señaló la habitación del fondo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Al fin escribí la razón por la que las dos Hinatas intercambiaron dimensiones. Hace mucho tiempo que quería publicar éste capítulo, lo bueno es que ya llegó el momento.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Se imaginaban alguna otra razón? ¿Qué les pareció?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Finalmente era el día. Empacó sus cosas con tranquilidad en una gran maleta; empacó una cámara, su ropa, el mejor traje de baño que había y su diario.

Salió de su casa con Neji y llegaron bastante rápido a la escuela. El cielo aún estaba oscuro y las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Hinata miró la luna, ese día en especial se sentía tan cercana y hermosa al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, al mirarla, tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar.

—Hola— Hinata miró a su lado. Sasuke tenía una bufanda amarrada a su cuello y sus ojos se veían especialmente oscuros.

Sonrió —. Sasuke-kun, ¿no te sientes culpable? — le preguntó.

—¿Por qué tendría que sentirme culpable? — la miró detenidamente.

—P-Porque mentimos acerca de ir a revisar el lugar.

Sasuke chasqueó —No deberías de sentirte así — le dijo dándole una palmada en su cabeza antes de seguir caminando.

Hinata se sonrojó mientras lo miraba avanzar.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente. Karin estaba adelante discutiendo con Suigetsu así que se unió a ellos. Esperaba no interrumpirlos, ni hacer mal tercio.

El camión salió media hora después. Shino y Kiba estaban más adelante discutiendo sobre el tipo de comida que preferían en invierno.

Hinata se sentó junto a la ventana y miró como Shikamaru se sentaba junto a ella.

—Salí con Ino la semana anterior — dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata se sorprendió y le dedicó una mirada de emoción.

—Pero no salió nada bien — se lamentó Shikamaru —. Apenas entramos a la cafetería y el ambiente se volvió muy incómodo.

—¿Qué pasó después? — le preguntó Hinata.

—Ino dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y huyó — dijo suspirando. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Hinata sonrió —E-Eso es porque piensa que a ti te gusta Temari.

—¿Ella que tiene que ver? — dijo sonrojándose levemente.

—T-Tal vez Ino pensó que te sentías más a gusto con Temari.

Shikamaru suspiró —. No entiendo, las mujeres con muy complicadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Hanabi, ¿te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Hinata como cada mañana lo hacía.

Hanabi asintió —. ¿De verdad te casarás con él?

Hinata sintió como su corazón punzaba —. Si— dijo un poco titubeante.

—Espero que Naruto-kun venga rápido — le dijo Hanabi.

—Él no vendrá— le respondió Hinata como si fuera obvio.

—Definitivamente lo hará.

Hinata tomó la mano de Hanabi entra las suyas y espero a que se quedara dormida.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Toneri no estaba alrededor.

Era el momento perfecto. Ese día definitivamente destruiría el tenseigan.

* * *

Naruto despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Miró a Shikamaru y Sai frente a él.

—¿Y Sakura-chan?

—Agotada — le dijo Sai con un poco de molestia.

Naruto se levantó de golpe. Y antes de poder ir con Sakura, Shikamaru le recalcó lo idiota que era por creer que en realidad Hinata lo había dejado.

Sakura casi no tenía chakra. Había estado cuidando de Naruto por tanto tiempo que casi se queda sin fuerzas.

—Sakura-chan…

Sakura lo miró y sonrió. Le debía explicar que Hinata y él se amaban de verdad.

—Eres un tonto — le dijo Sakura después de decirle todas sus verdades.

Naruto alzó su mirada. Ese día definitivamente iba a rescatar a Hinata.

::::::::::::::::::::

El camión se había hecho al menos cinco horas para llegar. Al fin estaban en ese parque acuático techado. Cuando estaban afuera todos tenían sus chamarras puestas, sin embargo, una vez entrando inmediatamente todos se pusieron sus trajes de baño.

Adentro hacía calor, era realmente agradable aquel lugar.

—Vayamos a nuestra habitación — le dijo Karin a su lado.

Hinata asintió. Ésta vez la habitación era para dos personas.

Las dos comenzaron a desempacar sus cosas y Karin en un segundo ya estaba yendo afuera con su traje de baño puesto.

—Iré a buscar a Suigetsu— le dijo. Hinata sonrió.

Dio un gran suspiro. Supuso que ese día simplemente dormiría. Se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos, sin embargo, varios toques en su puerta la hicieron dar un brinco.

—Hinata, huyamos de aquí — le dijo Kiba detrás de la puerta.

Hinata sonrió. Definitivamente eso iba a ser más divertido que dormir todo el día.

Se puso un saco bastante abrigador y salió del cuarto. Kiba y Shino la estaban esperando.

—Vayamos a pasear — le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hinata asintió repetidas veces.

Los tres miraron como Iruka sensei estaba en frente de la puerta vigilando que nadie huyera del lugar. Los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo. ¿Ahora cómo se escaparían?

Shino sacó un frasco de insectos de su bolsa.

—¿Siempre cargas eso? — le preguntó Kiba con una expresión de asco total.

—Solo en situaciones especiales — contestó sin ningún atisbo de emoción.

Hinata sería la que distrajera a Iruka. Así que con inocencia fue a su lado.

—Iruka sensi, ¿sabe dónde están los baños?

Iruka la miró con confusión. Había un gran letrero diciendo baños en la esquina.

—Están en esa esquina — le dijo volteando para señalarle el lugar.

Shino con discreción abrió la botella con insectos que salieron volando inmediatamente.

Hinata fingió horror, aunque tanto ella como Kiba ya estaban acostumbrados a esos insectos.

—Ahhhhh— Gritó Iruka con terror —. Llamaré a un encargado — dijo abandonando su lugar de vigilancia.

Kiba alzó su pulgar y les dijo —. Buen trabajo.

Hinata sonrió. Él que fueran un buen equipo jamás cambiaría, siempre sabían que hacer.

Kiba abrió la puerta y los tres huyeron rápidamente.

—Bien, vayamos a comer — dijo sacando su cartera —. Gané un concurso de adestramiento de perros y el premio era dinero — dijo triunfante —. Yo invito.

Hinata sonrió mientras caminaban hacia un restaurante de ramen.

:::::::::::::::

Hinata salió del castillo principal y se dirigió al castillo que estaba en frente. Ahí estaba en tenseigan, lo presentía. Además, lo había visto con su byakugan.

Tenía que destruir el tenseigan definitivamente.

Dio saltos hasta llegar al lugar. Ahora podía interpretar todo lo que había dicho Hamura. Toneri planeaba destruir la tierra, tenía que detenerlo y la única manera de hacerlo era destruyendo el tenseigan.

Tenía miedo, no podía ocultarlo. Sin embargo, era la única manera de salvar la tierra.

Lo encontró. Finalmente estaba frente a ella. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y dejó escapar un ataque. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer alguna otra cosa, miles de marionetas se dirigían hacia ella.

Eso iba a ser complicado.

Comenzó a luchar contra ellas, pero era evidente, eran muchas más y eran más fuertes que ella.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Hinata volteó con terror. Era Toneri.

—Destruiré el tenseigan — susurró Hinata. Toneri frunció el ceño, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

—¿Por qué?

—No necesitas destruir la tierra, Toneri — le dijo Hinata avanzando hacia él. Esperaba que sus palabras le hicieran un poco de eco.

—Hmp, siempre habrá guerras en esa tierra, ¿por qué no simplemente destruirla?

—Toneri— Hinata lo tomó de sus brazos. Los ojos de Toneri se veían tan vacíos y distantes —. ¿No quieres hacer esto verdad? — le preguntó con voz suplicante.

Toneri la miró y sonrió de lado —. Es mi deber — dijo antes de sumir a Hinata en un profundo sueño.

Hinata sintió como todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, sus piernas fallaron y simplemente no supo nada más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

—Iré por roles de canela— les dijo Hinata señalando una panadería al final de la calle.

—No te tardes — le dijo Kiba. Esperaba que nadie en el parque acuático se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia.

—Yo iré a esa tienda— le dijo Shino señalando una tienda de mascotas. Kiba suspiró, aquellos dos jamás cambiarían.

Hinata sintió como su bolsillo vibraba. Sacó su celular y miró el número, era Sasuke.

—Hola— respondió tímidamente. Ya casi llegaba a la panadería.

—¿Dónde estás? — le preguntó seriamente.

—Mmm, pues verás…— era mala mintiendo, muy mala.

—Hinata…

—Sasuke-kun… Ahh—exclamó. De un momento a otro, alguien le había arrebatado su celular. Miró por todos lados y comenzó a caminar mirando a todas las personas, ninguna se veía sospechosa.

Suspiró con frustración. Ahora le tenía que pedir un celular nuevo a sus padres.

Siguió caminando tratando de encontrar al culpable, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue perderse.

* * *

Sasuke miró su celular con frustración. Hinata había gritado y la llamada se había cortado abruptamente. Lanzó su celular contra su cama con la mirada atenta de Suigetsu sobre él.

—¿No contestó? — le preguntó confundido.

Sasuke suspiró por milésima vez. ¿Qué había sucedido?, no lo soportó, tomó un abrigo y salió por la puerta. Miró a su alrededor, era el turno de Kurenai de vigilar la puerta, Sasuke sonrió, para su fortuna Asume sensei la estaba distrayendo.

Salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta y comenzó a buscarla.

::::::::::::::

Golpes, gritos.

 _Hinata… despierta…_

Llamadas suplicantes.

Ataques.

 _Maldito…_

Más golpes.

 _Hinata…_

¡Naruto!

Hinata abrió sus ojos abruptamente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, sus prendas eran para una ceremonia. Eran grandes y pesadas.

Alzó su mirada. Toneri la miraba detenidamente mientras sostenía en su mano un cúmulo de chakra color verde.

—No es tiempo para que despiertes — le dijo acercando el chakra hacia ella —. ¡Ah! — Toneri se sostuvo su cabeza con dolor. Era un dolor inexplicable. Se desplomó al suelo tratando se apaciguar el dolor.

Hinata aprovechó y se zafó de su agarré. Miró a Naruto y corrió hacia él.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun, yo solo…

—Lo entiendo así que no digas nada, soy yo el que debe disculparse—. Hinata negó. No era su culpa.

—Es el momento de destruir el tenseigan— Hinata le dijo abruptamente.

—¿Tenseigan? — preguntó corriendo detrás de Hinata.

Los dos se pararon frente al tenseigan, se veía imponente.

—Si destruimos esto, la luna dejará de acercarse.

—Entiendo, usará mi rasengan— dijo Naruto con determinación. Hinata movió su cabeza en negación.

—Solo un descendiente de Hamura puede destruirlo — dijo antes de atacarlo. Sin embargo, no logró nada. No había podido destruirlo.

—Fusionaré mi chakra con el tuyo — le dijo Naruto a su lado. Hinata asintió. Los dos unieron sus manos y saltaron sobre él.

Atacaron al tenseigan, al fin lo habían destruido.

—Son byakugans— dijo Naruto mirando como el tenseigan se desintegraba en ojos con byakugans. Hinata los miró horrorizada.

Shikamaru se acercó corriendo.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento… — dijo apenada.

Sakura llegó junto a Sai, que estaba cargando a Hanabi en sus brazos. Hinata sintió como la opresión en el pecho que la estaba incomodando desde hacía mucho tiempo al fin la dejó.

Sin embargo, un ataque llegó de arriba. Naruto cargo a Hinata a modo de protección. Era Toneri.

Él y Naruto comenzaron a pelear. Hinata estaba aterrada. Era tan fuerte…

De un momento a otro Toneri ya la tenía junto a él. La sostenía bruscamente del cabello y la lanzó a una jaula hecha a su medida.

Hinata miró como Naruto arremetía de nuevo contra Toneri. Todo era un caos, era una pelea fiera y poderosa.

Naruto lanzó un ataque, finalmente había vencido a Toneri. La jaula en donde estaba Hinata se desintegró y ella fue corriendo hacia Toneri

—Regresaré los ojos de Hanabi— le dijo acercando sus manos a sus orbitas y sacando sus ojos.

Toneri no parecía darse por vencido todavía. Hinata y Naruto se unieron en un último ataque y finalmente derrotaron a Toneri.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaba más de media hora buscando a Hinata. ¿Dónde carajos se había metido? ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrarla?

Se llevó una mano hacía su cabello y comenzó a enfadarse.

¿Dónde estaría Hinata? ¿Cuál era el lugar más probable?

No se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de poder encontrarla.

Había contactado al idiota de Naruto, al idiota de Kiba y al idiota de Shino, sin embargo, ninguno podía darle información de donde estaba. Kiba y Shino no parecían preocupados y cuando Naruto había intentado ir a buscarla también, Kurenai lo había castigado por intentar escaparse.

Sasuke miró las calles. Tendría que comenzar a buscar en lugares cercanos.

* * *

Hinata miró hacía todos lados. No sabía dónde estaba ni sabía cómo llegar al parque acuático. Suspiró con frustración. Tampoco sabía dónde estaba Shino y Kiba así que decidió preguntar por direcciones.

Una señora que paseaba a su perro le dijo que tenía que caminar derecho por cinco calles y después doblar a la izquierda, caminar una calle y de nuevo caminar otra calle a la izquierda. Hinata le agradeció y comenzó a caminar. Tenía sus roles de canela en una bolsa de papel y los iba comiendo mientras caminaba por aquellas calles.

Ya estaba muy oscuro y lo que iluminaba la ciudad eran los locales tan llamativos que habían. Había mucha gente a pesar de ser de noche, se notaba que eran vacaciones.

Ya solo faltaban dos calles. Miró hacía la derecha, había una florería. Recordó a Ino y sonrió. Llevaría algunas semillas para plantarlas en su casa.

—¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? —le preguntó una señora ya bastante mayor.

—Semillas de girasoles — le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Aquellas eran las flores favoritas de Neji.

—Las iré a buscar — le dijo la encargada desapareciendo en una pequeña bodega.

* * *

Sasuke miró hacia los lados. Ya había buscado a Hinata por media hora y su búsqueda no daba resultados.

Bufó con desesperación. Esperaba que no le hubiera sucedido nada malo.

Miró en todas las direcciones y una tienda le llamó la atención. Era una florería pintada de color verde. Era llamativa y tenía muchas flores de exhibición.

Sasuke la miró, estaba tentado de revisar la tienda. Era muy probable que Hinata estuviera ahí, ella era el tipo de persona que iría a esos lugares.

Caminó hacía la tienda con pasos grandes. Miró adentro y dio un suspiro.

Ahí estaba la cabellera azul tan característica de Hinata. Miro como la señora le daba una bolsa con algo adentro y Hinata pagaba.

Bufó antes de esconderse detrás de la puerta.

Hinata salió con pasos inocentes y Sasuke saltó hacía ella por detrás. Tapó su boca y comenzó a arrastrarla. Quería darle un susto para que ya no se atreviera a salir sola a la calle.

Sin embargo, no lo logró, contrario a lo que se imaginaba, de un momento a otro Hinata lo había volteado y le había dado una patada en su abdomen, y vaya que era una patada muy fuerte.

Cayó al suelo y miró como Hinata estaba preparada para darle otro golpe, cerró los ojos y lo esperó, sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó Hinata son sorpresa. Sasuke bufó enfadado. Todo aquello había terminado sumamente mal. Hinata no tenía ni pizca de sorpresa en su cara y él había terminado herido y en el suelo.

—Hmp, ¿no estás asustada? — le preguntó con irritación.

—No, yo…— sin embargo, sus lágrimas la traicionaron, comenzó a sollozar —. Pensé que me pasaría algo malo — admitió tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos. Vaya que jamás podría descifrar a Hinata.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le dijo entre lágrimas.

—¿Tú que crees? — le dijo seriamente.

Hinata se arrodilló junto a él y lo miró con sorpresa —¿Acosando chicas?

Sasuke rodó sus ojos. Hinata de verdad era algo.

Para su sorpresa, Hinata comenzó a reírse como nunca la había visto hacerlo.

En una noche había pasado de ponerse agresiva, a asustarse y al último a reírse.

—Te estaba buscando— dijo Sasuke sentándose. Se sentía lo suficientemente humillado estando tirado en el piso a causa de una chica.

—¿P-Por qué? — le preguntó Hinata sonrojada, sus rodillas le dolían un poco por estar arrodillada junto a Sasuke, pero no importaba. Quería saberlo.

—Pensé que te había pasado algo malo — le admitió.

Hinata sintió su corazón palpitar…

Por fin se había dado cuenta.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba a más no poder.

No soportaba estar lejos de él.

Era muy egoísta, pero no quería regresar a Konoha.

Se desplazó hacia delante después de cerrar sus ojos y fundió su boca con la de Sasuke.

Él le regreso el beso.

Los dos se amaban. Hinata estaba segura.

No quería dejarlo ir nunca.

Se sonrojo de sobremanera, pero no estaba dispuesta a quitarse.

Quería disfrutar ese beso.

Quería que el beso fuera infinito.

Una calidez indescriptible se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Su estómago estaba dando vueltas.

El único sonido que podían escuchar era el ruido de los grillos y los golpeteos de sus corazones.

Olía a una mezcla exótica de flores.

Y Hinata pudo identificar, el característico olor del perfume de Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió como Hinata cada vez se ponía más caliente, pudo notar que estaba sonrojada a más no poder, sonrió.

Los dos se separaron en busca de aire.

—Fue tu iniciativa— le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ella se había lanzado sobre él. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se desmayó.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasar aquello?

:::::::::::::::::

Habían regresado a la cueva. Tenían capturado a Toneri y ahora necesitaban regresar a Konoha.

Sai avanzó primero con el cuerpo de Toneri en una de sus aves, después comenzó a correr Sakura y después Shikamaru.

Naruto tomó de la mano sorpresivamente a Hinata.

Hinata le devolvió una sonrisa.

No quería soltar esa mano nunca en su vida.

Comenzaron a correr juntos.

Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata. Desde que había llegado a esa dimensión no había podido parar de pensar en ella.

Simplemente lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su personalidad agresiva e inexpresiva, sus sentimientos puros, su honestidad.

Simplemente creía que era asombrosa.

Salieron de aquella cueva.

La luna estaba detrás de ellos.

Se besaron.

Fue un beso dulce y sincero.

Realmente lo fue.

Un beso que los hizo olvidar todo su pasado.

Un beso que los unió.

Subieron a un ave que Sai había dejado y juntos volvieron a Konoha.

Hinata estaba feliz. Su hermana había recuperado sus ojos, su padre estaba recuperándose en el hospital y Naruto estaba a su lado.

No podía pedir nada más.

Solo que había una cosa aun molestándola en su interior. Mandarían a Toneri con Ibiki y descubrirían la manera de intercambiarlas de dimensiones.

Cerró sus ojos, ¿desde cuándo no quería volver a su vida de Kioto? ¿desde cuándo? Se preguntó.

Kiba y Shino llegaron corriendo a la entrada de Konoha. Los miró. Era demasiado egoísta pedirles que ellos regresaran a Kioto y dejarla quedarse en Konoha. Pero de verdad ansiaba hacer eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke cargó a Hinata hasta una banca cercana y la cubrió con sus brazos.

Sintió a Hinata removerse y comenzar a abrir sus ojos.

Hinata alzó su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke, eran de un negro profundo y hermoso.

Sintió sus brazos rodear los suyos y pensó que en ningún otro momento se había sentido tan feliz como en ese mismo instante.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa y recargó su hombro en el de Sasuke.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? — le soltó Sasuke de un momento a otro.

Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín.

Alzó sus ojos.

En ese momento la Luna se veía más cercana y resplandeciente que nunca

—Sí— contestó sin titubear.

Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina.

Por fin los dos podían expresar sus sentimientos.

Por fin podían estar juntos.

—¿Cómo entraremos al parque acuático sin ser descubiertos? — le preguntó Hinata a Sasuke.

—Le hablaré a Naruto para que cree una distracción para poder entrar.

Hinata asintió.

—Volvamos— le dijo Sasuke.

Los dos entrelazaron sus manos y comenzaron a caminar.

Naruto había hecho un escándalo al "desmayarse" frente a Iruka que de nueva cuenta estaba vigilando. Éste había entrado en pánico y había dejado el puesto de vigilancia para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Sasuke y Hinata entraron corriendo y cada quien fue a su habitación.

.

—Hinata, despierta— le dijo Karin a un lado.

—Quiero dormir un poco más— contestó.

—Sasuke te está esperando en la puerta— le dijo en un susurró. Hinata se levantó como un resorte y corrió hacia el baño —. Iré a la alberca, deberías ir también— le dijo Karin antes de salir.

Hinata se puso un vestido de mangas largas con bordes delicados. Se arregló su cabello en una coleta alta y abrió la puerta.

Se encontró a Sasuke recargado en una pared.

Sonrió.

—¿D-Dormiste bien?

—Muy bien— le dijo atrapando su mano entre la suya.

Hinata comenzó a reír. Aquella sensación era tan nueva pero tan hermosa.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Sasuke preocupado por su súbita risa.

Hinata asintió.

Entraron al comedor y pudieron ver como todas las miradas se posaban en ellos.

—¿Acaso están saliendo chicos? — le preguntó Suigetsu desde la mesa de hasta atrás.

—Así es — dijo Sasuke caminando hasta ellos. Hinata se ruborizó y se escondió detrás de Sasuke tratando de ocultar su cara completamente roja.

Había pocos estudiantes en ese momento, si no es que solo Suigetsu y Jugo, así que trató de no preocuparse tanto. Casi todas las personas eran familias que estaban de vacaciones, por lo que el rumor tardaría en expandirse.

—Hinata, ¿quieres ir después a la alberca? — le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata lo pensó detenidamente y asintió.

Aún si tenía que usar un short y una camisa encima de su traje de baño, ella iría.

Aún si había riesgo de que Sasuke mirara sus cicatrices otra vez, ella iría.

Aún si alguna vez tendría que regresar a Konoha, ella iría.

En ese momento solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Quería ser feliz a lado de Sasuke.

* * *

 **La espera terminó!**

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me esforcé porque quedará bien.**

 **Cambié unas cosas de The Last, porque es otra Hinata y traté de adecuar la historia un poco a ella.**

 **Oh! Alguien me preguntó si Toneri había tenido algo que ver en el intercambio de dimensiones, SÍ, él de por sí tenía que casarse con la princesa del Byakugan, pero como se enamoró de la Hinata de la otra dimensión, él hizo un plan y las intercambio de dimensiones. Para poder casarse con la Hinata del que estaba enamorado.** **(Jajaja espero se haya entendido)**

 **Él próximo episodio trataré de hacer que Sasuke y Hinata expresen aún más sus sentimientos.**

 **Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les agradó el capítulo?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Sasuke dejo ir a Hinata para que se pusiera su traje de baño. Hinata regresó pensando en que se pondría arriba del traje. No estaba muy segura, alzó su vista y comenzó a temblar.

Kiba y Shino la esperaban en frente de su habitación. Hinata se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Era demasiado pronto para que le reclamaran por relacionarse con personas de esa dimensión.

Kiba comenzó a correr detrás de ella y la detuvo por su hombro.

—Queremos que seas feliz Hinata— le dijo tiernamente. Hinata frenó todas las sus intenciones de huir. Shino y Kiba la miraron fijamente.

Comenzó a derramar lágrimas. ¿Por qué no había podido nacer en esa dimensión?

—Te apoyaremos— le dijo Shino.

Kiba la abrazó al mismo tiempo que Shino. Hinata quedó en medio tratando de dejar de llorar.

Kiba cerró sus ojos. Cuando regresaran a Konoha todo iba a ser tan doloroso para Hinata… la abrazó con más fuerza. No podía culparla por haberse enamorado. Lo único que tanto él como Shino podían hacer en ese momento, era apoyarla.

.

—Ponte esto encima— le dijo Kiba.

Los tres estaban en la habitación de Hinata decidiendo que se pondría para que sus cicatrices no fueran expuestas.

Se había puesto un traje de baño de cuerpo completo así que no había demasiado problema. Los tres decidieron que un short rosa y una camisa azul tenue estarían perfectos.

—Hmp, pensé que te vería en traje de baño— le dijo Sasuke una vez que Hinata llegó a su lado.

—N-No puedo— le dijo Hinata ruborizada.

—Así te ves perfecta— le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata se ruborizó cada vez más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Ino está en una misión ahora mismo, cuando llegue nos podremos contactar con el equipo 8— les dijo Kakashi.

Kiba, Shino y Hinata lo miraban expectantes. Realmente esperaban que pudiera haber una solución para volver a su dimensión, claro, todos menos Hinata.

Cerró su mano en un puño.

¿Qué pasaría si la otra Hinata quería regresa?, tenía que ser comprensiva.

Sin embargo, dejar Konoha sería tan difícil. Ya se había enamorado de entrenar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, ir a misiones que la dejaban sin aliento, ver a Naruto todos los días.

Simplemente no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

Ibiko Morino se encontraba torturando a Toneri. Cuando regresara Ino podrían hacer el intento de meterse a su mente para ver si sacaban información.

Necesitaban saber con certeza como cambiar de dimensiones nuevamente.

Hinata caminó hacia el departamento de Naruto, Sakura le había dado su dirección hacía unas horas.

Tocó la puerta con suavidad y Naruto salió en menos de un minuto vistiendo su pijama.

Ya era la una de la tarde.

Hinata sonrió. El gorro que usaba Naruto para dormir era muy lindo.

Naruto comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, pero paró de repente.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente y Hinata ladeo su cabeza, ¿qué había sucedido?

Hinata pudo escuchar por el ruido, que Naruto había hecho al menos 10 clones y todos se gritaban entre ellos. "Tira la basura baka" "tiende la cama" "mata esa cucaracha".

Hinata escondió una mueca cuando Naruto volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Puedes pasar— le dijo.

Hinata entró. Ese día vestía una falda y una camisa morada. Su cabello estaba hecho en media coleta y se había maquillado un poco.

—Quédate aquí— le dijo —. Me bañaré rápidamente.

Hinata asintió —. Te esperaré.

Respondió. Naruto corrió a su baño y el agua comenzó a caer. Hinata dio un vistazo al departamento. Miró su foto con Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi. Qué equipo tan peculiar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Sasuke ni una sola vez. Se extrañó.

¿Acaso había muerto?, debía ser un tema duro de hablar con Naruto.

Suspiró.

Naruto no se había tardado ni quince minutos en arreglarse.

Hinata lo miró detenidamente. Jamás había notado lo apuesto que era, ni que su personalidad era por mucho la mejor que había conocido, tampoco había notado que era tan alto y fornido.

Simplemente no había alguien mejor.

—Quiero ir a Ichiraku— le dijo Hinata.

—Bien— le dijo Naruto. Abrió su cajón y agarró su monedero de rana.

Hinata dejó escapar una risa. Amaba esa faceta de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Bajaremos de éste tobogán— le dijo Hinata señalándolo.

Habían subido al tobogán más alto y ni Suigetsu ni Sasuke se veían totalmente convencidos. En especial Suigetsu que estaba realmente aterrado.

—No será… ¿Tienes miedo? — le preguntó Karin a Suigetsu.

—Claro que no Zanahoria — reclamó con una vena saltando en su frente.

—¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE? — le preguntó Karin.

—Za-na-ho-ria

—MALDITO… Éste es tu último día.

—Es su turno— les dijo el encargado. Hinata se subió al inflable, seguida de Sasuke. Karin subió a fuerzas a Suigetsu.

—El que grité, pagará nuestra comida— dijo Suigetsu.

El encargado contó hasta tres y dejó resbalar al inflable.

—Bájenme— gritó Suigetsu.

Hinata comenzó a reírse. Suigetsu estaba gritando como si no hubiera mañana.

—Esto es lo mejor— gritó Karin.

—Es muy divertido— gritó Hinata.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse. Hinata lo volteó a ver atónita. No recordaba otra ocasión en que se hubiera reído con la misma intensidad.

Comenzó a sonrojarse gradualmente.

—No pagaré nada, ¿me escuchan? — gritó Suigetsu.

—Fuiste tú el que lo propuso— respondió Sasuke.

La última curva se aproximaba. Suigetsu cerró sus ojos y Karin levantó sus manos. Se sentía genial.

Todos cayeron sobre la piscina.

—¿Otra vez? — preguntó Karin. Suigetsu la miró con odio.

—Vayamos a comer, de todos modos, es gratis— les dijo Sasuke.

Agarró la mano de Hinata y todos comenzaron a caminar.

.

Era de noche. Hinata comenzó a empacar sus cosas, ya que se irían mañana por la mañana. Había sido genial ese día. Se recostó y miró el techo.

Comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno y después seguía su último semestre de preparatoria.

Y después los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad…

Suspiró y se quedó dormida.

Por la mañana todos comenzaron a subir al camión. Sasuke y Hinata se sentaron a lado del otro. Para ese momento el chisme de que eran novios ya se había extendido por toda la escuela.

Hinata recargó su hombro en el de Sasuke. Durará cuánto durará todo eso. Ella sería feliz.

Despertó con un suave toque en su hombro. Ya estaban en Kioto.

Hinata volvió a su casa por la tarde.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje Hinata? — le preguntó Neji desde un extremo de la sala.

—Perfecto — respondió.

—Espera Hina— le dijo Harue —. Quiero que te midas algo.

Hinata entró a su cuarto seguida de su madre.

—¿Cómo conociste a mi padre? — le preguntó Hinata de repente.

Harue se ruborizó —. Esa historia es muy antigua, pero nos conocimos en una cita a ciegas.

Dijo a la vez que sacaba un vestido de una caja —. Mídetelo, es para la fiesta de Navidad.

—Pero aún falta un mes y medio— le dijo Hinata.

Harue sonrió —. Sólo mídetelo.

Hinata miró el vestido, era de un color naranja pálido, sonrió. Era hermoso.

—Iré por las zapatillas— le dijo su madre.

Hinata se lo puso en menos de un minuto y se miró al espejo. Nunca antes en su vida había utilizado algo parecido a ese vestido.

Harue entró y comenzó a exclamar piropos.

Hinata sonrió. Su madre era demasiado amable.

* * *

Hotaru se dejó caer sobre su sillón. Había repasado sobre Utakata en su mente más de mil veces. Utakata no tenía intenciones de irse de esa casa, no había anuncios de "se renta o se vende".

Sin embargo, pensar que no lo vería el próximo semestre era algo muy triste.

Salió de su casa con una tarta de chocolate que madre había preparado el día de ayer.

Tocó la puerta de Utakata con decisión y éste abrió en menos de un minuto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Utakata algo desconcertado.

—Te vengo a felicitar— dijo entrando a su casa y quitándose los zapatos.

Utakata la siguió hasta la sala.

—¿Felicitarme por qué?

—Por tu nuevo empleo en la universidad — le dijo Hotaru extendiéndole la tarta.

Cuando su madre se enterará de la tarta… Hotaru prefería no pensar en aquello.

—¿Cuál empleo? — le dijo con curiosidad.

—Los rumores dicen que vas a dar clases en una universidad— le dijo Hotaru remarcando lo obvio.

Utakata esbozó una sonrisa —. Pero me voy hasta el próximo año.

Hataru abrió su boca sin poderlo creer. Temari se la iba a pagar…

—E-Es un regalo adelantado— dijo Hotaru tratando de enmendar su error.

Utakata la miró con una sonrisa —. ¿Deberíamos comerla con café o con té? — le preguntó Utakata.

Hotaru lo miró intensamente. Era una invitación a comerse la tarta con él.

—Café— respondió sin dudarlo.

Utakata se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el café. Hotaru se dio un golpe mental. Había actuado tan tontamente.

Pero suspiró.

Al menos había logrado comerse aquella tarta con Utakata.

* * *

Sasuke se dejó caer en su cama. Kei no dejaba de llorar. Itachi e Izumi se quedarían en la casa por bastante tiempo, al menos un mes. Sasuke suspiró. Escuchar a Kei llorar toda la noche definitivamente no era lindo y mucho menos por que le estaba echando a perder sus vacaciones.

Se puso audífonos sin música para apaciguar los sollozos de Kei, pero era en vano. No podía.

Llamó a Hinata a las diez de la noche.

—Sasuke-kun.

—Hinata, ¿puedes venir a mi casa? —le preguntó ansioso.

Hinata asintió —. Claro, ¿es urgente?

—Muy urgente — dijo.

Hinata colgó y agarró un suéter. Salió en pijama, ya estaba preparada para dormir profundamente.

Corrió hacia la casa de Sasuke, éste la estaba esperando en la puerta.

—¿Qué paso Sasuke-kun, estás bien? — le preguntó examinándolo.

—No podía dormir— le dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola adentro.

—¿Está tu hermano aquí? — le preguntó Hinata al escuchar a Kei.

Sasuke asintió.

La guio a su cuarto.

—Como te había dicho — le dijo Sasuke —. No puedo dormir.

Hinata lo miró detenidamente. Sasuke aprovechó el momento y la tiró a la cama junto a él.

—Duerme aquí.

Hinata se ruborizó a más no poder. Sin embargo, con delicadeza abrazó a Sasuke mientras Sasuke le depósito un beso en la mejilla y los dos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

.

El teléfono de Hinata comenzó a sonar. Hinata se levantó de golpe y contestó.

—Hinata, ¿dónde estás? — le preguntó Neji.

—¿Mamá está preocupada? — le preguntó rápidamente.

—Ella ya se fue a trabajar desde hace mucho Hinata.

—Me alegró— dijo Hinata suspirando de alivio.

—Hinata, ¿dónde estás? — le preguntó Neji por segunda vez.

Hinata se dio un golpe mental, Neji era su segunda madre.

—Con Karin— le dijo.

—Hinata, me enteré de que estás saliendo con Uchiha Sasuke— le dijo con enojo —. Espero que no estés con él.

—No— respondió Hinata—. Niisan, créeme, estoy con Karin.

—Regresa pronto a casa, ayer te fuiste sin decir nada.

—Si— respondió Hinata y colgó. Casi la descubren.

Miró hacia un lado. Sasuke tenía sus ojos cerrados, agarró su celular y tomó una foto de él. Sonrió, se veía tan adorable en ese momento.

—Entonces, ¿estás con Karin? — le dijo Sasuke abriendo sus ojos.

—¿E-Estabas despierto? — le preguntó Hinata. Sasuke sonrió.

—Yo no veo a Karin por ninguna parte — le dijo provocándola.

—Entonces, d-debería ir con ella en este instante — le dijo bajándose de la cama.

Sasuke la agarró de un brazo y la jalo de nueva cuenta hacia la cama.

—No es necesario hacer eso — le dijo.

Hinata se sonrojó.

Se inclinó hacia delante. ¿Desde qué momento se había vuelto tan pervertida?, antes ni siquiera podía soñar con mirarlo a los ojos.

Hinata unió sus labios con los de Sasuke cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y en menos de un milisegundo, se volvió a cerrar de un portazo.

—Los vi Izumi— gritó Itachi—. Tráeme la cámara.

Hinata se hizo bolita y se cubrió con la cobija. Todo había sido tan repentino.

Sasuke bufó. Necesitaba conseguirse una casa para él solo. Bueno para Hinata y para él. Para ambos.

—No quiero salir— le dijo Hinata a Sasuke jalándolo hacia adentro de su habitación.

—No podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo aquí— le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. La jaló hacía la puerta que daba hacía afuera.

De repente el cuarto se llenó de un olor rico.

—Está bien, vamos— le dijo Hinata haciendo un puchero. Tenía hambre.

Sasuke abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Itachi e Izumi en la mesa. Kei estaba en su cuna aun durmiendo.

—Espero que no haya pasado nada anoche— les dijo Itachi con una sonrisa ¿amable?

—Confió en Hinata-chan— dijo Izumi.

—Yo no confió en Sasuke— le dijo Itachi.

—Touché— respondió Izumi.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar mal de mí? — les dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

—¿No nos deberías decir algo? — le pregunto Itachi al ver como Sasuke le indicaba a Hinata que se sentará junto a él.

—Ella es Hyuga Hinata, mi novia— les dijo secamente —. ¿Quieres jugo? — le preguntó a una muy sonrojada Hinata.

Hinata asintió.

—Soy Hyuga Hinata, no-no-novia de Sasuke— les dijo con un sonrojo.

—Hinata-chan, ¿ayer mi hermano te hizo algo? — le pregunto Itachi.

—Sí— respondió recordando el beso en la mejilla que Sasuke le había dado.

Izumi abrió sus ojos, Itachi se quedó inmóvil y Sasuke escupió el jugo que estaba tomando.

—¿No lo debía decir? —le preguntó inocentemente a Sasuke.

Éste se dio una palmada en la frente.

—No pasó nada, solo le di un beso, es todo— dijo volteando su rostro hacia un lado con un pequeño sonrojo.

Itachi sonrió. Era la misma reacción que hacía cuando era niño y algo le daba vergüenza.

Hinata comenzó a reírse al igual que Izumi, Sasuke se había puesto tan nervioso. Itachi se unió a ellas. Definitivamente hubiera grabado el momento.

—Te dejaré en tu casa— le dijo Sasuke a Hinata.

Hinata asintió.

Los dos subieron al coche de Itachi y llegaron a la casa de Hinata.

Ésta sonrió.

—Gracias— le dijo antes de bajar.

* * *

Shikamaru se vistió lo mejor posible ese día. Había quedado de verse con Ino y Chouji. Era un día muy frío.

Le había dicho a Chouji que por ningún motivo fuera al lugar.

Chouji lo entendió de inmediato.

Shikamaru quería estar a solas con Ino.

Espero frente a la barbacoa que estaba cerca de la casa de Chouji. Llegó treinta minutos y a las tres de la tarde en punto, Ino apareció por una esquina.

—Hola Shikamaru— lo saludó Ino llegando a su lado —¿No ha llegado Chouji?

—Al parecer no va a venir.

Ino suspiró y sacó su celular —. Chouji, trae tu gran trasero a la barbacoa ahora mismo.

Shikamaru formó una sonrisa, Chouji definitivamente no iba a aceptar.

—Sí, Shikamaru va a invitar.

Shikamaru la miró con horror. Definitivamente ella sabía manipular a Chouji mejor que él.

—Entremos— le dijo Ino.

Shikamaru entró detrás de ella. En ese momento no era incómodo ni nada por el estilo, tal vez porque habían ido como amigos más que como algo más.

Shikamaru recordó las palabras de Hinata.

Tenía que hacerle frente a Ino.

—Jamás me gustó Temari— le dijo en un gritó.

—¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó Ino frunciendo su ceño.

—Dije que me gustaba para hacerte sentir celosa— admitió cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Q-Qué…? Shikamaru eso es muy infantil…— le reclamó Ino tratando de procesar todo.

—¿Desde cuándo te g-gusto? — le preguntó Ino.

—Desde que comenzamos la preparatoria— le dijo. Tenía que ser valiente. No sabía cómo actuar con las mujeres, pero debía solucionar todo.

Ino se quedó estática por varios minutos hasta que finalmente le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—A mi desde el año pasado…

—Desde el año pasado, ¿qué? — le pregunto rascándose su cabello.

—Me gustas desde el año pasado, IDIOTA— le reclamó. Todo aquello era tan tonto.

Chouji entró al restaurante comiendo papitas y miró a Shikamaru y a Ino.

—Ya llegué— les dijo con una sonrisa.

—Vete— les dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Chouji asintió. Parecía que tenían bastantes problemas ahora mismo. Agarró las porciones de carne de Shikamaru e Ino y salió con la misma sonrisa con la que entró.

—Me siento más a gusto contigo que con nadie más— le dijo Shikamaru. Estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza. Todo eso era tan loco.

—Entonces vayamos a una cita— le dijo Ino.

—Ya estamos en una— respondió Shikamaru escondiendo su cabeza del puño de Ino.

—Entonces… disfrutémosla— contestó sonrojándose gradualmente.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata entró a la mansión Hyuga. Hanabi había cocinado, suerte que ella acababa de comer ramen, por que la comida de Hanabi no era ni un poco apetecible.

Fue a su habitación directamente. Ahora que lo pensaba jamás se había puesto a pensar en la otra Hinata. Solo sabía que era muy tímida y casi no hablaba.

Seguramente la otra Hinata ya había revisado todo su cuarto. TODO… eso significaba…. SU DIARIO.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por su cama maldiciendo la vez en que comenzó a escribir esos diarios.

Se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a buscar en el cuarto de Hinata.

Si ella había escrito uno, seguramente la otra Hinata también.

Sacó una caja que estaba debajo de su cama. Estaba pesada. Saco lo que tenía dentro.

Había algunas fotos de su madre, álbumes con flores prensadas y al fondo lo que ella estaba buscando. Su diario.

Saco el diario y lo abrió en la última página. Lo había escrito un poco antes de cambiar de dimensiones.

 _"_ _Hoy como ayer, entrené todo el día"._

Hinata lo cerró de golpe. Era todo lo que estaba escrito en la última página.

Lo volvió a abrir en una hoja cualquiera.

 _"_ _Hoy vi a Naruto-kun. Estaba tratando de comerse un dango que Anko-sensei había tirado al suelo por error. Sakura-chan lo reprendió diciéndole que podía darle algo en su estómago. Fue muy divertido._

 _También hoy vi a Mirai, la pequeña hija de Kurenai-sensei. Está creciendo muy bien"._

Hinata sonrió. Había puras cosas banales anotadas en aquel diario. Sin embargo, concordó que ver a Naruto tratando de comer un dango de suelo debió ser muy chistoso.

Dejo el diario en su lugar, volvió a la cama y se durmió.

La misión de Ino terminaría en un mes. Tenía un mes para pensar bien las cosas.

Mañana iría a visitar a Toneri. Lo había decidido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata alzó su cabeza. Ya era diciembre y estaba nevando.

Había ido con Sasuke a comprar cosas, ya que ese día él iba a cocinar.

Las vacaciones eran lo mejor según Hinata. No había preocupaciones y era realmente agradable poder levantarse tarde todos los días.

—Esperemos a que paré un poco — le dijo Sasuke.

Los dos se habían metido en el coche que Itachi les había prestado. La nieve estaba inundando toda la ciudad.

Sasuke prendió la calefacción con su mano.

Hinata lo volteó a ver.

Tenía que decirle lo que había estado pensando desde hacía una semana.

Tenía que agarrar coraje y decirlo en ese mismo instante.

—Vayámonos de viaje— le dijo con una determinación impresionante.

—¿A dónde? — le preguntó Sasuke con su calma habitual.

La volteó a ver. Que ella propusiera algo, simplemente era impresionante.

—A un lugar donde estemos los dos solos— le respondió Hinata. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar y sintió como la calefacción la estaba poniendo muy caliente.

—Está bien— dijo Sasuke, sintió como la calefacción también comenzaba a afectarlo así que la quitó.

Hinata sonrió. Sí es que algún día se iría a Konoha, entonces tenía que aprovechar cada momento que podía pasar tanto con Sasuke como con su familia.

—Pensándolo bien, en este lugar estamos solos— le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata miró alrededor, en realidad ni había nadie en el estacionamiento.

Solo ellos dos.

—N-No me refería a eso— le dijo Hinata.

De pronto se puso nerviosa. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que solo Sasuke estaba alrededor.

Sasuke volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

Hinata lo volteó a ver algo cohibida.

Era extraño.

Esos momentos se sentían mágicos para Hinata.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y unió sus labios suavemente.

Hinata cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Sasuke.

Definitivamente era algo especial poder estar junto a él.

Definitivamente protegería su lugar a lado de Sasuke.

Definitivamente no quería separarse.

Correspondió ese beso lo mejor que pudo.

Era realmente dulce.

Y suave.

Y de pronto Hinata pensó.

¿Dónde había aprendido Sasuke a besar tan bien?

* * *

 **Hola! Ya regresé. Mañana tengo exámenes pero aún así me hice un poco de tiempo para actualizar.**

 **Ésta vez no tuve mucho tiempo de revisar mis errores, si encuentran uno, avísenme.**

 **Por cierto, hace poco vi la película "Heroine Shikkaku", aún no puedo superar el final, estaba deseando que Hatori se quedará con Hiromitsu. Como podrán notar, jamás podré superar que no terminaron juntos.**

 **Bueno, pero regresando al tema, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Hinata se separó abruptamente de Sasuke y lo miró detenidamente mientras gradualmente inflaba sus mejillas.

Había sido Hotaru.

Lo había aprendido de Hotaru.

Había aprendido a besar con Hotaru.

Se sintió molesta.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró notablemente molesta.

—Hotaru…—balbuceó.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? — le preguntó Sasuke sin darle importancia.

—¿Cómo la conociste? —le preguntó.

Sasuke la volteó a ver—. En una fiesta, éramos muy pequeños. Pero ella ya no me interesa Hinata— le afirmó.

Hinata hizo un puchero y asintió.

—Vayamos a un pueblo— le dijo Sasuke —. Es casi fin de año, seguramente habrá muchos festivales.

Hinata cambió su expresión facial. Aquello le gustaba.

Asintió repetidas veces. Ansiaba ese viaje.

—¿Y si dejamos el coche aquí? — le preguntó Hinata. Afuera estaba nevando más fuerte y no era conveniente manejar con ese clima.

Sasuke asintió —. Mañana vendré por él—dijo abriendo la puerta.

Cada quien agarró dos bolsas y comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata comenzó a negar con su cabeza. ¿Cómo decirle que a veces tenía misiones en peores climas que ese?

Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke en aproximadamente veinte minutos. Comenzaron a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

Y Sasuke comenzó a cocinar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata paró de entrenar. Por ese día había sido suficiente. Además, tenía que hacerse tiempo para ir a visitar a Toneri.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió hacia el centro de investigación donde lo tenían preso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Ibiki.

—Vengó a visitar a Toneri— respondió Hinata. Sus manos estaban temblando. Pero necesitaba hablar con él.

Ibiki suspiró con fastidio, pero aun así la guio hasta su celda. Una vez ahí, Ibiki se fue.

—Toneri…— exclamó Hinata cuidadosamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí? — le preguntó Toneri.

Hinata asintió.

—Hinata, no sabes lo mucho que esperé para volver a verte.

Hinata apretó su puño. Haberla llevado a esa dimensión era una de las peores cosas que le había pasado, sin embargo, también era una de las mejores.

—Te diré como regresar a tu dimensión— le dijo Toneri.

Hinata abrió sus ojos. NO, no quería escuchar eso. No quería saber cómo las había intercambiado de dimensión.

—Ahora no— le pidió Hinata en un susurro.

Toneri la miró fijamente. Se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por haberla cambiado de dimensión. ¿Por qué no quería que se lo dijera?

—Dame más tiempo— le dijo Hinata en un susurró.

Toneri no entendía nada, sin embargo, asintió.

—Gracias Toneri— le dijo Hinata. Era un gracias sincero y verdadero.

Toneri sonrió para sus adentros y pegó su cabeza en la pared mientras escuchaba los pasos de Hinata caminar.

Seguramente había sido por aquel ninja rubio.

Sintió su corazón contraerse. Lo habían rechazado de una manera totalmente humillante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata comenzó a hacer sus maletas. Estar de vacaciones era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Empacó para tres días, se iría con Sasuke el viernes, sábado y domingo.

Claramente les había dicho a sus padres que iría con Karin, Neji casi no le había creído, pero al final no le había dicho nada.

Puso en su maleta varias chamarras, por fin era diciembre y hacía muchísimo frío.

Salieron de Kioto aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana. Irían a un pueblo en Takayama.

Sasuke había hecho las reservaciones una semana antes y el tren apenas iba saliendo.

El vagón en el que iban estaba casi vacío.

Hinata sonrió. La paz era algo que a ella le encantaba.

—Me dormiré— le dijo Hinata.

Sasuke asintió.

Y para cuando Hinata abrió sus ojos una vez más, Sasuke le había puesto una chamarra sobre ella y la había envuelto con una bufanda.

Miró hacía un lado y miró a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados.

Se veía increíblemente inofensivo en esa posición. Acerco sus labios a su mejilla y le depósito un beso.

De pronto se sintió mareada.

Esa situación era absurda, ¿cierto?

En Konoha jamás había entablado una conversación con Sasuke, ni siquiera sabía si le caía bien o no, solo lo conocía por que formaba parte de su generación y porque era amigo de Naruto.

Sintió como su estómago se revolvía cada vez más.

Absurdo.

Sólo esa palabra podía describir su situación.

Miró a Sasuke y lagrimitas comenzaron a caer. Era un sueño. Definitivamente pronto despertaría de aquel sueño. Lo presentía.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente y sin mencionar nada la abrazó.

Hinata era una persona rara, lo sabía. Sin embargo, definitivamente tendría que haber una razón para esas lágrimas.

Solamente que no estaba seguro sobre querer saber la razón o no.

En ese momento se limitó a abrazarla.

Tal vez otro día le preguntaría el porqué de su llanto.

Hinata dejó de pensar en el tema. Lo importante es que Sasuke estaba a su lado, eso era todo lo que importaba ese mismo instante.

Los dos bajaron del tren y comenzaron a caminar con el mapa que Sasuke llevaba en su celular. Estaba nevando ligeramente. Hinata y Sasuke entrelazaron sus manos y llegaron a un restaurante cercano al hotel.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿has pensado en dimensiones alternas? — le preguntó.

—Hmp, supongo que alguna vez— le contestó sin darle importancia.

—Yo también he pensado en ello— le respondió Hinata.

Sasuke la miró fijamente,

—¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? — le preguntó Sasuke cambiando de tema abruptamente. Era algo que siempre había tratado de averiguar en su cabeza.

Sería bueno si Hinata le pudiera aclarar todo de una vez.

—Y-Yo n-no cambié— susurró.

Sasuke chasquó. Supuso que ese día no obtendría una respuesta.

—¿Quieres meterte a la alberca del hotel? — le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata suspiró. El ambiente se había puesto tenso así que aceptó de inmediato.

Llegaron al hotel como a las dos de la tarde. No había nadie alrededor.

Hinata se había puesto un short y una playera.

Los dos al mismo tiempo pusieron un pie en la alberca, pero inmediatamente retrocedieron. El agua estaba helada.

—Los dos saltamos al mismo tiempo— le propuso Hinata.

Sasuke se lo pensó por aproximadamente medio minuto y después asintió.

—1…2…— Hinata comenzó a contar—…3— dijo, se lanzó al agua con todas las fuerzas que tuvo, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que había sido la única en saltar —. Sasuke-kun— le reprochó.

Lo volteó a ver. Sasuke ocultó su rostro, estaba riéndose. Hinata chasqueó y salió rápidamente.

—Ven aquí— le dijo.

Sasuke comenzó a retroceder mientras seguía riéndose.

Hinata lo alcanzó y lo abrazó. Definitivamente el agua estaba helada.

—Me meteré— le dijo Sasuke finalmente.

Hinata asintió.

Los dos se metieron al agua de un chapuzón. Estaba tan helada que los dos casi se arrepintieron al instante.

Sasuke pegó a Hinata a su cuerpo y la abrazó. Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse y olvidó por completo que el agua estaba sumamente helada.

Alzó su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de Sasuke y lo besó.

Alzó una mano y la metió entre las hebras del cabello de Sasuke, mientras éste atrapó su cintura entre sus manos y profundizó el beso.

Hinata rio por dentro. No recordaba jamás haber sentido algo como aquello.

Era como un momento perfecto.

Los dos se separaron en busca de aire.

—Vayamos a secarnos— le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata asintió. Cada quien saco la llave de su habitación y se metió.

Hinata se derrumbó en el suelo una vez que entró. Había sido agotador.

Se metió al baño y salió a cambiarse. Había quedado de verse con Sasuke en unas horas.

Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Salió de su habitación y miró a Sasuke al frente.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar? — le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata asintió, tomó su abrigo y salió con él.

* * *

—Tú dile— le dijo Ino a Shikamaru.

—Ni hablar— contestó éste.

Chouji los miraba con una sonrisa inocente mientras se echaba a la boca al menos diez pedazos de carne.

Ino suspiró y le pellizcó una pierna a Shikamaru.

Shikamauru la volteó a ver con una mueca y cedió.

—Chouji, Ino es mi novia— dijo con una paciencia que nadie en el mundo tenía.

—Por fin— le dijo Chouji metiéndose más carne a la boca.

Ino lo volteó a ver feo. ¿Qué se suponía que eso significaba?

—¿Por qué no estás sorprendido, gordito? — le preguntó Ino molesta. Shikamaru suspiró, esto se iba a poner feo.

—¿A quién le dices gordito? — le preguntó Chouji comiendo cada vez más carne.

—A TI— le respondió Ino con una mueca de fastidio.

—Ahhh— gritó Chouji agarrando varios trozos de carne y saliendo corriendo.

—¿Traes dinero para pagar todo eso? — le preguntó Shikamaru a Ino.

Ella negó lentamente.

—Diablos— dijo Shikamaru.

.

Y así fue como terminaron lavando trastes en la cocina.

—Perdón— le dijo Ino —. Hubiera tenido más tacto.

Shikamaru negó.

—Está bien— le dijo acercando su rostro hacia ella.

—Sigan trabajando— los regaño el chef.

Ino se puso sumamente roja y le propinó un golpe a Shikamaru.

* * *

—Volvamos— le dijo Hinata. Ya era tarde y los dos habían comprado bastantes cosas.

Entre todo habían elegido una lámpara con forma de una luna. Hinata había estado insistiendo en aquello.

Hinata abrió la puerta de su cuarto y Sasuke depositó todas sus bolsas de compras en el suelo. Hinata sonrió, jamás había notado lo caballeroso que era.

Te daré algo— le dijo Hinata.

Sasuke se recargó en una pared y la miró insistentemente.

—Ten— le dijo Hinata entregándole un sobre. Sasuke lo abrió. Era una hoja prensada —. Me gustan las hojas prensadas— le explicó —. Pero si no te gusta lo puedes cambiar— le dijo rápidamente.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y depositó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Hinata correspondió el beso. Era tan suave y cálido.

Un beso, otro beso, y otro más.

Hinata estaba en el paraíso.

Jamás pensó en hacer algo así con Uchiha Sasuke.

Se separó suavemente de él.

—Durmamos— le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata se sonrojó cuando Sasuke se metió en su cama y se quedó dormido.

Era hermoso estar así juntos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Hinata se paró sobresaltada.

Tenía miedo y era incapaz de conciliar una vez más el sueño.

Había soñado que Toneri les había revelado como cambiar de dimensiones y ella ni siquiera había podido despedirse.

Ese día iría con Naruto a pasear en los campos de entrenamiento.

Que romántico…. Sí bueno, no había nada mejor que hacer.

Se puso ropa cómoda y comenzó a caminar hacía Ichiraku donde desayunarían antes de irse.

—Llegaste— le dijo Naruto.

Hinata asintió y se sentó junto a él.

—Te ves cansada— le dijo Naruto después de ordenar para ella.

Hinata negó suavemente. Vaya que sí estaba cansada.

—Sólo estaba pensando en lo diferentes que son las dimensiones.

Naruto bajó su cabeza. Recordaba que alguna vez Obito lo mando a otra dimensión, fue un golpe demasiado bajo.

—Aquí solo tengo a mi padre y a mi hermana— continuó Hinata—. En Kioto tenía también a mi madre, a Neji y a mi hermano Hiro.

—¿Tienes un hermano? — le preguntó Naruto maravillado.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa. Era el hermano más tierno que podía haber.

—Neji… lo extraño— dijo Hinata.

Naruto asintió. Lo sabía.

—Cuando era pequeño su madre los abandonó, su padre siempre estaba ocupado y no tenía tiempo para ella, después su padre murió de un infarto— le dijo Hinata.

Naruto alzó su vista. La vida de Neji en Konoha también había sido dura.

Hinata comenzó a comer el ramen que le habían llevado.

—Tiempo después se mudó con nosotros, tardó bastante en acostumbrarse.

—Me lo imagino— contestó Naruto.

Hinata siguió comiendo.

Naruto la miró de reojo. ¿Por qué jamás se había percatado de su belleza?

Hinata se sonrojó. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando tan insistentemente?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sasuke aún dormía a su lado.

Sonrió y se metió a bañar. Cuando salió Sasuke ya estaba despierto.

Los dos fueron a desayunar a un lugar cercano, había pocas personas y mucha tranquilidad. Era el ambiente perfecto para los dos.

—Vayamos por sake— le propuso Sasuke una vez que terminaron de desayunar.

Hinata asintió. A ella no le gustaba demasiado tomar pero supuso que no sería mala idea hacerlo. En Takayama el sake era tradicional y muy popular.

Entraron en un establecimiento y pidieron dos botellas.

—Cuando era pequeña y mi padre hacía reuniones, mi primo y yo tomábamos sake a escondidas— le dijo Hinata tomando el primer vaso.

—Hubiera sido cómico verte.

Hinata asintió—. Era divertido aunque no me gustaba mucho el sabor.

—¿Te gusta ahora? — le preguntó Sasuke.

—Más o menos— contestó tomando su segundo vaso —. Aunque éste sabe muy rico.

Sasuke sonrió. Era una locura, en ese establecimiento ni siquiera les habían preguntado por sus edades.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿sabías que sé artes marciales?— le preguntó tomando más sake.

Sasuke frunció el cejo. Recordaba cuando lo había tirado al suelo, sin embargo no sabpia que fuera una experta.

—Desde que era pequeña mi padre me enseño, era estricto— le dijo Hinata.

Sasuke la miró atentamente. Pensó que sabía mucho de ella pero al final no sabía nada.

—Pero a mi jamás me gustó pelear— le siguió contando Hinata tomando su sexto vaso de sake. Se comenzaron a formar lágrimas en sus ojos —. Fue muy duro.

Sasuke comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Por qué Hinata era adicta a llorar?, agarró la botella sin que se diera cuenta y la escondió debajo de la mesa para que no siguiera tomando.

—¿Y sabías que me declaré a Naruto?— le dijo con un susurro.

Sasuke alzó sus ojos inmediatamente.

—Pero jamás me contestó…— agregó.

Sasuke formó un puño con su mano. ¿A Hinata le había gustado Naruto?

Estaba demasiado enojado para ser verdad.

—Y tú te fuiste de la aldea— lo señaló. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo —. Todos sufrían por ti.

Sasuke no la estaba escuchando, ¿cuándo se había declarado a Naruto?

Naruto se podría considerar hombre muerto cuando volvieran a Kioto.

—Y Mirai se quedó sin su padre— le dijo Hinata. Sasuke estaba demasiado enojado para escuchar. Se paró y fue por agua simple, regresó y le dijo a Hinata que se lo tomara.

—¿Por qué me siento tan mal?— le preguntó Hinata sonrojada a Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse.

Naruto y Hinata.

Hinata y Naruto.

Aquello era absurdo. Totalmente y absolutamente absurdo.

Hinata se recostó contra la mesa del restaurante y se quedó dormida.

Sasuke solo tenía un nombre en mente, Naruto.

* * *

Hinata abrió sus ojos. La luz le llegó inmediatamente y los volvió a cerrar de golpe. ¿Qué había pasado?

El sol estaba iluminando todo, miró su celular, eran las dos de la tarde.

Volteó a su lado. Sasuke estaba saliendo de los baños.

¿Acaso se había quedado dormida?

Le dolía la cabeza y un poco su cuerpo.

Trató de actuar normalmente.

—Me dormí, perdón— le dijo a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hmp.

Miró a Sasuke detenidamente. Estaba enojado, definitivamente estaba enojado.

—Lo siento, n-no me di cuenta cuando me dormí— le dijo.

—¿Me amas? —le preguntó Sasuke sonrojándose un poco. Se sentía como un niño berrinchudo.

—Claro— le respondió Hinata sonrojándose todo lo humanamente posible.

—Supongo que eso es lo que importa— le respondió Sasuke.

Hinata ladeó su cabeza.

—Regresemos al hotel—le dijo Sasuke.

—Hay que meternos a la alberca de nuevo— le propuso Hinata.

—Estaría bien— respondió Sasuke. Necesitaba agua fría para despejarse.

* * *

Hinata se despertó. El día anterior había sido exhaustivo. Más que nada porque ésta vez el agua había estado aún más helada y ellos habían nadado bastante para entrar un poco en calor.

Su pierna le dolía. Tenía una parte de su tobillo inflamada.

Suspiró.

Sería tan bueno usar su ninjutsu médico en ese momento.

Seguramente algún animal la había picado, suspiró y se paró a bañar. Era el último día en el que estarían ahí.

Haría lo posible para disfrutarlo al máximo.

Hinata y Sasuke comenzaron a caminar por las calles, irían a algún templo.

—Éstas caliente— le dijo Sasuke. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y la de Hinata estaba ardiendo.

—Solo un poco— le contestó.

—Éstas pálida— le dijo mirándola.

Hinata negó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke apretó su mano —. Vayamos con un médico.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, se sentía débil.

Llegaron a un consultorio. Los hospitales estaban lejos así optaron por un consultorio cercano.

—Creo que es una picadura— le dijo Hinata quitándose su zapato y su calcetín.

Él médico asintió.

—Es una pequeña reacción alérgica, hay pocas ronchas y enrojecimiento, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Hinata se recostó en la camilla de otro cuarto. Él médico le había dado medicamentos y una pomada.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y puso su barbilla en el borde de la camilla.

El doctor los había dejado solos mientras atendía a otro paciente.

—No es nada grave— le dijo Hinata.

Sasuke la miró ansioso—. Debiste decirme cuando te picó.

Hinata asintió.

—Lo siento, arruine nuestro viaje— le dijo a Sasuke.

Sasuke la miró, acercó su rostro a ella y la besó.

—No arruinaste nada— le contestó Sasuke volviendo a besarla —. Esta noche no te dejaré sola.

Hinata se sonrojó mientras se volvían a besar.

:::::::::::::

Naruto estornudó por tercera vez en el día.

—Alguien debe estar pensando en mí— le dijo a Hinata.

Hinata lo miró —. O quizás solo te vas a enfermar— le dijo.

—Tienes razón.

Estaban sentados a lo alto del monte de los hokages.

Toda la aldea se veía desde ese punto. Era realmente increíble esa vista.

—Rompamos Naruto—le dijo Hinata repentinamente con una determinación impresionante.

Naruto proceso sus palabras lentamente.

¿Por qué?

* * *

 **Hola! Finalmente pude actualizar hoy! Agradezcámosle a mi profe que canceló mi primer clase mañana y pospuso la entrega de tarea.**

 **Espero que les éste gustando la historia.**

 **¿Qué creen que pase después?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Naruto caminó por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Sólo quería pensar sobre lo que le había dicho Hinata "rompamos" …

Miró Ichiraku, el único lugar que podía alegrar su día, sin embargo, ese día no estaba de humor. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su casa, vaya, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en su cama. Era un dolor de cabeza todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en escuchar el viento soplar.

::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata abrió la puerta de su casa. Definitivamente esas vacaciones le habían caído muy bien, sin embargo, tenía que pensar en cómo decirle a Sasuke que ella venía de otra dimensión, lo cuál sería extremadamente difícil.

—¿Cómo te fue? — le preguntó su madre mientras agarraba un saco.

—Muy bien— le contestó Hinata mientras le daba un abrazo.

Mirar a su madre siempre hacía que su corazón se ablandara y se llenara de calidez.

—Iré a una junta con tu padre— le dijo ahora agarrando su bolsa con prisa.

Hinata asintió mientras la veía irse.

Ese día iría con Shino y con Kiba a pasear. Cuando estaban juntos era como volver a Konoha por unos segundos.

.

—Tus padres sí que saben cómo festejar navidad— le dijo Kiba comiéndose su segunda hamburguesa.

Hinata asintió. Sus padres harían una fiesta navideña en una semana y ya habían invitado a todos sus contactos.

—Ya pasó mucho tiempo— se lamentó Shino. Habían llegado en primavera y ya casi era invierno.

Hinata bajó sus ojos. Era egoísta pensar que a ellos no les afectaba el cambio de dimensión.

Kiba le dio un codazo a Shino mientras seguía comiendo.

Para ellos era muy duro estar en esa dimensión.

Hinata cerró sus puños. Tenía que decirle a Sasuke. Fuese como fuese tenía que decirle a Sasuke.

Siguió comiendo mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. Tenía mucho miedo.

Naruto guardó su celular al llegar al lugar indicado.

—Oye Teme, ¿por qué querías verme? — le preguntó Naruto llegando justo a él.

Sasuke lo miró con mala cara.

—Hinata…

—Escuche que son novios— le dijo dándole una palmadita —. Felicidades.

En realidad, sentía una pequeña opresión, Hinata era una persona extremadamente inocente, quería ser él el que pudiera protegerla. No Sasuke.

Sasuke chasqueó.

—Juguemos un partido de basquetbol.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

Fueron a unas canchas cerca de la casa de Naruto.

Sasuke se puso en posición y el partido comenzó. Los movimientos de Sasuke eran rudos, sin embargo, los de Naruto no se quedaban atrás.

Sasuke obtuvo la pelota y comenzó a botarla hasta llegar a la canasta, la lanzó y encestó perfectamente.

Naruto bufó. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke era tan bueno en basquetbol?, bueno, sí lo pensaba mejor, Sasuke siempre había sido bueno en basquetbol.

.

Naruto se tiró al suelo derrotado. Sasuke había ganado por mucho, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado tanta energía.

Un segundo después miró a Sasuke tirarse a su lado.

—Gané— le dijo santurronamente.

Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Lo sé.

::::::::::::::::::::::

En dos semanas llegaría Ino.

En dos semanas hallarían la solución para regresar a Konoha.

En dos semanas, ella volvería.

Sintió sus músculos tensarse. Miró alrededor, todo era vegetación. Había subido a lo más alto del árbol más grande del campo de entrenamiento #4.

El día anterior había visto tanto a Kiba como a Shino, los dos estaban ansiosos por regresar a Kioto. Sus ojos brillaban por regresar.

Suspiró. Toda su vida había vivido egoístamente. Sin embargo, solo por ese momento, ella pensaría en aquellos dos. Eso era lo mejor.

Bajó del árbol y fue hasta su casa. Sacó los diarios de Hinata debajo de la cama, leerlos alegraba su día.

La simpleza de la otra Hinata simplemente provocaba que ella sonriera.

Abrió alguna página al azar.

 _Los exámenes Chunnin comienzan pronto. Kakashi se ha ido a entrenar a Sasuke y ha dejado a Naruto al cuidado de Ebisu-sensei. Espero realmente que le vaya bien._

 _Por mi parte, aún me estoy recuperando de mi enfrentamiento con Neji._

Eso era lo único escrito. Pasó varias hojas.

 _Se ha ido._

 _Se hará más fuerte y to quiero hacerme más fuerte igualmente._

 _Hoy partió con Jiraiya-sama, y no regresará hasta entrenar sin cansancio._

 _Me siento triste, no volveré a verlo hasta dentro de algunos años._

 _Quizás para aquel entonces seré capaz de confesarme._

Hinata cerró el diario. La otra Hinata, ¿también amaba a Naruto?

Comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Ese día tenía que ir con Toneri.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata llegó a la casa de Sasuke con un pequeño panqué que había horneado.

Tenía que contárselo todo. Era una tortura estar con él, mintiéndole.

Tocó el timbre y miró a Sasuke salir con ropa informal. Sonrió.

—Pasa— le dijo Sasuke abriendo la reja.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa y entró.

Dejó el panqué en la mesa y miró a Sasuke llenar dos vasos con agua.

Sus manos sudaban con cada minuto que pasaba.

—¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto? — le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata asintió.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar.

—Sasuke-kun— le dijo lentamente.

Sasuke la volteó a ver con intriga.

—U-Una vez viste mis cicatrices, ¿cierto?

Sasuke abrió levemente sus ojos. Casi se olvidaba de eso.

Hinata comenzó a removerse su suéter y posteriormente su camisa, dejando ver todas las cicatrices que había ganado con años de práctica.

Sasuke estiró su mano hasta tocas aquellas cicatrices.

Hinata comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar. La miró fijamente sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Yo no soy la Hinata que conocías.

Sasuke frunció su entrecejo y la miró buscando una explicación.

—S-Soy de otra dimensión.

Sasuke bufó. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Una cámara oculta?

—¿Éstas jugando? — le preguntó sentándose en su cama.

Hinata negó lentamente con su cabeza.

—Yo soy Hinata Hyuga de la aldea de la Hoja— le dijo— ahí he entrenado para ser un shinobi excepcional Sasuke.

Sasuke no dijo nada y volteó a ver hacia la ventana. Eso era una estupidez.

—E-Escucha, me enviaron aquí, la Hinata verdadera está en mi dimensión.

—¿Estás bromeando? — le preguntó por segunda vez, ésta vez más serio.

Hinata negó.

—Yo no soy la Hinata que conocías— pronunció—. Soy alguien más, y tendré que volver a mi dimensión algún día — sollozó.

—¿Terminaste? — le preguntó Sasuke —. Si querías alejarte de mí, lo pudiste haber dicho de una forma normal, no inventándote un cuento.

—No es un cuento— le dijo Hinata.

Como lo sospechaba, él no le iba a creer.

Su volvió a poner su camisa, su suéter y salió corriendo.

Era una estupidez pensar que él le podía creer.

Había sido una tontería haber hecho aquello.

Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo para no hacer aquello, sin embargo, no podía, era inútil.

Comenzó a correr hacia su casa, se metió en su cama y se envolvió con las colchas.

Recordó cuando cayó en esa dimensión, cuándo Sasuke fue su tutor y la ayudó a entender las clases, cuando lo cuido cuando se enfermó, cuándo cuidaron juntos de Kei, cuando se puso celosa de Hotaru. Cuando entendió que lo amaba.

No quería irse.

No quería.

No.

Era impensable pensar en volver a su vida de Konoha.

Ya no quería volver.

Y, sin embargo, algún día tendría que hacerlo.

Tendría que olvidar que alguna vez conoció a su madre Harue y a su hermano Hiro, olvidaría que vio a Neji otra vez. Olvidaría que alguna vez amó a Sasuke.

:::::::::::::::::::

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Ibiki mirándola con un poco de desprecio.

—Vine a hablar con Toneri— le respondió insegura de sí misma.

Ibiki suspiró, sin embargo, al final accedió.

Hinata dio pasos vacilantes, era una tortura tener que volver a Kioto.

—Volviste— susurró Toneri.

Hinata derramó una lágrima, pero la limpió rápidamente y lo miró con seriedad.

—Quiero regresar— le dijo.

Toneri abrió sus ojos por un segundo y la miró fijamente.

—Mi tenseigan… junto a tu chakra, hacen una buena combinación— le susurró —. Por eso cuando la otra Hinata me atacó con su juken, fui capaz de cambiarlas.

—Gracias— le dijo Hinata.

—Bastaría con activar mi tenseigan y que me atacaras para volver a cambiarlas.

Hinata asintió —. Dame un poco de más tiempo— le dijo.

Tenía que despedirse.

::::::::::::::::

Hinata se paró tarde de su cama. Estaba hecha un desastre.

Había llorado tanto que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

Y aunque no sabía cuándo iba a volver a Konoha, le había tenido que decir la verdad a Sasuke, no soportaba mentirle.

Se paró con dificultad. Ese fin de semana sus padres harían una gran fiesta.

Miró su vestido colgado en el armario. Era bellísimo.

Fue a desayunar con su familia. Todos se veían normales y ninguno pareció notar que algo extraño pasaba con ella.

Volvió a su cama y se quedó dormida una vez más. Simplemente no quería despertar.

.

Sasuke se acostó en su sillón mientras con un puño golpeaba la pared. Tenía solo un nombre en mente, Hinata.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente desde inicios de año, ella había estado muy rara. Desde que se desmayó fuera del salón de clases.

Recordó cuando le preguntó las capitales, no sabía nada. Se le había hecho extraño, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

También recordó cuando salió huyendo cuando miró sus cicatrices por primera vez. Se había puesto extremadamente nerviosa.

Incluso recordó que ella era la primera en ordenar sushi cuando estaban en el comité, y ahora solo comía cosas dulces.

Chasqueó.

Aunque tuviera todas esas cicatrices, él no sabía que pensar. Se sentía estúpido cuando quería creer que era verdad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—La misión de Ino terminó antes— le informó Kakashi a Kiba, Shino y Hinata.

Hinata sintió como su corazón se paralizaba.

—Este fin de semana podremos intentar cambiar de dimensiones.

—Genial viejo— exclamó Kiba a todo pulmón. Shino asintió con una sonrisa.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Es probable que todo salga bien, así que prepárense.

Kiba exclamó un gritó de euforia.

—Primero nos comunicaremos con el equipo ocho para informarles. Los espero aquí el sábado.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Las manos de Hinata comenzaron a sudar, sin embargo, se forzó a sonreír.

.

Tenía que despedirse ese mismo día.

Sin embargo, no podía. Tenía miedo, le gustaba tanto Konoha que ya no quería ir a ningún otro lugar.

Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba a su madre, a su hemano Hiro y a Neji. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Naruto, él que la había hecho sentir extremadamente feliz, ahí estaba la persona junto a la que quería estar el resto de su vida.

Agarró los bordes de su camisa y los apretó fuertemente, no quería irse.

Salió corriendo hacia la casa de Naruto, tenia que hablar apropiadamente con él, no podía seguir evitándolo.

Toco su puerta con nerviosismo. Naruto abrió la puerta lentamente y abrió sus ojos confundido.

—Escucha, lo siento— comenzó a decir Hinata, sin embargo, no paso ni un minuto cuando Naruto la envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos. Hinata se permitió llorar mientras le regresaba el abrazo a Naruto.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, pero sí supieron que los dos se amaban e iba a ser igual de difícil despedirse el uno del otro.

—Hoy van a contactar al equipo 8— le susurró Hinata.

Naruto la envolvió en un abrazo aun más fuerte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata camino de un lado a otro. Todo lo que le importaba a su familia era la estúpida fiesta de Navidad. No es que no le gustará esa época del año, sino que Sasuke no le había hablado ni mandado mensajes en el último día y al parecer a nadie le interesaba eso.

Bufó.

Sí que Sasuke sabía cómo exasperarla. Lo pensó detenidamente, ella creía en los shinobis porque ella había sido uno, sin embargo, Sasuke nunca en su vida había escuchado hablar de algo parecido. Era razonable que él no le creyera.

Se recostó en su cama.

La fiesta de Navidad tenía una ventaja, y era que los Uchiha estaban invitados, por lo que Sasuke no podría seguir evitándola.

.

Se paró en la mañana. Se dio un baño y salió radiante.

Esa noche sería la fiesta. Esa noche hablaría con Sasuke. Definitivamente iba a lograr que él le creyera.

Su familia estaba realmente ocupada y le pidieron hacer algunos encargos.

Hanabi era la más emocionada. Se notaba en sus ojos el brillo que emanaba por la fiesta. Mientras que Hiro era el más inconforme. Esa fiesta se le hacía increíblemente aburrida. Sin embargo, sus padres lo habían forzado a ir como parte de la familia Hyuga.

Hinata se puso su vestido y se cubrió con un abrigo.

Esa ropa era hermosa. Su madre sí que tenía buen estilo.

La noche comenzaba a caer mientras lo invitados llegaban, era una tortura tener que saludar a todos aquellos invitados, pero como parte de la familia Hyuga tenía que hacerlo.

Miró a lo lejos llegar a Itachi junto a Izumi y el pequeño. No identificó a Sasuke por ningún lado.

Le dijo a su madre que tenía que ir al baño rápidamente y aprovechó para huir de un posible saludó incomodo con Itachi e Izumi.

Volvió a mirar la puerta y está vez si lo vio.

Era Sasuke.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, estaba nerviosa. Pero necesitaba hablar con él.

Sasuke volteó en su dirección y sus ojos hicieron contacto visual. Las mejillas de Hinata comenzaron a pintarse de carmesí. Los ojos de sasuke eran tan profundos que no quería dejar de verlos jamás. Eran tan simples, pero a la vez tan enigmáticos que ella no podía competir con ellos.

Desvió su vista hacia el suelo, hasta que miró como unos zapatos negros se acercaban a ella.

Subió sus ojos, Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

—Hablemos Sasuke-kun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata miró por la ventana de la torre Hokage. Era un día perfectamente normal. El equipo 11 estaba reunido e Ino estaba en posición de comunicarse con el equipo 8.

Suspiró de la manera más pesada que pudo. Aun podía sentir los brazos de Naruto envolviéndola y el beso cálido que le dio antes de irse.

A lo mucho le quedaba un día para volver a su dimensión. Esa noche les revelaría a todos cómo se podía llevar a cabo el intercambio de dimensiones.

Todo era para un bien mayor, así Naruto de ésta dimensión y la otra Hinata podrían estar juntos. Lo presentía.

Miró a Ino con cierto odio. No podía desquitarse con ella, lo sabía. Pero aún así necesitaba con quien descargar su ira en ese momento.

Kakashi le dio la indicación de continuar.

Ino procedió con la operación.

—SHINDENSHI NO JUTSU.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata miró con cierto temor a Sasuke. Sabía que él no le creía acerca de haber intercambiado dimensiones. Lo sabía.

Sin embargo era tan difícil estar separada de él. Sentía que cada día que pasaba la sofocaba cada vez más.

Miró a Sasuke detenidamente, era increíble el amor que sentía por él. Un amor que jamás había sentido. Un amor tan apasionado que le daban ganas de llorar, reír y descontrolarse al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me amas?— le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró tiernamente. —Sí

Sasuke agarró su rostro con sus dos manos y la acerco al suyo. Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

Hinata cerró sus ojos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Y Sasuke por fin dejó la ira que lo había estado consumiendo los últimos días.

Sin embargo, Hinata sintió una opresión en su cabeza y abrió sutilmente sus ojos.

 _—_ _Mañana haremos el intercambio, lo logramos— gritó alguien en su mente._

Ino.

Era su voz.

Pero ya habría momento de escandalizarse. En ese momento estaba junto a Sasuke.

¿O no?

Sintió como Sasuke se separó de ella abruptamente.

Y miró en sus ojos angustia y miedo.

Lo había escuchado. Era tan obvió que él también escuchó lo que había dicho Ino.

Lo escucho chasquear y salir de la casa a grandes pasos.

¿Y ahora qué haría?, no lo dudo ni un segundo y salió corriendo tras de él.

—¿Era verdad?

Hinata asintió con incontables lagrimas en sus mejillas.

—¡Mañana te irás?

Hinata volvió a asentir. Era un momento tan confuso que no sabía que decir ni que hacer ni cómo actuar.

Miró como Sasuke fue hacia ella, la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo junto a ella.

A Hinata no le importó que el vestido se ensuciara con cada pasó que daba, ni que sus pies sufrieran por correr con tacones tan altos, no que su chaleco se le hubiera caído a mitad del camino.

Lo único que importaba era Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió su casa y entró a ella con Hinata.

Hinata se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sasuke mientras éste agarraba sus dos manos y apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó con voz dejada. No quería que se fuera a ningún lugar.

Hinata aún no podía deshacerse de sus lágrimas. Ella tampoco quería irse.

Hinata alzó la cabeza de Sasuke delicadamente y le depositó un beso en sus labios. Lo miró intensamente y lo volvió a besar.

Lo amaba tanto que no sabía qué hacer con tanto amor.

Hinata comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sasuke sin ninguna experiencia previa. Escuchó a Sasuke reír por lo bajo.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada enojada, pero Sasuke la distrajo con otro beso.

Sasuke se deshizo del vestido de Hinata rápidamente y deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo. Hinata sonrió, aquel taco le hacia sentir vergüenza y cosquillas a la vez. Suerte que la luz estaba totalmente apagada.

Hinata al fin pudo deshacerse de la camisa de Sasuke y comenzó a recorrer su abdomen con toques delicados.

Sasuke sonrió por la inexperiencia de Hinata. Con movimientos lentos comenzó a quitarle su sostén que era de un color blanco con pequeños encajes rosas.

Hinata gimió levemente.

—Eras muy tímida— le susurró Sasuke mientras le depositaba besos por todo su pecho y vientre.

Hinata volvió a gemir, ésta vez mucho más fuerte que la vez pasada. Eran tantas sensaciones que le producía el tacto de Sasuke sobre ella que no podía resistirlo.

Sasuke se quitó su pantalón mientras seguía besando a Hinata. Con una mano comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a su parte más íntima y comenzó a remover su prenda.

Sintió como Hinata se tensaba cada vez más así que se detuvo por un momento y con sus dos manos comenzó a acariciar su piel.

Hinata comenzó a gemir cada vez más, era la primera vez que sentía tantas emociones juntas.

Sasuke terminó lo que antes había comenzado e introdujo dos dedos lentamente en la intimidad de Hinata mientras los metía y sacaba cada vez más rápido.

La espalda de Hinata se arqueó inmediatamente. Sasuke estaba fascinado por aquella vista, la piel tan blanca de Hinata, sus pechos tan perfectos, su rostro tan angelical, era una combinación perfecta. La deseaba como jamás había deseado a alguien más.

Escucho como Hinata gemía cada vez más fuerte. Su cuerpo removiéndose bajo el suyo simplemente era algo sumamente increíble.

La beso tiernamente antes de tomar su cadera e introducir su miembro lentamente en la intimidad de Hinata.

Escuchó cómo Hinata emitía un grito de dolor e inmediatamente la abrazó intentando apaciguar su dolor.

La miró y limpió las lágrimas que se habían formado en su rostro, y después prosiguió.

Comenzó a embestirla lentamente, cada vez más incrementando la velocidad.

El cuarto se llenó de gemidos y gritos de placer.

Hinata sintió que estaba en el cielo.

En un cielo llamado Sasuke.

:::::::::::::::::

—¿Te respondió Ino?— le preguntó Kakashi una vez que terminó la técnica.

—Sí—mintió Ino. En realidad había notado dos presencias. Ni siquiera estaba segura de a quién se lo había informado. Era raro, pero estaba segura de que su mensaje había sido entregado.

—Bien, ahora hablaremos con Toneri— indicó Kakashi masajeandose las sienes.

Hinata alzó su cabeza de una manera decidida. Aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Naruto antes de irse "Incluso si te vas, buscaré una manera de encontrarte", eso era reconfortante para ella.

—Ayer hablé con él— comenzó a decir— está dispuesto a ayudarnos.

Todos la miraron con alivio en sus ojos. Finalmente todo estaba listo.

—Mañana volverán chicos— les dijo Kakashi.

—Vayamos a comer para celebrar — les dijo Chouji— Shikamaru invita— gritó.

.

Hinata se acostó junto a Naruto. Ambos estaban sobre las caras de los Hokages y miraban las estrellas que eran visibles en ese momento.

—Mañana me iré— le dijo.

Naruto la miró—. Te dije que buscaré la forma de volver a verte— la tranquilizó.

Juntaron sus manos y se quedaron así un buen tiempo.

::::::::::::::

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos repentinamente cuando sintió algo moverse a su lado.

Era Hinata. Miro su rostro durmiendo, era lo mejor del mundo poder mirarla de ese modo.

Hinata también abrió sus ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa a Sasuke.

—¿Cómo es tu dimensión?— le preguntó con un susurró.

—Desde pequeña me obligaron a ser ninja, los clanes poderosos como los Hyuga, son estrictos en ese sentido.

—¿Hoy volverás?

Hinata se quedo callada por varios minutos.

¿Acaso no podía quedarse de eso modo toda su vida?, junto a Sasuke…

—No es mi decisión volver— le dijo con voz apagada.

—Salgamos a caminar— le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata asintió y los dos salieron a un parque cercano.

Hinata aprovechó para decirles a Kira y Shino por teléfono que regresarían. Sus voces se escuchaban tan ansiosas y emocionadas que Hinata se sentía mal por desear que no pudieran volver nunca a Konoha.

Se sentaron en una banca, habían comprado crepas, el día estaba fresco pero lindo.

—Soy la primogénita de los Hyuga, mi padre me entreno desde una temprana edad, pero yo era tan inútil que jamás pude estar a la altura. Mi hermana terminó reemplazándome.

—Tu no naciste para dañar a los demás.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa triste.

—Sasuke-kun— le dijo apretando su mano —. Tengo mucho miedo.

—Lo sé— le respondió.

Y es que él tenía tanto o más miedo que ella misma.

El tacto de Hinata se hacía cada vez más leve, se desvanecía, dejaba de existir.

Una lágrima bajo del rostro de Sasuke. ¿Qué haría sin ella? ¿Qué sería de su vida sin ella?, no podía ni imaginarlo. Intentó aferrarse a su mano, después a su brazo y después a su cuerpo, era en vano, ella se estaba yendo.

Hinata le dió una sonrisa amarga antes de irse, y susurró un "te amo" antes de finalmente desaparecer.

Sasuke se quedó mirando al vació, se había ido, y no sabía si iba a volver.

.

.

 **Hola! Sé que deben odiarme por no actualizar durante tanto tiempo, pero me sucedieron tantas cosas.**

 **En fin, ya está aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Agregué el contenido T/M por que sé que a varias les gustará, aunque en ningún momento había contemplado ponerlo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el episodio? ¿Les gustó?**

 **Déjenmelo saber.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo final**

Hinata abrió sus ojos. Estaba en su cuarto otra vez.

Escuchaba el repiqueteo de los tacones de su madre y voz apurada de su padre. Era temprano y sabía que ellos tenían que irse a trabajar rápido o si no llegarían tarde.

Habían pasado dos semanas.

Solo dos desde que había regresado a Kioto.

Cada día que pasaba abría sus ojos poco a poco intentando convencerse de que Konoha solo había sido un sueño.

Había despertado en una cama del hospital. Sasuke la había encontrado ahí y le había avisado a sus padres que habían ido rápidamente por ella.

En su escritorio había un diario que había escrito la otra Hinata.

Sin embargo sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su corazón latía más rápido cada vez que quería agarrarlo. Así que ni una sola vez se había animado a leerlo.

Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con la sábana y miró al techo.

Se preguntó si podría acostumbrarse a Kioto una vez más.

Aunque tenía que ser así.

Porque estaba segura que jamás regresaría a Konoha.

Apoyó sus piernas contra el suelo y se metió a dar un baño.

Su vida desde ahí sería duro. Tendría que estudiar todo lo que vieron en la escuela durante el año que ella no había estado y pronto sería su examen de admisión a la universidad.

Había escogido enfermería.

En Konoha Sakura le había enseñado ninjutsu médico y le había encantado. Tal vez aquí también le encantaría.

Tal vez ayudar a las personas ayudaría a sanar su corazón.

Era lo mejor.

Miró a Neji en el comedor una vez que terminó de cambiarse y fue directamente a darle un abrazo como lo había estado haciendo desde que había llegado.

—Veo que sigues de cariñosa.

Hinata se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa.

Neji la miró detenidamente. Era un taboo mencionar el nombre de Sasuke. Todos estaban seguros de que habían terminado ya que no se habían visto ni una sola vez y Hinata parecía sumamente decaída.

Hinata hablaría de lo que realmente pasó cuando estuviera lista.

Llegó a la escuela y se sentó en el lugar de siempre.

Miró a Shikamaru e Ino de cariñosos en la esquina. Qué discretos…

Hizo contacto visual con Shikamaru y de pronto se sintió incómoda. Se sentía como su Shikamaru supiera que no era la misma de antes. Retiró su mirada y volteó al frente. La clase estaba por comenzar.

En el receso salió a comprar comida.

Una chica de cabello rojizos pasó a su lado con una mueca, la miró detenidamente mientras la pelirroja susurraba —es tu culpa maldito Sasuke.

Hinata la miró interrogantemente, mientras Karin maldecía a Sasuke pues desde que él había roto con Hinata, ésta no le había dirigido la palabra.

Hinata siguió andando hacia la biblioteca. Tenía que estudiar hasta el cansancio. Tenía que entrar a la universidad. Tenía que superarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kiba miró a la lejanía. Shino estaba tan feliz de estar de vuelta que no había salido de los terrenos Aburame desde que habían llegado ahí.

Por otra parte Hinata estaba en la torre Hokage.

El día que llegaron los tres habían caído sobre las cabezas de los Hokage.

Hinata parecía que se desplomaría en lágrimas por lo que optaron dejarla en su usual campo de entrenamiento antes de caminar hacía el Hokage.

—Regresaron— les dijo Kakashi suspirando con alivio—Hinata…

Kiba miró a Shino y éste le devolvió la mirada. Ninguno parecía querer hablar.

—¿Paso algo en la otra dimensión?— les preguntó Kakashi seriamente.

Kiba comenzó a sudar.

—Ella…

Kakashi suspiró preparándose para la respuesta que suponía cuál iba a ser.

—Se enamoró— concluyó Shino.

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente, sin embargo estaba feliz por que hubieran regresado. Finalmente, después de un año, todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

Sin embargo, después de algún tiempo era hora de que Kakashi hablara seriamente con Hinata. Era sumamente necesario.

Miró a Hinata que tenía sus ojos rojos y una mueca de total soledad.

—Hinata, aquello fue un genjutsu— dijo tratando de convencerla—. No es un mundo real, solo es un mundo de ilusión.

Hinata sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y un escalofrío se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Es un mundo que jamás existió, fue creado meramente por un genjutsu— siguió diciéndole Kakashi. Mentía, sin embargo tenía que lograr que Hinata le creyera.

Hinata se sentía tan vulnerable en ese momento.

—Fue solo un sueño, una realidad imposible.

¿Acaso todos había sido una mentira?, un genjutsu…

Hinata se impulsó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo y comenzó a correr. Eso tenía que ser imposible. Tenía que irse.

Llegó al bosque, todo lo que había era árboles, su vista se comenzó a nublar. Jamás regresaría a Kioto… aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya que todo había sido una mentira, una simple ilusión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata sostuvo su diploma con fuerza entre sus manos.

Finalmente había acabado su carrera.

Miró a la cámara que apuntaba su madre hacia ella y sonrió. A un lado estaba toda su familia con una sonrisa.

Neji se había graduado un año antes y había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa, y su padre había aceptado que él fuera el heredero de su posición.

Miró a una persona con ropa blanca pasar a un lado.

Sasuke.

Hacía unos dos años que había abierto el diario que la otra Hinata había dejado. Y se había podido dar cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Sasuke y de que ella tampoco había querido cambiar de dimensiones. Se sintió como una tonta después de haberlo leído.

A Sasuke aún le faltaban unos cuantos años para graduarse. Los dos asistían a la misma universidad, sin embargo ella había elegido enfermería mientras que él había elegido medicina.

A un así podía cuidarlo para la otra Hinata. Cada vez que alguna mujer se acercaba a Sasuke, ella se aseguraba de espantarla para que nunca más volviera a acercarse. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Después de leer el diario, supo que definitivamente la otra Hinata buscaría alguna forma de regresar con Sasuke.

Definitivamente.

Aunque ya habían pasado muchos años y aún no lo hacía.

Suspiró.

Sasuke se percató de su presencia y caminó hacia ella.

—Te graduaste, felicidades— le dijo dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias—respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Escuché que asustaste a una de mis compañeras por milésima vez— bufó Sasuke.

—Últimamente estaba muy pegada a ti Sasuke— le reclamó Hinata—. Ella volverá—. Le aseguró.

—Espero lo mismo— dijo caminando.

* * *

Hinata caminó entre los árboles. Ese día estaban de excursión ella y los niños.

Desde hacía varios años había comenzado a trabajar como maestra en la academia ninja. Era emocionante entregarles las bandanas a los niños que podían finalmente pasar a gennin.

Miró una flor en lo alto de un árbol y sonrió. Eran cosas extremadamente simples que la hacían sentir feliz.

Miró a un niño demostrarle sus habilidades a sus demás compañeros y recordó a Naruto cuando era pequeño. Definitivamente se parecían bastante ellos dos.

Observó como una sombra se deslizaba rápidamente entre los árboles y su boca hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Sasuke.

Ella sabía que Sasuke a veces regresaba a la aldea para hablar con Naruto o con Kakashi. Sabía que no dejaba que nadie lo viera, sin embargo cada vez que sentía su presencia, sentía que su corazón se apretujaba y se deshacía lentamente.

Si pudiera alcanzarlo alguna vez… no no podía pensar en aquello.

* * *

Miró a Naruto ondeando su mano en lo alto de la Torre Hokage. Por fin había cumplido su sueño.

Ser Hokage.

Se sentía tan feliz por él.

En medio de las celebraciones caminó a la salida de la aldea y se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento.

Todos los aldeanos se habían reunido en torno a la torre hokage.

Sin embargo ella no estaba de humor para celebraciones.

Comenzó a caminar entre los árboles mientras dejaba que la brisa fluyera entre su cara.

Comenzó a caminar siguiendo el sonido del arroyo y se dejó caer al fondo del bosque. Sin nadie a su alrededor sintiendo lástima por ella, tratando de animarla, tratando de que olvidara su pasado…

Se imaginó una vida con Sasuke…

Se comenzaron a formar lágrimas en sus ojos, no pudo parar.

Sus gritos de dolor eran amortiguados por la intensa ráfaga de aire.

Si pudiera verlo solo una vez más…

Solo una vez más.

Se paró con las fuerzas que le quedaban y comenzó a correr alejándose de la aldea. No soportaba tanto tiempo sin verlo. Seguramente habría cambiado mucho. Tal vez se había hecho más alto, tal vez había dejado crecer su cabello como Neji, tal vez, tal vez… se volvería loca.

Salió de la aldea, activó su byakugan y comenzó a buscar.

Más.

Más.

Si no se esforzaba nunca podría encontrar a Sasuke.

Más.

Más.

Miró siluetas en todos los alrededores, pero ninguna era la que buscaba.

Su ojo comenzó a sangrar, sabía que estaba presionando demasiado su byakugan.

Pero eso no la iba a detener.

Más.

Miró un chakra parecido pero no era el que buscaba.

Había pasado bastante tiempo buscando que el cielo había oscurecido.

Ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar estaba.

Tenía que esforzarse un poco más…

Volteó su vista al frente.

Un chakra poderoso, oscuro, indescifrable, terrorífico.

Era él.

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y en menos de diez minutos llegó hasta él.

Definitivamente se había hecho más alto, más varonil y más maduro.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar.

Él no era su Sasuke… jamás lo seria.

Por más que tratara de buscarlo.

—Te sentí desde que pusiste tu byakugan sobre mí— le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata retrocedió algunos pasos.

—Naruto no es él mismo desde hace varios años— comenzó a decir Sasuke mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol. No era propio de él hablar tanto, sin embargo Naruto era su mejor amigo —. Hinata de Kioto me parece.

Hinata elevó su vista inmediatamente.

—Puedo traerla de vuelta— explicó dejando relucir su rinnegan junto a su sharingan—. El problema eres tú— la acusó con la mirada.

—¿P-Por qué?— preguntó en un susurro inaudible.

—Si ella viene, tu te irás, Naruto nunca haría algo tan egoísta como eso.

—E-Ese mundo es sólo un genjutu…

—Hmp, ¿enserio crees eso?— le preguntó con soberbia.

Hinata posó su vista en el suelo y cuándo volvió a subirla, Sasuke ya se había ido.

Escuchó pasos alrededor y voces exclamando su nombre, la estaban buscando.

Con su suéter secó todas las lágrimas de su cara y se encontró con Kiba y Shino que eran quienes la buscaban.

* * *

Se levantó de su cama y corrió a la regadera. Era hora de buscar a Naruto.

Saltó por los tejados y encontró lo encontró en Ichiraku.

Siempre igual.

Su corazón comenzó a latir y bajó de un salto.

—No era un genjutsu…— le soltó.

—Buenos días Hinata-chan —contestó Naruto.

—Kakashi-sensei me mintió, no fue un genjutsu…

—¿Cómo estás hoy Hinata-chan?— le dijo Naruto tratando de evadir la conversación.

—Naruto-kun… hace tiempo me declaré a ti cierto.

—Y-Yo, ¿quieres ramen Hinata-chan?— le preguntó señalándole un asiento vacío a su lado.

Hinata se agachó y depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de Naruto. Éste la miró con sorpresa.

—En realidad yo sentía que eras mi héroe Naruto-kun, me salvaste incontables veces en ésta dimensión, pero yo no pertenezco aquí — le dijo susurrando.

Naruto la miró con sorpresa. No sabía qué decir.

—Así que ayúdame a regresar, t-te lo ruego— le dijo.

Naruto soltó sus palillos y la agarró de la mano.

—Busquemos a Sasuke— le dijo Naruto.

Hinata sintió como su corazón comenzaba a saltar.

Si de verdad Sasuke era capaz de intercambiarlas de nuevo, entonces lo podría volver a ver.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata llegó al hospital de malas. La noche anterior había tenido un sueño totalmente raro, algo que incluía caerse de un tercer piso. Daba igual, ese día tenía mucho trabajo como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Caminó al balcón del tercer piso y miró hacia abajo. Su sueño había sido extremadamente raro, una persona solo se podía caer de ahí si lo hacía deliberadamente. Bufó.

En la entrada miró a las personas llegar. Pronto sería momento de comenzar el trabajo.

Miró hacia el frente y observó cómo una luz cegó su vista. Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de acostumbrase sin embargo no pudo.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza.

Cayó.

Su sueño se hacía realidad, ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a esa caída?

Sintió su cuerpo tocar algo, pero contrario a lo que esperaba unos brazos consiguieron alcanzarla.

Sasuke que ya había ayudado bastante por el día, desapareció en una bola de humo.

Hinata comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y se abalanzó sobre Naruto tan pronto como lo vió.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron con asombro y le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Eres tú?

Hinata asintió efusivamente. No lo podía creer.

Era como si todas sus plegarias al fin habían sido escuchadas.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé— le susurró Naruto en su oído mientras Hinata se estremecía.

—Igual yo.

—Te esperé tanto tiempo— le dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente amplia.

Hinata agarró su rostro con su mano.

—De ahora en adelante, seamos felices juntos—. Naruto asintió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke llegó al hospital. Era una costumbre estar ahí todo el día.

Eran las siete de la mañana y él tenía un café en mano.

Caminó hasta la sala de emergencias y cubrió al doctor que había estado ahí toda la noche.

Era agotador hacer eso todo el día, sin embargo era demasiada la satisfacción que aquello dejaba.

—Paciente femenina, 26 años de edad— escuchó decir a una enfermera a lo lejos— trabaja aquí.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y bufó con desesperación.

Seguramente había sido Hinata, pudo haberse caído de una bicicleta, haber derramado té en su ropa o haberse tropezado con una piedra.

Caminó hacia donde escuchó la voz lejana.

—¿Qué pasó?— les preguntó con una calma impresionante.

—Cayó de un tercer piso.

—Me encargaré de ella— pronunció extrañado. Usualmente Hinata tenía accidentes bastante estúpidos pero ninguno como caer de una altura tan elevada.

Tomó sus signos vitales y miró como Hinata comenzaba a abrir sus ojos,

Vaya… sobrevivir a un tercer piso y ser consciente… sí que Hinata era otra cosa.

Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a humedecerse.

Y la mirada de Sasuke tomó un giro completo, sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa.

Hinata alzó su mano hacia él y Sasuke la apretó entre su mejilla y su hombro. Definitivamente era el tacto que había deseado durante tantos años.

—Volviste— pronunció lentamente.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa—. Por fin.

Hinata sintió como el abrazo de Sasuke se sentía tan potente y acogedor que casi hizo que su corazón se saliera de su cuerpo.

Se alejó unos centímetros de él y unió sus labios en un tierno beso.

Después de tanto tiempo.

Después de tanto esperar.

Por fin podían estar juntos.

Ningunos se separó del otro por bastante tiempo hasta que les fue imposible contener más la respiración.

Se miraron a los ojos tan profundamente y por tanto tiempo que ninguno supo cuándo se había hecho de noche.

Hablaron durante tanto tiempo que no supieron cuándo salieron de la ciudad y se instalaron en un pueblo remoto.

Rieron tanto juntos que no supieron cuándo sus dos hijos comenzaron a crecer.

Se amaron durante tanto tiempo que no supieron cuándo comenzaron a envejecer.

.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

.

—Mamá cuéntanos un cuento— exigió Natsuki.

—Mmm, en una lejana dimensión vivían ninjas…

—Esa ya nos la sabemos, aún no comprendo porque Naruto es el protagonista.

—Porque él fue quien liberó al mundo Shinobi— les dijo Hinata como si fuera algo sumamente obvio.

—Como si fuera cierto.

—Lo es, además él es el ninja más poderoso, se convirtió en Hokage y…

—¿Podrías dejar de hablar de él?— inquirió Sasuke cruzado de brazos.

Natsuki y Ren lo miraron con una sonrisa.

Hinata suspiró y alzó su mirada intentando recordar más detalles.

—Está bien, pero también existió alguien llamado Sasuke…

—Si, sí, el mejor amigo de Naruto que traicionó a la aldea y después regresó para ayudarla, ¿Por qué existiría alguien así?— preguntó Ren cobijándose.

Hinata rió todo lo que pudo mientras Sasuke la miraba con frustración.

—Y no olviden a la kunoichi débil que fue derrotada por su hermana menor y rechazada por su clan— les recordó Sasuke.

—Pero después fue aceptada por todo el clan— Hinata miró a Sasuke.

—Pero antes de eso, ella se confesó a Naruto en una batalla y él no le respondió.

—Si, pero después de mucho tiempo sí lo hizo— Hinata sonrió.

—Solo para decirle que no podía verla como ella lo hacia.

—Pero ella ya amaba a Sasuke.

—Y él a aquella kunoichi.

—Están locos— les dijo Natsuki mirándolos fijamente—. Apaguen la luz— les recriminó tapándose con las cobijas.

Hinata sonrió mirando a Sasuke y Sasuke le regresó la mirada.

—Mañana te toca a ti abrir el consultorio— le dijo Hinata acostándose.

—Tsk, que molesta

—Y también te toca hacer el desayuno.

—Está bien— susurró en su oído. Hinata se estremeció sonriendo.

7AM

Otra vez yo— Hinata pensó.

Hizo el desayuno y levantó a Ren y Natsuki que entraban a la escuela a las 8.

Después abrió el consultorio con una sonrisa. Sasuke estaba afuera mirando a la lejanía. Y supo que al parecer era cierto, después de pasar entre tantos obstáculos, al final había una luz.

Dejo caer una lágrima mientras se sentaba a lado de Sasuke, recargó su cabeza en su hombro y sonrío lo más que pudo mientras Sasuke entrecruzaba lentamente sus manos.

—Démosle a los niños otro hermano— le dijo Sasuke a Hinata en su oído.

Hinata comenzó a reír—Hagámoslo.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Éste fue el capítulo final de let´s do it. Fue realmente divertido escribirlo.**

 **Además. Éste fanfic ocupa un lugar enorme en mi corazón ya que fue el primero que escribí.**

 **Gracias a todos los que llegaron al final conmigo.**

 **De verdad les agradezco por leer mi fanfic y apoyarme tanto.**

 **También gracias a que el primer comentario que recibí.**

 **Tenía algunas inseguridades en publicar mi trabajo pero me alivia saber que les gustó.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la historia?**


End file.
